NLOS Production: The Advantage
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: Dani and Jimmy have been best friends for over ten years, problem is, Jimmy keeps letting her down when she needs him the most, but loves her up to keep her around. What will happen when his loving no longer works and an Irish policeman or his twin is their to pick up the pieces? The Usos, Sheamus Fic!
1. Chapter 1

"Again! You stand me up again Jimmy? I've had it! I'm not some little toy you can play around with and throw in the corner when you're done! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" I was going on Jimmy's…voicemail. Yeah, not only did he invite me to one of his friend's parties and not show it, but he also decided not to answer his phone.

I pushed end on my cordless and threw it on the couch. I was fuming. This isn't the first time he has screwed me over, but it sure will be the last! Over ten years I have been there for him and he has continuously leaves me high and dry or just is never there period when I need him the most.

I screamed out loud before going into the bathroom and getting ready to take a soothing bath. I rinsed the tub out and put the stopper in and let the water fill the tub. I added some lavender bath salt and lit a few candles. I stripped down and got into the tub. I turned water off and laid back on my little pillow and closed my eyes.

And then the phone rang.

I was not about to get out and answer it so I let the machine get it. After it rung a few more times I heard my voice and then the beep

"Hey Danny, uh…I just got your message. Look I forgot all about the party and I'm sorry, but what I just heard was kinda foul, what do you mean by you are done? Also, you are my best friend and always will be so get all the negative out of your voice…fuck it, I'm on my way over now so if you're not up, you really gonna be pissed at me." The line went dead and I rolled my eyes. He had the audacity to sound confused. I went back to relaxing because I honestly doubt if he would come over here, hell we both had work in the morning and it was already almost midnight.

I woke up and saw I was still in the tub. I looked around and saw my candles were half way gone and yawned. I looked at the clock on the back of my bathroom door and saw I was sleep for almost an hour. I looked around for a minute before yawning and getting up.

I washed my body and finished up my nightly routine and went into my room to get dressed. I turned on my light and went to my chest to get out some night clothes when I felt hands on my back. I screamed and turned around to see Jimmy in blue pajama pants and nothing else.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was holding my chest while he sat on the corner of my bed and just looked at me for a moment.

"I told you I was on my way, what, you didn't believe me?" I smacked my lips and ignored him until I found one of his shirts that came to my knees and a scarf to tie my hair down with.

"Jimmy forgive me for not believing you, but you don't necessary keep your word." I picked my brush up and started brushing my short brownish red hair down. Jimmy rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to me until he was directly in front of me and looking down at me. I was 5'2, meaning he was over a foot taller then me. I placed my hands on my hips and bucked my eyes at him, daring him to do anything. Once I realized he wasn't I moved around him and picked up the lotion off my nightstand and sat on the bed.

"I tired Jonathan, I'm tired of you just blowing me off whenever you see fit for you. It's annoying and I'm ready to cut you off-" I started lotioning my legs. I watched Jimmy flex his back before looking over his shoulder at me and smiling.

"Cut me off of what, your friendship, or you? I know it's not the friendship, so what are you talking about?" I kept my eyes on him, but didn't open my mouth. Jimmy turned around full and waited, but I didn't have anything. I continued doing what I was doing and ignoring Jimmy's stare. Once I was done I put the lotion back on my nightstand and got up on my knees.

"Check this out-" It seemed like it all happened at once. In an instant I was scooped up and pinned up against my door. Jimmy kissed my lips a few times before moving his face back a bit.

"What am I checking out, huh? You? You know I'm always checking you out-" Jimmy whispering in my ear and licking on it. I wiggled my legs trying ot get down, but he had a firm grip on my thighs.

"Jimmy put me down-" I pulled on his ponytail, making his head jerk back, but all he did was laugh and cut me off by kissing me again, deeper.

"I don't know why you frontin' you know damn well I like that rough shit, hell, you do too." I wiggled around again and he finally let me go. I pushed past him and turned to face him…after I was a safe distance away.

"I'm not feeling it okay, I meant what I said Jimmy. This shit is old. Now if you can't keep your hands to yourself then you can gone on home." While I was talking Jimmy took his ponytail out and let his hair fall to his shoulder blades. I took a deep breath and tried to stand my ground. Jimmy cocked his head to the side and watched me for a moment before holding his hands up and backing away.

"Okay, you win, I'll keep my hands to myself. Let's just go to bed okay?" I eyed him not believing him, but agreed anyway. I turned around and was climbing into bed when I felt my shirt being lifted up. I turned around and tried to kick him away, but he ducked to the left and held my legs open.

"Stop fighting." He was clam at first and I ignored him. He had my ankles in a death grip and I twisted my whole body trying to get them loose. After struggling a little while longer he pulled me down to the edge and glared at me.

"STOP!" I stopped when I heard how serious he was, but I was breathing hard as hell. Jimmy kept his eyes on me and I did the same. I watched his head lower until all I saw were his eyes. He moved his hands from around my ankles and slid them up until they were on my inner thighs. He pushed them down until they were touching the bed. He moved them up more and I watched him place both his index fingers at my lips and moved them apart.

Without breaking eye contact I felt his warm tongue lick of my clitoris causing me to jerk a bit. I didn't see his mouth, but from his eyes I knew he was smiling. I redirected my eyes to the ceiling and was instantly smacked on the pussy.

"Look at me." I hissed at him, but even though I was mad, he looked damn good. His voice was deep, hair out, smelt so good and his dark eyes had me. He licked over my clit again…and again…and again before licking over my whole pussy. I squirmed and let a moan escape. He did it again, but flicked his tongue over my clit a few times before moving away. He grabbed up under my hips and moved me down so my ass was hanging off the bed a bit. He moved his hair off of his shoulder and grabbed up under my hips again. He dove back in and it felt like he was making out with my pussy. I first had my toes pointed but then they started to curl. I reached down and grabbed two fists full of hair and pushed his face in more. His thick tongue darted into my hole and I moaned louder. I looked down and saw his eyes closed. He moved one of his hands around to place over my stomach and pushed down a bit. He moved up a bit and circled his tongue around my clit before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. My toes were curled so hard that I started to get a cramp in my left leg. I moved my leg over and brought it up, trying to stretch it out. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw what I was doing and stopped.

"Take that shirt off." He stood up and I saw threw his pajamas he was at full attention. I sat up and pulled the t-shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. Jimmy dropped his pajamas and started getting on the bed. I moved up while he was moving up. When I was almost at the top. He grabbed my leg and pushed it up so my knee was beside my head. He positioned his dick at my opening and started to tease me.

"You cutting me off huh?" I bucked my hips up trying to get him in, but he moved back.

"Girl you better answer me." He said it jokingly, but his voice was still a bit husky.

"I really will if you don't stop playing with me, and treating me like shit." Jimmy smirked and pushed the head in. I rested the back of my knee on his shoulder.

"I don't treat you like shit." As he was talking his voice was deep and he was inching himself in. I bit my lip and felt my hips rising as he was going in. All I could do was nod my head because I didn't trust myself voice at the moment.

Jimmy got half way in and pulled out. He had a hand on each side of my head and started leaning down. He bit my chin lightly and I opened my mouth. He snaked his tongue in and as he did so he pushed his dick all the way in, muffling my screams. He moaned in my mouth and started moving slowly.

Jimmy is…a big boy. In height, size, and…other places. It always took me awhile to readjust to his full size every time we had sex, made love, or fuck and he knew that. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and moaned his name into his mouth and he started to pick up some speed.

He moved his hand down and grabbed my leg and put it around his waist. He broke the kiss and started speaking another language in my ear. A few words I recognized as curse words as he drove deeper. I held onto his shoulder while I cried out in pain and pleasure. He grabbed the back of my neck and titled my head up and started kissing me roughly. My headboard started to hit the wall hard and one of my pictures off my nightstand.

My eyes started to blur with tears and my head was getting clouded over. I was close to reaching my point, when he pulled out and flipped me over. He grabbed my waist and hiked me up high until it felt my ass was in the air and my face was down in one of my pillows. He pushed my legs open with his knee and in one stroke filled me completely. I screamed into my pillow as he pounded in me. With each thrust I screamed his name. I could feel my juices rolling down my thighs while he smacked my ass and pushed it upward. My spine started to twitch and I felt my lower half start to get numb as I came on his dick. He started to grunt and a few pumps later he pulled out and nutted on my thigh.

I slid my body down until I was flat on the bed. I was still shaking and trying my best to catch my breath. I felt the bed dip and then nothing. I turned my head and looked to my right and saw Jimmy wiping his hands over his face before bracing himself on my dresser. He looked up and at me through the mirror and smiled. I bit my lip and burred my face into my pillow.

"For a little lady you sure can work a dude." I looked back over and saw he was standing at the side of the bed. He had his hands out and I slowly rolled onto my side and took his hands. He pulled me up and over his left shoulder, causing me to squeal.

"What are you doing?" He started walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

"We gonna relight these candles and do it again…slower and longer." He put me down into the shower and looked around for the matches while I turned the water on…this shoulder be fun…the second nut is always better than the first.

**Hello Everyone! I am back, to all that remember me and to all who are new...HEY! As you can see this is a mostly Jimmy fic, and you can see it's going to get a bit naughty! Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up the next morning sore and annoyed. My body was satisfied, but everything else felt…blah! I let Jimmy get away with treating me like nothing and then shared my bed with him. I looked over to my left and saw Jimmy knocked out and rolled my eyes. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start getting ready for work.**

**I was brushing my teeth when Jimmy walked in with his hair all over the place and he was rubbing his eyes. He mumbled a good morning, but I ignored him.**

"**I said good morning girl." He smacked me on my ass and I damn near chocked on the toothpaste. I gave him a half wave and rinsed my mouth out.**

"**Morning." I mumbled and walked out the bathroom. I went back into my room and started getting dressed.**

"**Do I still have a uniform here?" Without looking up I pointed to the closet where I washed and hung up two of his chef uniforms. Jimmy went to the closet and pulled one of them out and laid it on the bed. **

"**Are you coming to eat at the restaurant for lunch?" I shrugged my shoulders and continued to button my shirt. I finished and reached for my pants that were on the bed, but Jimmy snatched them up and raised them in the air.**

"**Danielle are you going to talk or keep acting like a damn bobble head?" I squint my eyes at him and jumped up and snatched my pants from out of his grip.**

"**I don't know and I need to hurry up or I will be late for work." I said a bit smartly while pulling my slacks on. Jimmy mumbled something in his native tongue while going into the bathroom. I was putting my shoes on now when he slammed the door, causing me to jump a bit. I sucked my teeth at his actions and finished up getting ready.**

**When I was done I grabbed my purse and was heading for the door when he finally came out the bathroom.**

"**Hold up, I'll take you, I don't like you taking the bus-" I grabbed my keys and cell and waved him off.**

"**I will be just fine-" Jimmy rolled his eyes and blocked me leaving.**

"**Will you sit your little ass down and just wait? Damn!" I stood there for a moment thinking to myself he has lost his mind. For a second I thought fuck him and I was going to just catch the bus….and then I think about having a six'three Samoan standing in between me and the door…needless to say , my mother didn't raise a fool.**

**I sat down on my couch with a huff while he went back into my room and finished getting dressed. I rolled my neck and looked at the big clock on my wall and saw I had an hour to get to work. I yawned and closed my eyes until Jimmy was ready**

"**Let's go." Jimmy patted my leg making me open my eyes. I looked up at the clock and saw almost a half an hour went past.**

"**Damn Jimmy, what took you so long-" I stretched and yawned. Jimmy was standing in front of me brushing his hair back and putting it in a ponytail. I stood up and moved his hands away. He bent back and I fixed his ponytail straight, then smacked him upside the head.**

"**Just come on girl, always complaining." He threw his apron over his shoulder and opened the door. I walked out and screamed when he smacked me on the ass. I turned around and punched his shoulder the best I could before pointing my finger in his face.**

"**Just because you stayed the night doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you, so if I was you I would watch my mouth." Jimmy took his apron off his shoulder and put it behind my back and pulled me to his chest.**

"**What are you going to do, hurt me or something? I will ball you up in a second." I bit his chest and moved out of his hold.**

"**And I will wiggle out just like I always do-" He hit the alarm on his Cadillac Escalade and opened the door for me and helped me inside **

"**Oh really, if that's so then why didn't you wiggle out of the shower?" Before I could respond he shut the door in my face. I waited until he got into the driver's seat and said something. **

"**Why are you bring up the past, that's old and stanking now. I'm talking about the future." Jimmy started up the truck and eyed me with a smirk playing on his face**

"**Yeah I know…but are you stopping by, I'll make your favorite." He pulled out of my apartment complex and started making his way to my job downtown. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out my window.**

"**Depends on how the book store is doing and what kind of mood Malika is in, for some reason she just likes being a bitch." I sighed just thinking about having to deal with the co-manager at my job. She thinks she runs the whole damn store and I want to curse her ass out so bad, but I know she will tell her daddy…who owns the damn store.**

"**But she's a cute one-" I was brought out of my thoughts from Jimmy's voice. I forward my brows not really hearing what he said.**

"**What did you say?" Jimmy must have thought I was joking, but I really didn't hear him. He smiled and shrugged.**

"**Nothing." I eyed him for a minute trying to figure out what he said. I gave up once we were a few blocks from my job.**

"**Yeah okay, Jonathan please don't start with me." Jimmy stopped at a red light and looked over at me with a bit of anger in his face.**

"**What is with your attitude? I can't joke with you now?" The light changed and he drove the few blocks and stopped in front of my job. I rolled my eyes and started getting my bag.**

"**No, you can't, I have to go-" I was opening the door, but Jimmy pulled me over onto his lap.**

"**Come here." He positioned me so I was straddling him. I sighed and pointed behind him to my job for doors down.**

"**I have to get in-" Jimmy grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips.**

"**Fix your attitude. I'm sorry Danny. I fucked up and I'm sorry-" I relaxed a bit and looked down at our hands. The look he was giving me was sincere, but I've seen that look way too many times to let it effect me. **

"**Its old Jimmy-"I whispered. He kissed my hands a few times before dropping them into his lap.**

"**I know, but I really forgot." I looked at him and raised a brow.**

"**What were you doing that you couldn't answer your phone?" Jimmy cleared his throat and acted as if he was fixing my shirt.**

"**I'll make it up to you, since we are both off tomorrow, I'm going to take you out tonight." I rolled my eyes at him ignoring the question and at the fact he wanted me to believe we were going anywhere anytime soon.**

"**Really?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Jimmy pinched my hips making me jump.**

"**Yes really, get all dolled up and we are going out, okay?" He mocked me in a dummy's voice and bounced me a bit.**

"**Okay." I shrugged and started to get out. I already knew we weren't going a damn place and started thinking up things I would do when I got off of work…maybe watch Law&Oder SVU. They have a marathon going on tonight.**

"**Excuse me fast ass, but can I get a hug or kiss or something. You are not just going to use my body then my truck and leave me out in the cold!" I laughed in his face and gave him a hug. I didn't want either one of us going through the whole work day with something laying heavy on the chest. I was pulling back when he pulled me for a long, deep, passion filled kiss. **

**I felt Jimmy moving something behind me and then the truck went into park. He scooted me closer to him and I started to fill him rise. I tried to sit up a bit, but he pushed me back down and held onto my hips. I started pushing on his chest to get him to stop before I was really late for work, but when the seat started to go back I gave him a hard shove and broke the kiss.**

"**What?" Jimmy looked frustrated and confused at once. I ignored him and got off his lap and out of that truck quick.**

**Keep it up and we both are going to be late. Jimmy looked down at his lap and then back at me.**

"**You just going to leave me like this?" I nodded my head and walked away with a smile on my face.**

**I heard his engine rev up and then saw him speed away. I shook my head and unlocked the door to my job and walked in. I went to the back and turned the lights on in the front and put my things away. I walked back to the front and turned the Closed sign around so it would read Open to the public.**

**I looked around and took a deep breath…time to get to work.**

**Enjoy Folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just finshed selling a customer a few books and wished them a good day. I looked at my watch and saw it was two, time for me to go to lunch. Malika has been in the back all day counting money, meaning she was tealing again. I looked at the displays that her father told her to do a week ago in the corner still undone. I shook my head just as she was coming out of the back yawning...that bitch was sleep!**

"**Malika I'm about to go on my break-" I straighten the counter a bot and walked from around it and was on my way to the back to get my jacket. Malika looked at me and bucked her eyes at me.**

"**Uh excuse me, but those displays need to be done first." I grabbed my jacket and walk back to the front and rolled my eyes.**

"**And they will be done when I get back, its my break time and I'm going to take it." Malika placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.**

"**I don't care what time it is, I want those displays done and then you can have your fifteen minutes-" I put my jacket on and shook my head.**

"**First off it's an hour and secondly if you don't fall back into place I will tell your daddy you are skimming off the top with the profits." Malika relaxed her attitude and huffed her way to the back. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a few words before grabbing my purse and leaving…I'm going o lose my job behind her one day.**

**I looked at the line that was out front of the boys restaurant and smiled. They were doing so good with this place. I went around back and knocked on the door. I waited a minute before one of the waitresses opened the door for me.**

"**Hey Danny Long Legs, Jimmy is taking over cooking and Jey is in the office. I walked in and was met instantly with the hustle and bustle of everything going on. I went through the kitchen and saw Jimmy dicing his little heart out and yelling out orders. One of the cooks tapped Jimmy and he looked up. I waved at him and he nodded his head at me and yelled out an order.**

"**Somebody get that stuff shells and cheesy garlic bread going!" I mouthed a thank you and got a wink in return. **

**I walked through some double doors and went down a narrow hall that led to their office. I knocked n the door and heard a faint "come in" and opened the door. Jey was sitting behind the desk on the computer when I walked in. He stood up and I saw he had on a blue Lava Lava which means he must have been in the dining hall. **

"**Danny Long Legs! What's going on?" I rolled my eyes at the name and walked around his desk to give him a hug.**

"**I'm mad that the staff now calls me that." I took his place behind the desk and saw he was making the food orders for next week. **

"**What's going on Jey, how's the little lady in your life?" I leaned back in his chair and watched the smile come over his face.**

"**Jaye is good, she moving slower now that she's six months pregnant, but she's doing real good." I laughed at him and shook my head. No one would have thought as much as Jimmy love women and flirted that Jey would be the one settling down and having a baby first. **

"**I can't believe you are going to be a daddy. All I can think about is the skinny kick with the big head who looked like a lollipop-" Jey flipped me off and I laughed out loud. Someone knocked on the door before opening it and came in with a tray full of food. Jey nodded his head to I think his name is Paul. I thanked him before he turned around and left.**

"**Did Jimmy really make this? You know he will take credit in a second if you're not around." I said teasingly while I started eating. Jey took the seat that was in front of his desk and started eating his food.**

"**No he made it, when it comes to you he cooks…and he seemed as if he was in trouble so he put a bit more attention into it…what did he do?" I finished chewing and shook my head.**

"**He stood me up last night. He invited me to one of his buddies parties and then didn't even show up so I'm stuck there looking like boo the damn fool." I took a sip of my tea and sighed at just the thought of what happened last night. Jey leaned back in his seat and let out a long whistle .**

"**So what did you do to him?" I kept my attention on my food and purposely didn't answer him. **

**The room fell silent for a few minutes. I thought he took the hint and just let it drop, but when I went to take a sip of my drink, out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me.**

"**What?" Jey went back to eating and after he was finished chew and swallowed he pointed his fork at me.**

"**Woman you better answer my question." I rolled my eyes and dropped my fork. Jey eyed me awhile longer before shaking his head and smirking.**

"**Fucked the hell out of you didn't he?" I hung my head down while Jey laughed.**

"**Aww, don't do all of that, bt Danny you need to stop letting him do that, he's going to think he can do whatever he wants and you are just going forgive him with some sex.**

"**That's your brother-"**

"**And I love my brother, but I also know an asshole when I see one and my brother can be an asshole when it comes to you…and in all honesty I thought you would make me an uncle before I make Jimmy one." I damn near chocked to death when he said that and he kept on eating like he didn't say anything out of the way. I gulped down the rest of my tea and shook my head no.**

"**Hell no!" Jey nodded his head and took a bite out of his sandwich.**

"**Do you two even use condoms or are you on birth control?" I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck.**

"**Neither, he pulls out." Jey dropped his sandwich and stood up.**

"**Are you serious!what are you two fifteen or something? Danny you could be pregnant now, go take a test." I started going onto his plate and eating his seafood salad. Jimmy walked in just as Jey started laughing out loud.**

"**What's so funny?" Jey walked over to Jimmy and patted him on the back.**

"**Danny's pregnant, congrats uso." Jimmy's eyes damn near bucked out of his head. When Jey said that. I threw my napkin at him and stood up myself.**

"**WHAT!" I waved my hand at him and found some gum in my purse. Jimmy looked like he was going to faint from thought while Jey laughed all over again..**

"**I am not pregnant, your brother is just as ass! Joshua go to hell!" Jimmy put his hand over his chest and looked over at his brother. Jey was smiling right at him, but walked over to me and gave me a hug.**

"**I bet they have condoms down there." I pushed him away while he pinched my hips before going back to work. Jimmy watched him leave before focusing back on me.**

"**What is he talking about?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder while I just waved the question away as if it was nothing.**

"**Nothing, is the rush over?" Jimmy shrugged and pulled me into a hug and tried to kiss me, but I ducked under his arms and moved towards the middle of the room.**

"**Yeah, Markus is taking over…still mad at me-" Jimmy kept his back to me and I folded my arms over my chest.**

"**Yes I am." Jimmy sighed and sat on top of the desk and reached out for me, but I shook my head no.**

"**How can I make it up to you?" I shook my head and rubbed my hands over my slacks.**

"**I don't even know, but I don't want to think about it or I'll get all upset again." I smoothed the back of my hair down and realized I need a shape up.**

"**You about to go back to work?" I nodded my head and just…stood there. Jimmy coughed in his closed fist and just watched me.**

"**Yup, I'm going to try not to kill that little girl." I said and he made some type of noise with his mouth. I nodded my head and started swinging my purse from side to side. **

**Having Jimmy stare me down was starting make me nervous. I hated when he did that and damnit he knew it! I watched a smile slowly curve at his lips and flipped him off. His eyes grew dark and he stood up and walked over to me. He stood directly in front of me and dropped his smile. I kept my eyes on his chest afraid to look up. He dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose on my cheek and down to my neck. I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. He moved back up, over my cheek and to my nose until I had no choice but to look into his eyes. He took his thumb and placed it under my chin and tilted my head up.**

"**Don't let her faze you, just do those little bit of hours and come back here and I will take you home when I'm done." If you ask me now what he said I would not have a damn clue. All I did was nod my head and he did the same. Jimmy kissed my nose and walked out of the office.**

**I looked around the office confused and scratched the top of my head.**

"**The hell did he say?"**

**After work I went home and got the bath going. I looked into the fridge and saw some left over seafood platter from the boys place I had yesterday for lunch. I was so glad Jey gave me double the servings and I now didn't have to make dinner. **

**I grabbed my phone and placed it on the side of the sink and stripped down to nothing. I got intot he tub and of course my phone started going on.**

"**What the hell…hello? I answered while turning the water off.**

"**Danny get me out of this damn house! Jey won't let me go anywhere by myself!" I moved the phone away from my ear and sighed.**

"**Jaye, you are a grown woman, you can do whatever you want-" I heard her smack her lips and moved the phone away, knowing she was about to go off again.**

"**Have you ever carried a Fatu's child? You can't do a damn thing except get fat off of their cooking!" I groaned out a no and she made a noise with her mouth.**

"**And you are complaining because…?" The line went dead for a moment and she ignored my question completely.**

"**Are you doing anything tonight?" **

"**Nope, listen. Let me finish my bath and I will be over in about an hour. Where are we going?" I heard her squeal and couldn't help but laugh a little.**

"**We are going to the movies, then Cold Stone for ice cream annnnnnd theeeeeen…eat something else" I crossed my eyes and let out a breath. Between Jaye, Jey, and Jimmy…I'm going to be one short fat chick.**

"**Okay Jaye, I will be there in an hour."**

"**Thank you sis you are the best!" I shook my head at her calling me sis.**

"**Bye." I hung up and quickly washed my body and got out. I put some jeans on with a short sleeve v-neck t-shirt and was quickly out of the door. I'm so glad they only live a few blocks away.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Thank you for taking me out of that house Danny." We were sitting in Cold Stone and even though I know what Jaye said, I barely understood it with her stuffing her mouth with cheesecake ice cream.**

"**Don't mention it kiddo." That earned me a glare and I gave her a cheeky smile.**

"**Whatever small fry, but can I ask you something personal?" I raised a brow and got a little nervous.**

"**Like what?" Jaye stopped eating and gave me a stank look.**

"**Relax girl, I wasn't going to ask were you tested or if it's positive. I just want to know how you and Jimmy got to the point…where you two…you know-" I held my hand up and finished the sentence for her.**

"**Have sex from time to time?" Jaye snapped and pointed at me.**

"**There you go." I laughed a little and sat back in my seat. I had to think and pick my words before answering.**

"**Well, as you know Jey and I were friends first, but what you don't know is that Jimmy and I couldn't stand each other." Jaye looked surprised and put her spoon down.**

"**Get the fuck out, you two act like a married couple." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.**

"**Hell no, he was cocky, annoying, he treated me like shit…and still does." Jaye made a noise and went back to eating her ice cream.**

" **I'm not even touching that, but it's your day off tomorrow and you didn't have anything to do tonight?" I shrug and took a lick of my butter pecan ice cream cone. On the inside I was glad to get off that topic…it was a bit…touchy for me.**

"**Well, Jimmy said he was taking me out, but you know how that goes. He says one thing and then do another." Jaye raised a brow and stopped eating.**

"**Wait, didn't he stand you up last night." I nodded my head and Jaye pushed her cup away and started gathering her things while I just sat there and watched.**

"**Now I know you have every right to be upset and not to trust my brother-in-law, but Danny I know when he messed up once, he's not going to do it again, twice in a row." I continued to lick my ice cream and nod my head.**

"**May not to you, but he has done it to me. Jay I'm sick of it and as a best friend he wants me to be there for him, no questions asked. When it's vice versa, I can't even get a damn text. So whatever he said or promised me today, it went in one ear and out the other." Jaye sighed and with the help of me and the table stood up.**

"**Well I'm ready to go home and I think you should do the same." I laughed a little and we walked to the car and I took Jaye home.**

**I was walking home from Jey and Jaye's and thinking about what she said. It's true if Jimmy messes up he will try to make it up the next time, but that never happens with me. **

**Well that's what I always thought until I saw his truck in my parking lot. I looked up and saw the lights on in my apartment. I groaned to myself and dragged my feet the rest of the way to my apartment.**

**I leaned on the wall beside my door and took my key out. I just stuck it in the lock when the door swung open and Jimmy was standing in front of me with a white button down shirt on and a sweater vest under it, dark jeans and his hair was back neatly in a ponytail.**

"**Is this your way of getting back at me?" I could hear the anger in his voice, but I was too tired and just wanted to go to bed, the last thing I wanted to do was argue.**

"**Jimmy please, I've had a long day and I just want to…"I walked into my apartment and saw flowers, candles and dinner. But the dinner looked cold, the candles were burnt down and the flowers were on it's last leg. I sighed and turned around to look at Jimmy.**

"**Jonathan I'm sorry, I didn't think you really meant anything by what you said today." Jimmy just shook his head and went around the room blowing out candles and when he got to the food he walked into the kitchen and I could hear him throwing it away with force. **

" **I don't even know why I do the things I do for you, you're not even my chick." All the guilt I felt went away and was replace with anger. I kicked off my shoes and walked into my little kitchen area to see Jimmy slamming dishes around**

"**Excuse me? The things you do for me? You cook one fucking dinner and you sound as if you brought me the moon and stars! All you do for me? Heartache, disappointment, confusion, annoyance, and most of fucking all BULLSHIT!" Jimmy slammed down the last plate and it shattered on the counter.**

"**I'm trying to help your boring ass out and you want to talk shit? So I forget a few things, it's not like you have anything better to do!" I took a step back feeling as though someone smacked the hell out of me. **

"**So what am I, a pitty party? You know you are starting to be the same Jimmy I couldn't stand years ago!" Jimmy rolled his eyes and blew some air out of his mouth.**

"**Whatever Danny, you acting like a real bitch right now, and letting me do all of this and standing me up is childish-"I put my hands together and put them to my lips before dropping them to my side.**

"**Well let me act my age and tell you to get the fuck out of my home." Jimmy laughed a little and cocked his head to the side.**

"**What?" I saw his jacket hanging on the back of one of my chairs and picked it up and threw it at him.**

"**Get the fuck on, and take all of your shit with you, clothes and whatever else is here and if you don't get it all within the hour it will be in the trash by morning." I had tears rolling down my face, but I didn't care. I don't care how long I have known you or who you are, I refuse to be disrespected like that by anyone! I went into my bathroom and started snatching everything that was his and throwing it out of the bathroom, not caring if it broke or not. When I thought everything was gone I slammed and locked the door and got ready for a quick shower before going to bed.**

**I looked down and saw of all things Jimmy's watch laying by the soap on the counter. I remember giving him that watch on his birthday five years ago. I wiped my face and hopped into the shower.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room. The lights were out, but my nightstand lamp was still on. I could see Jimmy taking even breaths which lets me know he's sleep. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his side and looked at his face. He looked so at peace. I held my foot back ready to kick the bed, but I ended up scared out of my damn mind.<strong>

"**If you kick me, I'm going to throw you out the damn window." I sat on the edge of the bed and held my chest. Jimmy never did open his eyes or move anything other then his lips. I slapped one of his legs and that's when he opened one eye.**

"**Why did you hit me?" He sat up and I just rolled my eyes before speaking.**

"**What are you still doing here?" Jimmy pulled me over to him and placed me on his lap o we were facing each other.**

"**You didn't think I was going to leave, just because you told me to…did you?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm…right on the U of his tattoo.**

"**Yes I did, but all jokes asides…you took me back to that point Jonathan." Jimmy laid back on the pillows and sighed before rubbing his hands over his face. I moved off of him and sat up on my knees beside him.**

"**I thought we agree never to bring that up again Danny? That was a long time ago." I rubbed the back of my neck while he sat up some.**

"**I know that, but Jimmy…you treated me like shit." Jimmy smirked and nodded his head before growing serious.**

"**I know that…and I'm so sorry Danielle." he looked over at me and I could for once…ONCE see he really meant what he said.**

"**Remember you birthday." Jimmy winced before nodding his head and looking away.**

"**Yes I do."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eighteen, the legal age of freedom…ALMOST! I have been eighteen for I think eight days and now it was my best friend and his brother's turn.**

**I was watching Jey try on different outfits and in each one he looked great, but he just haaaad to look perfect for turning eighteen! I was sitting on his bed yawning because it was now eleven minutes past twelve in the afternoon and he had me up since five picking out clothes.**

"**You should have been a girl. You have more clothes then I do." I say while picking up a few shirts. I squealed when a pair of jeans landed on the top of my head and everything went black.**

"**Ha fucking ha, your just mad because my hair looks better then yours." I threw his jeans onto the floor and touched my hair. I glared at him because I just finished braiding his hair the night before into a zig zag design.**

"**See if I braid your hair again-" Jey winked at me through the mirror he had on his door, but everything stopped when Jimmy came walking through in just a black beater and red hooping shorts.**

"**Danny do my hair." I scrunched my face up and rolled my eyes.**

"**Like hell, tell that chick from up town to do it-" I waved him off and he smacked his lips.**

"**Stop playing, I need my hair done!" I looked at him long and hard before turning my attention to Jey.**

"**I think you should wear the other jacket-" Jimmy huffed and grabbed my leg. He pulled me down until my legs were swing off the bed and sat down on the floor. He tossed me the comb and grease off the night stand by the bed and took his hair out of it's ponytail.**

"**Always playing and shit, do my hair Danielle." I raised the jar of grease over my head and was on my way to hitting Jimmy on the head with it, but Jey shook his head no.**

"**Happy birthday to me Danny." I gave him a hard look before rolling my eyes and picking up the comb.**

"**Whatever…how do you want it?" I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled on it until his head went to he left.**

"**Something like Jey's but a bit different…and not so tight." I yanked on his head again and started to part his hair down the middle.**

"**Sure."**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody was out and having fun. Jey was with his girlfriend and so was Jimmy…but what she didn't know was that his side ass was her best friend and she was there too. Me, I flew solo and just enjoyed the time away from my home. <strong>

**We went to dinner, on the twins parents and was laughing at something that happened last year at school when the topic shifted to me.**

"**Remember when Danny wore that Raven's jersey to school and everybody got on her ass?" I slowed my laughing down and raised a brow. I saw out the corner of my eye Jey laugh but it was a nervous one.**

"**Oh yeah, but why did you have to burn it Jimmy?" my laughing stopped all together and my brows forward.**

"**You did what?" Jimmy rubbed his chin and tried to hide his smile.**

"**Come on D, nobody likes the Ravens here, and no one cared you are from Baltimore." I tried to blink back a few tears, but I couldn't help them from falling.**

"**Man I can't believe you are the one that did that, why would you burn it?" Jey looked a bit upset, but tried to stay calm. Jimmy gave him a mug before laughing.**

"**It was a joke man, she can get another one, matter of fact, I'll buy you one." I threw my napkin on the table and stood up.**

"**Excuse me." As I quickly left I could hear Jey telling Jimmy that that jersey was a gift from my father…he gave it to me, before he was in a fatal car accident which was the next day. He met the Ravens and had Ray Lewis give me his game winning jersey. I was so happy that I wanted to wear it one time before I had it framed…but that never happened.**

**I just made it outside and broke down on the curb. A few people were outside and took a few steps back and started whispering, but the last thing on my mind was people talking about me.**

**Hearing who burnt my jersey brought back all the painful memories from that day. The day my jersey was burnt was the day I found out my father was killed. I knew my make-up was all over the place and I could feel a few snot bubbles, but all I could see was my father in his casket.**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jimmy standing there. I stood up and moved away quickly.**

"**Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" With all of my might I tried to slap the shit out of him! His head snapped to the right and back to facing me. He had shock written all over his face.**

"**Have you lost your damn mind?" I went to slap him again, but he caught my hand and spun me around and held onto both of my arms. **

"**I hope you burn in hell just like my jersey burnt that day!" Jimmy let me go with a shove and I turned around to see him glaring at me.**

"**Fuck you and that fucked up jersey! Next time don't be dumb enough to wear it around these parts-" I slapped him again and ran away.**

* * *

><p><strong>I got out of the bed and walked out of my room. Jimmy was calling me, but I kept going to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I hopped up on the counter and just sat their playing with the bottle.<strong>

"**Danny-" I shook my head , but kept my eyes on the bottle.**

"**Just leave it alone Jonathan." I heard his sigh and he backed out of the kitchen. I opened the bottle and took a few sips before letting a few tears fall…I miss my father.**

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up to the smell of food. I looked around and saw the other side of my bed a mess and yawned. Jimmy must be cooking. I got out of bed and walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw that everything was cleaned up from last night and the coffee table was set for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jimmy wiping the sides of a plate of food.<strong>

"**Really Jimmy?" he looked up at me and smiled.**

"**Force of habit, but good morning." I whispered a good morning and watched him walk out the kitchen with a plate and sat it down on the coffee table.**

"**I thought I always cook when you are off." Jimmy wiped his hands on a dish towel and shrugged his shoulders. I couldn't sleep much so I decided to get up and cook you breakfast." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**Thank you-" he pulled me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.**

"**Don't mention it, but if you really want to thank me, you can start by feeding me this fruit." I raised a brow, but before I could react he was on the couch and I was on his lap. I sighed and reached over and picked up a bowl of sliced honey dew and started feeding him.**

**You know you have two hands for a reason right?" I picked up a slice and fed him. He took a bit and leaned back.**

"**Shush woman, you messing up the mood." I leaned back a bit and watched him open his mouth for another bite. I smirked and shoved the rest of the slice in his mouth making him gag a bit.**

"**How's that for a good mood." Jimmy spit the honey dew out and grabbed me in a playful headlock.**

"**Why do you play so much? I wiggled out of the lock and hit his arm.**

"**Don't you ever do that again!" I saw my scared came off when I wiggled out and fingered combed my hair back down.**

**I looked at the table again and then back at Jimmy.**

"**Where is yours?" Jimmy looked over my shoulder and then looked up at me.**

"**I wasn't hungry for that. I took a slice of the honey dew and nodded my head. I started eating it when I caught on to what he said. I looked over at him and saw him eyeing me up and down. I only had on a bra and bikini underwear since it was warm last night. I slid off of his lap and giggled when he pushed me onto the couch and positioned himself over me.**

"**My food is getting cold." I pointed to my plate and Jimmy followed my finger. He picked up and sliced strawberry and slid it down my stomach.**

"**What the hell…" my words trailed off when he licked the trail of juice away. When he got to my bra he slid his hand under me and unhooked it.**

**He took my bra off and was leaning down to lick my nipple when I heard kiss. Before I could cover up, the door opened and Jey walked in. He had a big smile on his face, but when he saw what was going on it turned into a sly smile.**

"**Damn man can't you knock or call before just rushing in!" Jimmy sat up and I got up and quickly went into my room. The whole time Jey watched me and when I got to my room and turned around and flipped him the bird before shutting my door.**

**I found one of Jimmy's beaters and put it on. I brushed my little bit of hair back and went back into the living room to see Jey eating my breakfast.**

"**That's my breakfast." I said while snatching a sausage link out of his hand. Jey laughed a bit and kept on eating.**

"**Looked like you were about to get your fill of another kind of sausage." My eyes grew wide and I threw one of my couch pillows at him. Jey ducked it and blew a kiss at me.**

"**Whatever, sooo…why are you here and why is Jimmy so quite?" I looked over at Jimmy and saw him just watching us. Jey looked up at Jimmy and had to do a double take.**

"**I don't know about this fool, BUT! Chef Ramsey will be at our restaurant next week to do a spot about good dining featuring us." I screamed and jumped up. I ran over to Jey and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed.**

"**GET OUT! Are you serious!" I let him go and he rubbed his neck and poked my hip.**

"**Yes I'm serious…and it will be great if I can actually live to do it…trying to kill me?" I pulled on his hair and laughed. I looked over at Jimmy and saw him mugging the hell out of me. I stopped laughing and focused my attention back on Jey.**

"**Well he should love the food and the both of you…this is huge!" Jey finished MY plate and stood up.**

"**Yeah I know, we can be the it spot if everything goes well." I stood up and hugged him and walked him to the door.**

"**It's going to go well, the Usos don't fail damnit!" Jey laughed and kissed me on my cheek before leaving. I shut the door and locked AND chained the door. I turned around and damn near died when I saw Jimmy right in my face.**

"**You fucked my brother?" my eyes grew wide and I was at a lost for words."**

"…**Huh?" was the only thing I could get out.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?" Jimmy brows forward as I acted dumb and moved around him just to put some distance between us.

"Don't play with me Danielle, did you two fuck around?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch with a huff. I'm out of breakfast, morning sex AND now I have to deal with this crap? All on my day off, DAMN!

"It was a few times and a long time ago-" Jimmy took a deep breath and balled his hands into fist.

"What is a long time Danny?" I know he was trying to stay calm, but his neck started to turn red so I know he was upset. Even though I did NOT want to have this conversation, I was willing to give the quickest and shortest answers I could just so it could be dropped.

"The last time was on a birthday." Jimmy took a step towards me, but moved back while holding his hands up. I raised a brow trying understand what he was so pissed about. It was a long time ago! I'm not with Jey…nor am I with Jimmy so what was the big ass deal!

"Which one?" I let my head fall back and groaned. Why was this a big as deal, why do you need to know so damn much…who wants to know when and where did they fuck a relative, not only that, but why do you want to when I did…and once again…I'M NOT WITH YOU! I started to relax all of a sudden and folded my arms over my chest.

"You two's eighteenth birthday." Jimmy's face relaxed a bit and he looked a bit guilty.

* * *

><p>I was walking downtown crying my eyes out. I made a few wrong turns so I was half lost. I knew how to get back on track, but I was so out of it that I couldn't even think straight or care to.<p>

I reached a corner and looked up at a street sign and it was blurry from my tears in the way. I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.

"You know a young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here all alone." I looked over my shoulder and saw Jey walking over to me slowly. I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and tried to pull it together, but I ended up falling apart.

Jey grabbed my arms and pulled me into a bear hug. I grabbed onto his hoodie and cried into it while he just held me.

Come on Long Legs, with your little ass if you keep crying like that…your heart may stop or something." I ended up coughing on one of my cries and started laughing. I moved back and punched him lightly in the chest making he laugh some.

"You are a fool…oh shit, look at your hoodie." I looked at some of the eye make-up I had on; on his hoodie and pouted a bit. Jey looked down and shook his head while shrugging his shoulders

"Don't worry about it, I just want to make sure you are okay." I moved back some and shook my head no.

"I can't believe he did that." I whispered. Jey nodded his head and agreed, but before I could dwell on it, he started guiding me back up the street.

"I can't either, but let's get you home, it looks like its about to rain and I can't afford for your little ass to melt." I looked up at the once dark sky filled with stars was now forming big gray clouds. I sighed and looked down to see Jey's car was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Jey didn't answer me he just opened the door for me and I got in.

* * *

><p>I just walked out of my bathroom and was glad that the house was empty. I walked into my room with my night shirt that had Care Bears on it and my hair twisted up in a towel.<p>

Jey was laying on my bed looking at South Park and laughing. I looked at the time and saw it was three hours left in his birthday. I took the towel off of my hair and threw it on the end of the bed. I shook my hair out and let it fall to my waist. I looked at Jey and saw him looking at me, but quickly went back to looking at his show and laughing. I bit my lip and ran downstairs and got a chocolate creamed filled tasty cake and a candle. I found a book of matches in our junk drawer in the kitchen and ran back upstairs. Jey was in the same spot when I sat the cake on my dresser and lit the candle. I quickly turned the lights out, catching Jey's attention.

"What are you doing?" I turned around holding the cake and started singing happy birthday. Jey put the tv on mute and a smiled spread across his face.

By the time I was finish singing the song I was standing in front of him. Jey took the cake from me and laughed a little.

"This is cute." I sat down beside him and nodded towards the cake.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish." Jey gave me a sideways look, but closed his eyes and blew the candle out. I did a little clap and whispered yay, making him nudge me with his elbow.

"Shut up, but thank you Danny, this was sweet…seeing as though you didn't give me a gift and all-" I stood up and turned the light back on and placed my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me, but I did your hair and your no good brother's hair! BUT…your gift is at your house-" Jey stood up and adjusted his boxers. Out of habit I glanced down when I saw him moving and quickly moved away.

Now, Jey and I are the best of friends and we have had sex I think twice. When we were sixteen we lost our virginity to each other…when we were seventeen because…because. And that was it.

I took a step back which made Jey look down at himself and then back at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I glanced up at his face and just shrugged.

"Nothing, but you sure look different. When did you start working out so much?" Jey looked down at himself again and flexed his arms a bit.

Jey use to be a bit on the skinny side. He was always the smallest twin, but now it seems he's the most fit. He's been wearing so many baggy clothes that this is really the first time I have seen him since he has been going to the gym with his brother and father.

"I was sick of being skinny so I started eating more and working out…what do you think?" he made a muscle and I squeezed his arm and nodded my head in approval.

"Looking good, but-" Jey picked up the cup cake and took the candle out.

"Help me eat it." I made a face ad shook my head no.

"I rather not, that's all yours and besides…you know I can't eat anything sweet unless you make it." Jey looked at the cupcake and then at me. He broke off a piece and held it to my lips.

"But I want to share." I moved his hand away and shook my head no.

"No thank you, happy birthday Joshua and good night." I stood on my tippy toes while he leaned down some and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked over to my bed and got in. I knew Jey was going to stay up and watch more cartoons…like he always did when he stayed at my house. The lights went out and I felt the bed dip and instead of the volume being turned up the room was almost dark, but the street light let in a nice glow in my room. I turned around and was face to face with Jey.

"What are you doing?" Jey scooted closer to me and dipped his head down so our lips would almost touch. Me being a bit shock from the closeness and being in this predicament before…I dared not move.

"Eat the cake Anna Mae" Jey held up the cupcake between us and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If I take a bite of it, will you leave me alone?" Jey nod his head and I took a big bite, almost biting his thumb.

"Damn Danny!" I covered my mouth so none of the cake would fall out from me laughing. Jey got out of the bed and took my free hand. We walked over to my window seat and he sat down and pulled me onto his lap with my back facing him and we both were looking out the window at the rain.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy-" I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"You can't keep apologizing for him Jey. I understand he's your brother, but you two are not the same.

"That's true…so how about my apology from you to me?" I let go of his hand and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Excuse me?" Jey pushed me up and turned me around so I was now straddling his lap.

"You heard me…woman you have been trying to end my birthday for like the past hour. I still have a good two hours left and I am going to enjoy them…with you." His hands started moving up under my shirt and once then reached my shoulder blades he ran them back down and let them rest on my waist.

I moved in and kissed his forehead, nose and then his lips. Before I could move back, he grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I my hands rest on his shoulders while he started to move my shirt up. I broke the kiss and lifted it the rest of the way and took it off. Jey sat back and just looked at me for a moment.

I leaned in and kissed from the back of his ear down to his neck…something he always said he liked…BEFORE we ever had sex. I head him grunt and take one of my breast in his hand and started to rub on my nipple with his thumb.

I slid my hands down his chest, to his abs and down to his boxers. I kissed my way to his chin and licked up to his lips. He smacked my hand away and I gasped when he ripped the string to my panties and pulled me closer. I bit down on my bottom like and repositioned myself so I was sitting directly on his di-

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Jimmy glaring at me. I looked around and saw I was in my apartment and blinked a few times while rubbing the back of my neck…I could still feel a tingle down my back where Jey touched me so many years ago.<p>

"Yes Jimmy…look can you just stop! It was years ago, we were younger…I couldn't stand your ass and…it happened." Jimmy just stood there staring me down to the point I grew bored. I stood up and walked over to him and grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled on it until we were eye level.

"Can you stop acting up?" Jimmy eyes grew wide and he picked me up. I still had a hold on his hair and I tried yanking it again, but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed until I let it go.

"I need to teach your ass some respect." He slammed me on the couch making me laugh and then got on top of me.

Even though the topic was over for the moment, I knew it would come up again…but I'm glad I dodged that bullet…again.

**Thank you everyone for the comments! I'm going to try an update as much as I can so continue reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jimmy was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts. Jimmy made me think about something I haven't thought of in…forever! I was sitting in my kitchen leaned back in my chair and let my head drop back. I just closed my eyes when I heard my door open and shut. **

"**Forget all of that, lift your head up and talk to me Long Legs." I opened my eyes and forward my brows. Jey was standing over me with his hands on his waist and wearing a worried expression.**

"**You Fatu men are so damn rude! What do you want Jey?" Jey grabbed a chair and placed it directly in front of me and sat down. I lifted my head up and rubbed the back of my neck…I won't do that again.**

**As I was rolling my neck to get the kinks out, Jey turned my chair around so I was facing him.**

"**So why is this fool coming to my house and yelling at me about something that happened years ago between the two of us?" I dropped my head on the table and groaned. I thought riding him dizzy would buy me at least a week, but I guess the fuck not!**

"**I told him we were eighteen and it was your birthday-" Jey sighed and rubbed his forehead before fixing his eyes on me again.**

"**Well damn, I told him it was on your vacation when we were nineteen." I gave him the side eye and shook my head.**

"**What vacation did we go on?" I squealed when Jey tapped my forehead twice and pointed behind me.**

**I followed his finger until I looked at my refrigerator. I looked around at the pictures until one caught my eye. I made an "O" sound and turned back around.**

"**My vacation…I forgot all about that-" Jey frowned and stood up.**

"**Fuck you mean you forgot all about that? How do you forget me…all of this?" I rolled my eyes and stood up myself and opened the fridge door to get a bottle of water out. I tossed one to Jey and took one out for me.**

"**Jey shut up, I mean-" Jey smacked his lips and looked me over.**

"**You already said what you meant…I'm hurt Danny-" I walked up to him and knocked him upside the head with my water.**

"**Will you cut it out Joshua! I remember now! That's was some morning and afternoon." I eased back into my chair the whole time Jey was watching me with a silly grin on his face.**

"**Yeah it was…you know I never did get a thank you card or a fruit basket for what I did for you." I opened my bottle of water and started to drink it.**

"**For what?" I asked with water still in my mouth." Jey winked at me and drank some of his water.**

"**For giving you that ass you switch around with." I chocked on my water and dropped the bottle. Jey couldn't hold his in either and ended up spitting some out and laughing at me. **

**I was holding my chest and coughing loudly while Jey patted me on the back and laughed in my damn ear. The only thing I could do was flip him off and push him away.**

"**You are such an asshole!" My voice was still horse so all I could do was whisper. Jey pulled me up and into a hug, all the while still laughing and kissed the top of my head.**

"**But you love me all the same." I took in his sent and surprisingly it was the same thing he was wearing when I went to Hawaii for my vacation while they were in school.**

"**You know that's the same vacation Jimmy and I got close." I whispered while Jey still held onto me. I felt him lay his check on the top of my head and sigh.**

"**Yeah…sometimes I'm glad and sometimes I regret letting it happen." I looked up at him with a raised brow.**

"**Regret?" Jey stared me down for a minute and I got the funny stirring in the pit of my stomach again.**

* * *

><p><strong>I just walked into Jey and Jimmy's dorm room and looked around. The windows were open and I could smell the ocean air. I smiled to myself and just thought about the tan I was going to get while I was here…well that was until Jimmy walked in with Jey and dropped my things on the floor with a loud thud.<strong>

"**Listen, don't mess with anything and I won't hurt you…oh, and have fun kiddo." He patted me on the back a bit hard and left the room. Jey looked at the door and shook his head. I picked up one of my bags and sat it on one of the beds…I guess Jimmy's.**

"**Forget about him girl, welcome to Hawaii Long Legs!" He pulled me into a bear hug and I giggled. Jey looked…different! He grew a few more inches, he has more facial hair and his hair was…GONE! It was some there, but it was cut short, also he was built out of this world. I guess he found a better gym because he was much bigger than the last time I saw him…then again it has been almost a year since we last saw each other.**

**I pulled back out of the hug and touched his chest.**

"**Look at you, you all big and shit, got me looking tiny-"Jey cut me off by lifting me up by my thighs and kissing me. I held onto his shoulders and of course accepted his kiss. I could feel Jey's hands going up over my ass and he gave it a squeeze. I moaned in his mouth and pulled back.**

"**Well damn Fatu…missed me?" I hopped down and sat on his bed. Jey walked over to the door and locked it. I raised a brow, but it became clear what he wanted when he took his shirt off. He pulled out one of the chairs that was under his desk and sat down. He untied his sweats and let them hang low on his waist and waved me over.**

"**Come here Danielle." I felt like a damn virgin all over again. My legs were shaking even before I stood up. It took everything in me not to point to myself and ask "me?" in a squeaky ass voice. **

**I took a deep breath and stood up and prayed that I don't fall on my ass. I took two steps when he stopped me. He slouched down in the chair a bit and waved his finger at me.**

"**The shirt and shorts have to go." I looked down at what I had on and frowned. If I took my shirt and shorts off that would only leave me in my thong. I didn't wear a bra because hell…it was just too damn hot and I'm young, I can pull the look off. **

"**Jey I just got off the plane, can I get at the least a few minutes to my-" Jey reached out for me and I gave him my hands. He pulled me over until I was standing in between his legs.**

"**You need help taking them off?" He tugged on my shirt and I laughed lightly while trying to push his hands away.**

"**No, I was just saying-" Jey pulled my shirt up and started kissing on my stomach.**

"**Why are you still dressed?" He bit under my navel and looked up at me with his big brown eyes. I flinched a bit from the bite, but relaxed when I felt his tongue. **

**When I didn't answer, he stood up and took it upon himself to undo my shorts and pushed them down and over my hips. When they dropped to the floor I took a step back.**

"**Josh wait a minute…how many women have you been with out here?" Jey rolled his eyes and mumbled something.**

"**Does it matter?" I raised a brow and sat back down on the bed.**

"**Yes it really does-"Jey huffed and sat back down in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face. The whole time I'm looking at him like he has lost his damn mind!**

**I mean really, was it that serious? Because if it was the he must have been fucking everything in site! Jey glared at me and I assume I was glaring back because he broke eye contact with me.**

"**Why? What do you get out of knowing who I have been fucking?" I cocked my head to the side and for a second, a split second I thought I was listening to Jimmy and not Jey. I smacked my lips and got up. I snatched up my shorts and started putting them back on.**

"**What are you doing?" I buttoned my shorts and started getting my bags.**

"**I'm leaving and getting a room at the hotel." I went to grab another bag, but Jey beat me to it and moved it out of my reach.**

"**Danny please-" His voice soften a bit, but just a bit and honestly, I really didn't give a damn.**

"**No, it seems while you are out here you picked up a few bad habits from your brother. All you want is ass and your rude as fuck! If this is what I have to look forward to while I'm on my vacation, I rather spend it by myself and enjoy this time alone!" I went to grab my bag again, but this time Jey picked me up and sat me on his desk.**

"**Girl have you lost your mind? Sit your ass right there and cool off, and if you're not in five minutes, I'm throwing your ass in the water!" I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes. Jey picked my purse up and tossed it on Jimmy's bed and just stared at me for a moment.**

"**What?" Jey cocked his head to the side and looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was giving him so much attitude.**

"**Apologize." Jey whispered in my ear?**

"**I'm sorry." I said near tears.**

**Jey had me up on the desk on all fours drilling the hell out of me…I guess I shouldn't give him so much attitude…or maybe I should…**

**Jey has changed, in more than his appearance, his attitude has changed as well, I guess for the better because before he was more reserved and now, he's a more take control kind of man.**

**We switch positions and we finally ended up on the chair and I was on top holding on the back of the chair while Jey held onto my hips and moved me like he wanted me to.**

**Jey pulled me closer to him as I sped up my movement when we heard the doorknob jiggle.**

"**Are you fucking serious! OPEN THE DOOR!" I had my head on Jey's shoulder and couldn't help, even through the pleasure I was getting. I rolled my eyes in disgust at the sound of Jimmy's voice.**

**I turned my head and licked over Jey's ear before sitting up some and turning Jey's head so he was looking at me.**

"**Should I stop-" Jey glared at me and made me pick up speed but grabbing my hips and making me bounce a bit more.**

"**Hell no! He can wait!" I let out a loud moan/scream and wrapped my arms around his neck. The whole time Jimmy was outside the door cursing and kicking the door. **

**Jey grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it back to the point my neck hurt a bit. I heard him hiss and felt him twitch a bit; making me release myself. Jey still had a hold on my hair and rolled my head around before pushing it back up and kissing my lips slowly.**

"**No one." He was in the middle of sucking my bottom lip when he said it and shit, I was still dizzy from what just happened, I had no idea what he was talking about.**

"**Huh?" Jey smiled against my lips before darting his tongue in my mouth. I accepted his tongue and started to grind into him making a throaty groan escape from him.**

**Jey lifted me off of him and stood up. I stumbled back onto the bed on wobbly legs while Jey rolled his neck and walked around naked. I grabbed the beater he had on earlier and put it on. Jey got rid of the condom and grabbed his shorts.**

"**I'm going to make sure a bathroom is clear for you to take a shower…I know how you are." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He bit down on his lip and pulled me up off the bed and up against him.**

"**You know we could-"His hands were moving south…but…**

"**JEY!" We both looked at the door and smacked our lips. I started picking up my clothes while Jey unlocked and snatched the door open. I stuffed my clothes in Jey's hamper and sat down quickly.**

"**The hell were you two doing in here anyway?" Jey didn't answer, he just shook his head and left the room. I was pulling the sheets over my lower half, but Jimmy pulled them out of my hands.**

"**Isn't that the shirt Jey had on not too long ago?" I tried to grab the sheets back, but Jimmy caught my arm and pulled me up.**

"**Why do you care, let me go Jonathan!" Jimmy looked me over and smirked.**

"**I knew Jey was wearing your little ass out…he tried to front and say he wasn't." I pulled my arm away and walked around him to get some clothes out of my bag. **

**I almost had everything when I heard a low whistle and heard Jimmy speaking his native tongue. I turned around just in time to see Jimmy sniff my panties. My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me.**

"**Well lookie here…little Dani is growing up…wearing big girl panties now?" I tried to grab them, but he held them up over his head and started twirling them on his finger.**

**My simple ass tried to jump and get them; knowing I couldn't reach them and made the big mistake of letting the shirt ride up and shower my bare lower half. Jimmy pushed me down and one of my legs went up showing EVERYTHING! I quickly sat up and closed my legs tight while pulling the shirt over my knees.**

**Jimmy just stood there smiling at me with this spark in his eyes. My mouth dropped as I watched him pocket my panties.**

"**Listen little girl-" I squint my eyes at him and smacked my lips.**

"**I'm older then you smartass-" Jimmy got right in my face and sniffed my neck before licking the side of my face.**

**"Who cares about a few days? You've grown up and out...you look...damn you look sexy. i can see now why Jey missed you." i tried to avoid eye contact because he was making me very nervous.**

**"Jimmy shut the hell up, you will always and forever be an asshole and i would never do anything with a slut like you." Jimmy nodded hsi head and pushed his hair back out of his face. **

"**Anything my brother does, I'm ten times better at." I was frozen…was this Jimmy? Making a move on…ME? **

"**How could you be so sure of that?" I asked lowly. Jimmy grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. I knew right then and there I was going to cut all of my hair off when I get back home. **

"**Ask his two ex-girlfriends." I slapped him and he pushed me back down on the bed. I scrambled to cover myself while he rubbed the cheek I slapped.**

"**I'll see you soon Dani." I watched him leave just as Jey came back in.**

"**What happened?" I just shook my head and fell back on the bed…this trip is going to be…a TRIP! **

**Sorry it took so long, but more will come soon! Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the comments, I am trying to update more often so enjoy!**

"I don't know who you two were fooling, I knew you two were cool." I snapped out of my daze and walked onto my little balcony.

"Jey shut up, we just…listen we spoke nicely sometimes, but truth be told, I couldn't stand him." Jey followed me onto the balcony and stood beside me. We were watching the children on the little playground running around and on the swings. One little girl stood out as I watched her swing and giggle while a little boy pushed her.

"When are you two going to stop pussy footing around and settle down with EACH OTHER and have a family with EACH OTHER?" I rolled my eyes and glared at Jey.

"Never, Jimmy doesn't want anything more than sex from me-" Jey turned to face me and leaned his elbows on the ledge.

"We already talked about it." I wasn't really paying attention, I was still looking at the two children playing. The little boy was following the little girl around and it was too cute.

"Talked about what?" I asked, not really caring.

"You two having babies…Danielle he wants to be more with you, but he just keeps fucking up." That snapped my attention back to Jey and my eyes grew wide. Was he serious? Why are they even talking about me in the first place and honestly, if Jimmy thinks I'm going to have his children he is out of his mind!

"And I'm already having my heart break time after time from that. I refuse to bring children into the mix…so what? I have a child and oops, I fucked some random? I'm not going to be a single parent because of Jimmy, anyone else, not him." I turned my attention back to the rest of the world and I don't know if I was talking to Jey directly or venting to the world. All I know was I saw Jey shaking his head out of the corner of my eye, but it was too late. I heard a voice behind me that sounded all too familiar.

"Damn is that how you feel?" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and dropped my head.

"Jimmy-" I tried to get out, but he cut me off quickly.

"Oh nawl don't change up or give me the soft voice now, is that how you feel?" I turned around and saw a look I'm sure I gave him way too many times in the past. Hurt. I bit down on my bottom lip and shrugged. No reason why I should lie to him.

"Yes it is, Jimmy you and I both know when it comes to me you cannot be serious. I'm just a sex thing to you." Jimmy cocked his head to the side and looked a bit shocked at first before chuckling a bit. He looked over at Jey who held his hands up in the air.

"Maybe I should just leave you two-" Jimmy put his hands up to stop him and started to back away.

"Oh no, you stay, it's obvious she wanted you any fucking way." I rolled my eyes and got in Jimmy's face the best I could….you know…with my size and all.

"Are you serious right now! You're mad at me for being honest?" Jimmy stepped up to me to the point I had to lean back a bit. He leaned his head down and squint his eyes at me.

"Fuck you Dani!" I started to feel the heat rise in my face and with all my might I pushed him back…correction, I did do the pushing motion…but he really didn't move much.

"Fuck me Jonathan! No fuck you and three other motherfuckers who look like you!" Jimmy raised a brow and then looked past me and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute!" I glanced over my shoulder at Jey and dismissed him with my hand.

"Jey shut up! You know what I meant! But I'm sick of this shit! He treats me like a fucking dog on a regular and as soon as I do or say one thing his ass doesn't like he wants to play the bitch card and get fucking sensitive! FUCK THAT! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of him!" The whole time I was going off I was walking back into my apartment and walking to my room. I don't know if anyone was following and I don't care. Once I walked into my room I slammed the door and fell face first onto my bed and burst into tears.

"Is it okay to come in-"

"GO AWAY!" I heard the door shut and a few moments later the bed dipped beside me and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Dani calm down-" I turned over onto my back and wiped my eyes. So I could see Jey more clearer.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore." Jey rubbed his hands over his face and let out a loud sigh.

"Do you know how much I get asked out a day? Because I don't want to go out on a date and actually fall for a guy and then have to go through the drama which is your brother about me having a man in my life…remember last time that happened?" Jey just nodded his head and laid back himself.

"I can't do it with him anymore…can you do me a favor? Jey looked over at me and waited for me to continue.

"IS Jimmy still here?" Jey shook his head no and continued staring at me.

"Can you get my key from Jimmy-" Jey closed his eyes and sighed before sitting up and groaning.

"Come on now Dani-" I rolled off of my bed and placed my hands on my hips.

"No Jey, I mean it this time…I'm not a puppet!" Jey gave me a lazy look before rubbing his hands over his face.

"I understand that, but damn why are you putting me in it? If you want your key just ask him for it." I nodded my head while chewing on my lip.

"Fine…I'll text him." I opened my bedroom door and started walking to the kitchen to get my phone, with Jey welling behind me.

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

><p>I was at working putting up some new arrivals when Malika walked out of the back…it looked as though she was sleep.<p>

"I'm going to lunch, I'll return later." It seemed as though she was talking at me, because she damn sure wasn't talking to me. Without even looking at me she walked out of the door and disappeared into the busy downtown streets.

I rolled my eyes and then frowned when I heard my stomach growled. I haven't been to lunch because I refuse to go around to the boy's restaurant any time soon and once you are use to a good thing, everything else just seems blah!

I got back to work, I just opened up a box when I heard the chime above the door. I stood up and was opening my mouth to greet the person, but the shattering of the door cut that short and a scream replaced it. I peeked around a display and was met with an angry Jimmy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY-"

"You want your fucking key back!" His face was turning red and his voice was like a loud BOOM! I took a few steps back, but he pulled me back and into his chest.

"Jonathan let me go-"

"I'm sick of the game Danielle! What the fuck is wrong with you! What you have some new dude around and you trying to piss me off so I can go away! I thought we were more then just ass to each other!" He let me go with a shove and I stumbled back and tripped over the box and flipped over it and fell on the floor.

"Jimmy get out!" I was choking back my cries because I never seen Jimmy like this and he was scaring me shitless! Jimmy shook his head at me, pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me, hitting my arm.

"Don't come crawling back to me." I winced at the sharp pain from what he threw at me and watched him leave. Once he was gone I looked down and saw my key.

After holding it in for awhile I let my tears fall and cried. What the fuck just happened! Was that tornado really Jimmy? MY Jimmy?

I put my key in my back pocket and stood up. I walked to the front and shook my head at the mess. I sighed and walked to the back and got a dustpan and a broom. When I came back I saw a police officer standing there with his gun out. I dropped the broom and dust pan, causing noise and soon the gun was pointed at me.

"DON'T MOVE!" I held my hands up and my mouth and eyes wide open.

"I WORK HERE!" The officer raised a brow while lowering his gun. While he was doing so I was lowering my hands.

"What happened here?" I placed my hands over my chest and could feel my heart going a mile a minute.

"Someone slammed the door and it shattered." The officer placed his gun back in his holster and looked around.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head while looking him over. He was huge! Very pale with fire read hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yes officer…." The officer stopped looking around and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, Officer Farrelly." He held his hand out and I shook it. I looked on surprised…my hand disappeared in his. This guy was huge and spoke with an accent.

"Officer Farrelly, thank you for stopping by." Officer Farrelly's hand lingered a bit before he pulled back and cleared his throat.

"You welcome…" I grabbed the broom and before I could get the dustpan he picked it up and handed it to me. I smiled and started to sweep when I heard the unspoken question floating in the air. My head snapped up and I smiled for the first time.

"Danielle." Officer Farrelly nodded his head and stared at me to the point I felt myself start to blush.

"Well Danielle I will have someone posted outside the store until you get the door secured okay?" I finished getting the glass up. And put the broom and dustpan to the side.

"Thank you Officer-" Officer Farrelly pulled a card and pen out of his shirt pocket and wrote on the back before handing it to me.

"Call me Stephen. Here's my card, you call me if you're in danger…or just because." I felt myself start to blush again and put the card in my back pocket.

"I just may do that…Stephen." Stephen smiled and nodded his head. He turned around and was about to leave when I called out to him. He turned around and I bit my lip for a minute before asking my question.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Stephen turned around completely and gave me his full attention.

"Not at all Lil' lady." I laughed a little before taking a deep breath and letting the words spill out of my mouth.

"Where are you from? " Stephen smiled and looked down at the floor before he answered.

"Ireland." I nodded my head and felt myself smiling again.

"You have a beautiful smile Danielle, enjoy the rest of your day." Before I could say anything he nodded his head and was gone. I pulled the card out of my back pocked and looked down at his card again and saw his name and what he does and a number…I turned the card around and saw he wrote down a cell phone number.

"Officer Stephen Farrelly…" I put the card to my chest and let out a low whistle…just as I heard a screeching scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I turned around and saw her take her shades off and look around…so much for me enjoying the rest of my day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank You for the comments, I know some of you are not happy with the Dani and Jimmy "split" but come on, you knew it was going to happen lol...maybe this chapter can make up for it a bit...continue to read and thank you again**

**Kendra**

**I watched the door repair men get in their truck and drive off. I locked up the store and sighed. Seven hundred dollars for a damn door…I'm so glad my boss told me not to worry about it and this is why he has insurance…of course Malika was giving me the evil eye but who give a flying fuck?**

**I saw the police car parked across the street and decided to walk over and let who ever it was know they can leave now…I still can't believe Stephen did that for me…well for the store…hell he was just doing his job.**

**I walked over to the car and stopped midway when the window went down and I saw Stephen sitting behind the wheel. **

"**Lil' lady if you stand in the middle of the street you can really get ran over." I looked around and quickly made my way over to his car. By the time I reached it he was out and leaning on the driver's door.**

"**I thought you said you would get someone to watch the store, not you." Stephen shrugged and folded his huge arms over his chest.**

"**I did, but who better to do so then me?" I jingled the store keys in my hand and started to blush again.**

"**You very pretty when you blush Danielle." I ducked my head down because I'm sure I was beat red.**

"**Thank you Steph-"**

"**DANIELLE!" My smile dropped and my brows forward in confusion.**

"**By any chance is their a little pregnant woman waddling over to where I am?" I took a step to the side so Stephen could see and I knew from the smile on his face Jaye was almost on my heels.**

"**Danielle what did you do to that boy…Hey Officer Farrelly!" I moved back some and looked at Jaye.**

"**You know him?" Jaye wiggled her fingers at him and then turned the evil eyes onto me.**

"**Yes, he's always dropping off some nut at the hospital because they not smart enough to steal or rob someone and end up hurting themselves…even though I think Officer Farrelly may have a little help in doing that.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about ma'am." I shook my head and as I was doing so I spotted Jaye's truck.**

"**Jaye you drove!" Jaye looked back at her truck and gave me a bright smile.**

"**Yeah, it's not so bad-" My eyes grew wide and I shook my head at her.**

"**Jey will lose his damn mind and then ask me why did I let YOU drive!" Jaye giggled and pointed her finger in my face.**

"**Yeah I know, which will serve you right for sending Jimmy to my house!" my mouth dropped and I pointed…well I was trying to point my finger in her face, but I got her nose and it went a little to the left.**

"**Excuse me? I didn't send anyone anywhere-" Jaye squealed and slapped my hand away…which we ended up slap boxing a bit until Stephen cleared his throat and got out of the car. We quickly stopped and Jaye cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at him and then glared at me.**

"**Jimmy is at my house right now ranting and raving about how you…was I interrupting something here?" I cocked my head to myself…this rude ass woman I swear!**

"**Really? You ask that now?" Jaye flipped me off and I heard a little laughter and out of the corner of my eye saw Stephen laughing. **

"**Anyway…here up and finish your conversation so we can fix this situation you created…damn shame I have that grown man making my ears bleed because YOU want to now grow a brain and leave his simple ass alone." The whole time she was going off she was walking across the street. By the time she was saying "simple ass alone" she was in the truck and starting up.**

"**I am so sorry about that-" Stephen waved my apology away and smiled.**

"**Oh please, I'm used to it; she gives me the same sharp tongue when I bring in a criminal to the hospital.**

"**That doesn't make it right, that woman needs to be stopped." Stephen nodded his head then shrugged.**

"**I agree, but it won't be me. Two kind of people I know not to challenge. Mothers and women." I laughed out loud and screamed when I heard a very loud horn. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jaye looking in our direction with shades on that made her look like the fly.**

"**I'm sorry, but I have to go-" Stephen rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.**

"**It's okay, you have my number." I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded my head.**

"**Yes I do, and once again thank you for all of this." Stephen placed his index finger on my lips and made a low shush sound.**

"**Don't worry about it…but the number…use it Danielle." I felt like I was in a daze and nodded my head.**

"**I think I will Officer." I said a bit too dreamy. Stephen moved his finger and leaned down until we were eye level.**

"**Good night." I held my breath because I thought he was going to kiss me and the sad part was I don't think I would be mad at him if he did. After a moment I let the breath out and wished him the same thing.**

"**Good night." I breathed out as he was getting into his car. I shook my head quickly trying to get myself together and ran across the street and jumped into the driver's seat of Jaye truck. **

**I was putting my seatbelt on when I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into my face. I turned around slowly and saw Jaye looking directly at me and shaking her head.**

"**What?" Jaye took her shades off and I could see the smile in them.**

"**Girl I am not mad at you, he is a great guy. No children, no wife, girlfriend and never been married." I clicked my seatbelt in place and rolled my eyes.**

"**You act as if we are dating. I just met him because of an asshole who decided to come to my job, break the glass to the front door and bruise my fucking arm!" Jaye made a face like "oh shit" and sat back in her seat.**

"**Well damn…girl I don't know what kind of pussy you have, but Jimmy was pissed last night and all day today. Jey had to tell him to go home because he couldn't focus on cooking and of course his ass decided to come and talk my head off about you." I pulled off and started to take her home.**

"**What did he say?" Jaye sighed and blew some air out of her mouth.**

"**You're acting like a bitch, you're seeing someone, you take things way too far. How you two have been through so much and now you want to act brand new…he kept repeating himself so much that if he said something new I wouldn't know because I tuned his ass out after that little bit.**

"**I'm acting brand new! I finally tell him about himself and finally made good on my promise and now I'm the bad person? You want to know what he did for me for my birthday last year?" Jaye looked a bit nervous because this is the first time I ever brought it up because before I refused to talk about it.**

"**Uh…what?" I smacked my lips and stopped at a red light and looked at Jaye knowingly**

"**Oh you know your ass want to know, but anyway-" Jaye giggled and slapped my shoulder.**

"**Yes anyway!" The light turned green and I shook my head at her, she loved my stories…crazy girl.**

"**Like I was saying, he showed up to my house…."**

* * *

><p><strong>So today is my birthday. I took the day off because as a gift Jey and Jaye got me a day at the spa. The works! Facials, massages, mani pedi, hair done, everything was top of the line and I was grateful. Not only that they got me a suite at a hotel, just so I can see other walls then the one's at my apartment.<strong>

**I just finished getting undressed for my body massage and laid flat on my stomach on the table. i closed my eyes and that's when someone came in.**

"**What would you like done today ma'am?" I could see feet moving around the room from the hole in the little pillow my face was in. I sighed and rolled my neck a bit because it was tight.**

"**The works, I need it after the week I had." The lights went out and I tensed up for a moment. But seeing the glow from I guessing candles and the smells of Japanese Cherry Blossom, my favorite, I relaxed. I felt hot oil hit my lower back and stopped at my shoulder blades.**

"**I hear today is your birthday?" The accent was heavy, almost unreal, but when his hands hit my lower back and started working the oil in I was lost. **

"**Yes it is, and I am going to enjoy it." The man's hands were magic. The way his hands glided across my back was amazing. I bit back a few moans when he got too my neck and sighed when he went over my shoulder blades.**

**But when he got to the dip in my lower back and worked until his hands were on my waist I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a low moan and shifted a bit…a man with hands like this; doing things like this to woman with only a then towel covering their naked ass…should be against the law.**

"**Would you like a happy ending free of charge?" HOLD IT! STOP! Fuck what kind of hands you have, no way in hell I was going to let a stranger get me off. I sat up quick; trying to cover myself with my hands the best I could. When I sat up no one was in front of me, but a mirror was and the person behind me was…**

"**Jimmy?" I turned around and was cut off from asking any more questions with a mind blowing kiss.**

"**Happy birthday baby." I looked around and saw roses and the candles and Jimmy in a beater and sweat pants.**

"**What are you doing in here? You can't-" I stopped when Jimmy took his beater off and gently grabbed my towel I tossed it onto a nearby chair.**

"**What are you doing-"**

"**I'm going to bake you a cake, what do you think Dani?" Jimmy walked around the table a stood in front of me and just stared.**

"**What if we get caught-" Jimmy placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip slowly.**

"**Has anyone ever told you that you talked way too much?" I lowered my eyes into slits and gave him a mocking smile. Jimmy gave me one back…right before dropping his pants.**

"**Jimmy we can go to jAIL!" Jimmy grabbed my legs pulled me to the edge and before I could do or say anything he filled me completely. I tried to let out a scream, but he covered my mouth.**

"**Not yet." I moaned in his hand while he pumped away. I steadied my hands on the table and lifted myself up some and started moving with him. Jimmy moved my hands and I fell flat on my back. Jimmy pushed my legs back and put one leg up on the table and started…started fucking me.**

"**Jonathan…" I breathed out, but he ignored me. I started trying to move back to get away from how deep he was going and trying to not scream, but all that did was leave me with my head hanging of table.**

**Jimmy please-" Jimmy stopped only long enough to slide me back onto the table and to thrust into me deep, taking my breath away.**

"**If you're going to keep saying my name, at least say it loud enough so the hotel can hear it." I was trying to get my breathing under control, but I still had to be a smart ass about it.**

"**Well shit Fatu, it's not like you're giving me a reason to be loud." I thought Jimmy would frown, curse me out, or storm out…nope…he smiled at me. I groaned just at the thought of what he was going to do, but I didn't have long to ponder over it. Jimmy placed me in the middle of the table and told me to lie back.**

"**If I do that half my body will be hanging-" Jimmy pushed me back with a smirk.**

"**I didn't ask you a damn thing, I told you to lie back." I was reaching for his arms; trying to pull myself up, but him getting a firm grip on my waist made me brace for his crazy ass. Jimmy moved in and out of me slowly at first, each time going completely in and moving out, but leaving his head in. I reached up and held onto his hands as slowly he picked up speed. The whole time he was saying I talk to much shit and that it's a shame I won't be able to walk for my birthday.**

"**Jimmy shut up-" He flicked my hands away and his grip got firmer and his speed picked up. **

"**You can get louder then that." My mouth formed into an O as this fucker was going balls deep. I tried to cover my mouth because I knew I was on the verge of screaming. After a minute of me muffling my screams with my hands Jimmy pulled me up and folded me like a fucking chair and with one hand held my two and with the other held onto the table.**

"**Give you a reason?" I had tears running down the sides of my face and this crazed man started licking them. He buried his head into my neck and grunted.**

"**Scream bitch." The hell! Did he just…okay, since I was already screaming his name like I was dying. I decided to give myself a little gift. **

**Once he heard me screaming he let my hands go and I went straight for his back. Even though I just got my nails done, I didn't care. I was going to leave me mark and once Jimmy gave his last few pumps I all but carved my name in his back.**

"**Damn Danielle! I feel like I'm bleeding." Jimmy pulled me up and I was looking in the mirror and at his back and he wasn't bleeding…but the scratched were going to leave him marked up for a long time. **

**I started licking on his shoulder and neck while rubbing his lower back.**

"**Well maybe you shouldn't have been so rough." I moved up to his chin and Jimmy deep his head and caught my tongue in his teeth. I froze, scared he was going to bite down, but he sucked my tongue in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I whimpered the best I could with no use of my tongue. And moved my hands up and in his hair. **

"**You still on the pill?" He broke the kiss and looked a bit worried.**

"**Yes Jonathan I am…seeing as though you don't like condoms and the scare we had before…I make sure I am covered." Jimmy sighed and nodded his head.**

"**Good…now turn around." He helped me off the table and I turned around.**

"**Why-" Jimmy pushed my face down onto table and I heard him take a deep breath.**

"**Because you're going to make me late for work."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn girl, that's so wild shit." I pulled up outside of her and Jey's house and saw Jimmy truck still parked on the curb.<strong>

"**Yup-" Jaye shook her head and looked at me.**

"**I guess Jimmy the wild twin because even though my Jey can get down…he don't do all of that." When she said that I thought back to what Jimmy told me a long time ago…anything his brother does…he can do ten times better.**

**I laughed a bit and cut the engine off and took my seatbelt off.**

"**I guess." I was getting out of the truck when Jaye stopped me.**

"**Wait, you didn't tell me the bad part though." I rolled my eyes, not at Jaye, but at Jimmy walking out of the front door and standing on the porch. He was I guess coming to help Jaye out of the truck because when he saw me he stopped.**

"**I guess that will have to wait for another time." I said while glaring at Jimmy...this should be fun...**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Without saying another word I got out of the truck, grabbed my purse and started walking home. Jaye yelled my name a few times, but I didn't answer nor look back. I wasn't for the going back and forth or the games, I was a grown ass woman that needed a better surrounding which meant getting some actual adults in my life for once.**

**As I walked home I thought back to my birthday…how Jimmy left a beautiful black dress that left little to nothing to the imagination. It was backless, ,had my stomach showing and a slit up to my thigh. Any other time I would dare be caught in a dress like that, but since this was a special night, why not…well no one saw it other than the people in the hotel because as Jimmy was suppose to take me out…he never showed up. Jey called me four hours later then when he was suppose to take me out and told me he couldn't make it. By that time I had cut the dress up and threw it over the balcony outside my hotel room.**

**I wiped a few tears off of my check roughly while I walked up the steps of my apartment. I took my keys out and unlocked my door and walked in…**

"**Jey what are you doing here?" Jey was sitting on my couch watching my tv, eating my ice cream with his shoes off and his feet up on my table!**

"**I brought you some food from the restaurant. He pointed towards my kitchen, but never took his eyes off of the tv.**

"**Thank you, but why are you here?" Jey picked the remote up from beside him and hit the mute button and patted the seat beside him. I dropped my bag and went over and sat next to him.**

"**First off, I'm not going home because Jimmy is still there." I took the ice cream from him and saw it was my strawberry cheesecake one. **

"**That's your brother-"**

"**And? I had to hear that shit at work, I'm not going to listen to it again." Jey opened his mouth and I put a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth before getting another scoop and putting it in my own.**

"**So you're going to leave your pregnant woman there to suffer? Real smooth Fatu." I shoved another spoon full in my mouth and gave Jey the side eye.**

**Jey rolled his eyes and turned the tv back up and I saw Auction Hunters was on. I smacked my lips and got up to go see what he brought me to eat. I was going through the bag and saw it was my favorite, stuffed shells. I was doing a little dance when Jey walked in still eating my ice cream. **

"**He made that." My smile instantly dropped and I pushed the whole bag away causing Jey to start laughing.**

"**Why did you do that?" Jey pulled the bag over to him and started taking everything out while I watched.**

"**Because he probably poisoned it or something." Jey shook his head, but the smile never left his lips. I kicked my shoes off and hopped up onto the counter.**

"**You two are a trip, both hurting and fronting like you two don't give a fuck about the other…how long have you two been doing this?" I shrugged and looked down at my toes. They were somewhat stuck together from wearing those damn heels all damn day. I started wiggling them and completely forgot Jey was here.**

"**Really? You just going to shrug me off like I'm some nigga on the street?" I jumped and looked up with I'm sure a bit of shock on my face.**

"**Damnit! You scared me, but Jey I don't know, I just know I'm tired-" Jey opened up some of the containers and got a fork from the dishes that was in the drainer beside my seat.**

"**If he walked through that door right now and told to drop them panties right now, you would do it-" He pointed to the door with the fork before sitting down and started stirring the sauce.**

"**I'm not wearing any." Jey had the fork up to his opened mouth and paused. He looked at me and then looked lower before looking back at my face.**

"**Serious? Let me see-" I threw a dish towel at him and started laughing.**

"**Jey take your ass home!" Jey caught the towel and threw it back at me, hitting my arm.**

"**Tell Jimmy to go home!" I hopped off the counter and waved my hand at him.**

"**That's your brother!" I said smartly and snatched the fork out of his hand. Jey sat back in his seat and watched me eat…shit since he was dead yet, the food must be ok.**

"**That's your man." I damn near chocked on my food when he said that.**

"**BULLSHIT!" Jey shook his head and took the fork away from me. And sat me on his lap. I sighed and started to wonder what I hated more, the fact they were so bigger than me or that I was so damn smaller then them.**

"**I know you two were bullshitting when we were younger. No one can hate that much. How long have you two been friends behind everyone's backs?" I smiled to myself before looking up at Jey's wondering face.**

"**Since we were sixteen…on and off." Jey started tickling me and I quickly hopped off of his lap.**

"**You two some funny people, did you two-" I shook my head quickly while sitting back on the counter.**

"**Not until Hawaii. We just talked shit mostly and hung out in places no one was around or would dream of being." Jey cocked his head to the side and I forward my brows.**

"**What?" Jey rubbed his chin and smirked.**

"**WHAT?" Jey shook his head and went back to eating my food.**

"**Spill it Joshua!" He ignored me and kept eating. I watched him until my food was gone and he wiped his mouth and sat back in the chair.**

"**JEY!" Jey stood up and went to my refrigerator and started looking through it.**

"**Damnit Jey-" I hopped down and pulled on his ponytail and in seconds I was up on my kitchen table with my legs around Jey's waist and Jey had a firm hold on my hips and our faces were barely an inch away from each other's .**

"**Don't do that." I had to blink a few times to and let my calm my heart down. I let go of his arms and nodded my head.**

"**I forgot." Jey closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine and inhaled and let out of his nose slowly. He inched his hands up my thighs until they were right at the crotch of my pants before opening his eyes and looking into mine.**

**I jumped when Jey suddenly moved back and walked out of the kitchen. I opened my mouth a few times before giving up on the fact nothing was going to come up and rolled off the table just in time to see Jey pick up his keys.**

"**I'm still waiting on that card Long Legs!" Was what he said over his shoulder before opening my door and leaving…leaving me confused.**

**I walked over to the door and locked and chained it up before turning around and leaning my back on the door.**

"**What the hell am I doing?"**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been two weeks and I haven't seen nor heard from Jimmy…or Jey. Jaye keeps trying to have a get together at her house, but I always come up with something else to do. Once I even went to my mother's just to have an excuse not to go over. <strong>

**But on a brighter note, I have started talking to Officer Farrelly. He stops by the shop every now and then to "check on things" and to see me. Malika has started to try an flirt with him, but he just looks at her weirdly, bid me a good day and leaves. **

**Also Jaye told me everything went great last week when Chef Ramsey showed up and since then the place has been busier than ever. Of course I was happy for them, but I couldn't help but to feel hurt at the fact that neither one of them told me how things went and that I felt like an outsider.**

**I was sitting on the bus stop reading a book when I heard loud music coming up the street. I looked up just in time to see Jey driving pass in his car. I watched it speed down the street and shook my head. Is this what my life has come to? In one day I lost both friends and a fuck buddy?**

**Not too long after that happened my bus came and I got on.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was at work and I felt numb. I have been here for six hours and haven't even taken a fifteen minute break.<strong>

**I was in the middle of taking inventory when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze not knowing who it could be or what was about to happen to me. I was in the back of the store where no one was suppose to be and Malika has been gone for two hours and I knew she wasn't coming back. I felt my hands start to shake, but a smack of the lips and a sigh made me relax and I turned around to see Jaye standing there and her belly bigger than ever.**

"**So what is this? You're going to ignore me and your godmother duties now Danielle?" I rolled my eyes and leaned on a shelf.**

"**How am I doing that and you're still pregnant?" Jaye stomped her foot and I shook my head trying not to laugh in her face.**

"**Dani! You know my baby shower is in ten days and my family is in another state, I need your help!" I calmed down and felt bad for her. I knew the twins didn't know the first thing about a baby shower and here she was alone and I all but turned my back on her because of them.**

"**I'm sorry girl…how about this, to make it up to you I will close the store early and we can go shopping now." Jaye smiled and grabbed me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged her back and started shooing her out of the back.**

"**Okay okay let's go, you know damn well you shouldn't be back here." Jaye looked around at the dust and made a b-line for the front.**

"**This is true, but girl I don't know why that man won't just put you in charge of this store. It's not like what's her face knows what the fuck she is doing." I started locking up the money and securing the windows. **

"**Correction, she knows how to steal, the girl is stealing from a man who gives her money, how dumb can you be?" I grabbed my things from behind the counter and we both left and I locked up the door. **

**Jaye waddled over to the truck and got in the passenger s side and got in. I got in the driver's side and saw the keys were already in the ignition.**

"**Jaye you left the keys in an unlock truck…are you crazy?" Jaye waved her hand at me and reclined her seat back.**

"**Girl as dark as these tents are, no one can see a damn thing in here, I do this all the time." I shook my head at her and started the truck up.**

"**Jey is going to fuck you up-" Jaye smiled at pointed to her stomach.**

"**Too late!" **

* * *

><p>"<strong>I highly doubt we forgot anything Jaye." I said looking around all of the bags in the livingroom surrounding us. Jaye was sitting in a lazyboy with her now swollen feet up and eating chicken fingers and fries.<strong>

"**I can't believe you spent so much, I told you I got it-" I shook my head and started going through the bags.**

"**What good is throwing your own baby shower? If it wasn't for what's her face down at the restaurant you wouldn't know a damn thing about it…" I stopped talking when I heard this sucking noise. I looked up and saw Jaye sucking the hell out of her fingers. She was on her pinkie when she stopped and looked up at me.**

"**What?" I shook my head and went back to looking through bags.**

"**JAYE! Girl how much did you spend?" I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. That was Jimmy, I knew it in my soul. I took a deep breath and looked up just in time to see them both walk into the living room. When they saw me they both stopped. **

**Jey was the first to move. He gave me a dry "sup" and went over to Jaye and kissed her.**

"**For your information I didn't spend a dime, Godmommy Dani bought everything, unlike a certain godfather who hasn't done anything-" Jimmy glared at me and Jey sighed and gave Jaye a warning look.**

"**Don't start Jaye-" I held my hand up and grabbed my purse off the couch.**

"**Well on that note I'm gone-" I slung my purse over my shoulder and grabbed a few bags that belonged to me. I was walking pass Jimmy when he looked down on me and smirked.**

"**Yeah you need to be, this is a family thing we have going on here." I stopped and looked at him and just saw a different man. To say what he said hurt me would be an understatement. I nodded my head and kept on going.**

"**Jonathan!" I heard Jaye say and then the curse words started flying. **

**I was a few blocks away from the house when I heard footsteps coming up on me quick. I turned around to see Jey running p behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept it moving.**

"**Oh it's like that-" I flipped him off the best I could with two bags in my hands.**

"**Fuck off Fatu." Jey got in front of me and made me stop.**

"**So what? You have a problem with him so fuck me too-" I stopped walking and dropped my bags on the grass of someone's lawn.**

"**You stopped talking to me Joshua! Not the other way around, I've done not a damn thing to you and I now all of a sudden get treated like yesterday's shit?" Jey looked up at the sky and said a few words that I couldn't understand before looking back down at me.**

"**Look-" I grabbed my bags and shook my head.**

"**No, you don't have to explain anything to me, I'm not family remember?" Jey blacked me from moving and I growled in frustration.**

"**I didn't say that-" I hit him with my bags and tried to go around him, but he kept standing in my way.**

"**You didn't have to! It's obvious I'm not that important anyway." Jey grabbed my bags and threw them up the street. I kicked him and started speed walking up the streets to get my bags.**

"**Whatever, so you're just going to shut me out!" I made it to my bags and turned around and I don't know if he could see my tears or not…hell, right now I didn't give a shit.**

"**I don't need to, you already did that for me." The look on Jey's face read hurt…something like what my heart was doing. **

**We stood there for a minute just looking at each other until I got tired. I bit my bottom lip and walked the rest of the way home.**

**Kendra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I get started, I would like to point out a few things...**

**I have been writing stories for a very long time, since I was a very young teenager and I have written about almost everything. Anything I can think of I have written about. I take requests (sometimes), but mostly eveything you see comes from my imagination.**

**Let me say that I appreciate all of the comments I have gotten on stories from the past and present and wish you all will continue to read and enjoy my stories...**

**...However I will not be told how I should write my stories and what words to avoid. This is MY vision MY way and in MY words. I do not tell other how they should or should not write and kindly ask for the same respect. We have ratings on stories and if no one got the idea from the first chapter what kind of story this is, I do apologize, but I will not hold back anything I want to go into MY story. If you wish to discontinue reading that is your choice, but know that the story will continue either way.**

**Thank you and please continue to enjoy.**

**Kendra**

"Are you sure they are bring the food at five?" I was hanging up the last of the blue and white balloons outside while Jaye sat in rocking chair watching me on the porch.

"That's what Jey said…but I do need a huge favor from you Dani." I got down off of the chair and looked over at an innocent looking Jaye.

"What's up?" Jaye stood up…well rolled up and smiled sweetly at me. Which made me frown and wonder at the same time.

"I kinda forgot I left the parting gifts at Jimmy's house-" Before she could even finish I started shaking my head.

"NO!" I shouted and walked into the house with Jaye hot on my tail.

"Oh come on, he's at the restaurant cooking for the party with Jey, please?" I was taking out the "IT'S A BOY" plates, cups and napkins when she stared to whine. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Hurry up and give me your keys and if he shows up and something happens, once Lil' Fatu drops, I'm kicking your ass." Jaye grabbed the keys off of the kitchen counter and tossed them to me.

"Girl only if you can catch me!" I rolled my eyes and walked out.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Jimmy's house and just sat there. I haven't been here in so long, I it's been almost two months since the last time I saw him and three months since I have been to this house. I saw he kept up with the flowers I planted in his front yard, something I thought would die the next day the way he forgets things.<p>

I looked at the time and saw I had an hour before guest started to show up at Jaye and Jey's house. I turned the truck off and got out. Mind as well get this shit over with.

I walked up onto the porch and looked over at the swing on the porch…Jimmy put it just for me because when I would stay over I would read a book out here and enjoy the cool breeze…memories.

I unlocked the door with my key and opened the door and the smell of sweets, mainly a cake hit my nose. I looked back outside and didn't see Jimmy's truck…maybe he made it here and is on his way to the house. I sighed in relief that I just missed him and walked further into the house to see Jimmy sleeping on the couch.

I covered my mouth so my scream would scare him and took my heels was sprawled out over his couch wearing jeans and a beater. His hair was all over the place which lets me know he was in a deep sleep. I tip toed pass him and stared looking around for the parting gifts, but couldn't find them…how the fuck do you misplace fifty bags of gifts! I walked through the whole house including the damn basement, leaving one room left.

I walked past Jimmy again and saw he had stirred a bit and now had a leg hanging off the couch. I quickly walked upstairs again and opened the door to his room and felt nothing but air. This was a fine day not to wear a damn bra and just have on a t-shirt and sweat shorts! I thought I would just put some decoration up and take my ass home to change, but I should have known nothing ever goes as planned when Jaye is involved.

I stood in the doorway looking at Jimmy's king size bed. I've had some great nights and lovely morning in that bed with Jimmy. He changed the position of some of the furniture, but it mostly looks the same. I walked in a bit further and rubbed my hands over my thighs when…

'What are you doing here and of all places in my room." I screamed and turned around to see Jimmy standing right behind me with his hair all over the place. I took a few steps back to put some distance between us and cleared my throat.

"Jaye asked me to pick up the party favors from here." Jimmy walked past me and over to his bed and hopped on it.

"My brother came and got those about an hour ago along with the cake." I nodded my head and tried to look at anything but him.

"Oh, I wish someone would have told us-" Jimmy smirked and licked his lips.

"Jaye texted him two hours ago to come and get them." I looked at him closely before rolling my eyes and cursing.

"Damn Jaye." Jimmy leaned back on the bed and laughed some.

"Which one?" I smacked my lips and mumbled both of them…I should have known she was up to something…she was just too damn nice and whiny, two things…well one thing she rarely is; is nice.

"Stop looking so out of place, hell you made this a home more than I have." That was true. Almost everything in this house I picked out or had something to do with. The colors, plants, furniture, pictures…everything.

I walked into the room a bit more and my eyes instantly went to the pictures of Jimmy and me at Jey and Jaye's cookout two years ago sitting on his nightstand. One was of Jimmy feeding me a hotdog and the other was of me sitting on Jimmy's lap outside and we were facing each other and smiling.

"That's was a good day. Jimmy picked the picture of us facing each other and looked at it. I just watched him for a minute. I didn't know what to think of Jimmy at the moment and I wasn't sure if I really cared. I mean, it's hard to turn off feelings you have had for someone for so long, even with me and Jey it took a few years to come down off of what we had going on to just settling back to being very close friends.

"Yes it was, celebrating Jey and Jaye's brand new home together." I said while sitting in a chair not too far away from Jimmy.

"Yup…so I hear you dating a cop." I was still in la la land thinking back when Jimmy slid that comment in.

"Yeah, Step…wait, the hell?" I focused my attention back on Jimmy and he had a sort of cour look on his face.

"Where did that come from-" Jimmy put the picture back and stood up.

"What the fuck is going on, you dating some pale cop from Ireland, is that why you tossed me to the side?" my mouth dropped. Was he serious? My shocked turned into laughter because this was too damn funny. I stood up and held my hands up.

"I think it's best I leave now…I knew it was too good to be true." I turned my back ready to walk out, but Jimmy turned me back around.

"No you're not. You are going to stay here and explain to me what the fuck is up with you!" I looked from his face to his hand on my arm and snatched my arm out of his grip.

"Nigga is you sick! First off I don't owe you a motherfucking thing! Explain what! How you are an ass, that sweetie, I can do!" Jimmy looked me over before pushing me back into the chair.

"Who told you that you could date huh? What's so special about this bitch that he trumps me? How long have we been going on Danielle? Six years give or take a year? And you just treat me like I'm nothing now-" I knew better than to push Jimmy so I punched him in his stomach and he stumbled back some.

"YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE NOTHING SINCE WE HAVE FUCKING MET! You had me sneaking around because you didn't want people to know you liked me? As if I'm ugly or something, I'll tell you think much, your brother didn't think so, and that's why I trusted him enough to give him my virginity and share with him my most personal life because you would be digging the shit out of me and in an instant be like ice! How dare you stand here and try to make me feel guilty for dating someone who is into me, who actually likes spending time with me, hell makes time for me and appreciates me for me! You could have had a good thing Jonathan but you was just too damn stupid to realize it and now that I have moved on you understand my qualities, fuck out of here man-" I stood up and waved my hand at him. He has lost his damn mind if he thinks I was going to go for that shit.

Jimmy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"First off, get the fuck off your soap box and listen to me for a damn minute. In all honesty Dani I'm scared-" I tried to pull back, but he had a grip on my wrist

"Scared of-" Jimmy covered my mouth with his other hand and I saw the frustration on his face.

"Will you just let me fucking finish? I'm scared…I notice you Dani I've always noticed you. I've always wanted you, but you and Jey were so damn close that I became jealous and in my mind to get back at you for not noticing me I started dating…a lot-" I licked his hand and he moved it quickly and wiped it on his jeans, all the while giving me a disgusted look.

"I didn't give a damn Jimmy, I didn't want you-" Jimmy let me go and threw his hands in the air.

"And that's why I couldn't stand your ass! Me and Jey are twins! How can you want one and not the other! I rubbed my temples and sat on the bed.

"I didn't want either one of you! Jimmy I've always found you cute, but you were a dick which made you ugly! The demons you were battling in your head had me seeing you as an asshole and a turn off. Jey was and still is completely different from you!" Jimmy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Well I don't know what else to do, I apologize for my past a long time ago and I thought we were moving forward, hell I want to start a family with you-" I laughed and put my hands on my chest.

"Moving forward with me! Jimmy we have never been together, you make that very clear every time you make plans with me and then leave me high and fucking dry for some piece of ass you barely know. After over a decade of knowing me I would think I would get a little more consideration than what I get now. It's like I'm nothing to you but ass…I've fallen in line with the other bitches you fuck…it's just that you've known me longer." Jimmy looked hurt and sat beside me. He tried to pull me closer, but I got up and walked over to the window. I heard Jimmy curse and then felt him behind me and placed his hands on my arms.

"Danielle I never meant for you to feel like that, damnit woman I love you and you asking for your key back was like you spitting in my damn face-" I turned around and kept my eyes on his chest.

"And you making me an afterthought over and over and over again broke my heart more and more to the point I don't think I have any left for you…Stephen treats me much better then you and he makes me feel like a lady. When I'm with him I don't have to worry about regretting anything the next day because he pays attention to me and he actually asked me to be his girlfriend-" Jimmy grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at his face.

"Oh really? Oh so you taken huh? So it's just no chance with me and you." I sighed and moved my chin out of his hands and turned back around to look out the window at the front yard. Jimmy had a big oak tree in his front yard and it kept the front of the house shaded. The leaves were just starting to turn colors which mean they would be falling soon…

"I really like Stephen Jimmy and as much as I love you, I love myself more and I want to be happy and right now Stephen makes me happy." Things were quite for a while after I said that. I continued to look out the window and remember last fall when I helped Jimmy rack the whole front yard…it took us most of the day because we did more playing then working. I smiled at the thought and felt myself start to zone out.

"What if I can change your mind?" Jimmy was close to my ear and I closed my eyes and felt a shiver come over my body. The hands that were on my arms were now snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Jimmy used his head to nudge mine to the left and soon I felt his lips go from my neck up to behind my ear. When he kissed behind my ear he added a bit of tongue and sucked on my earlobe softly. I turned my head slightly and caught his tongue with my lips. His hands started to go under my shirt and rub over my stomach and pushed on it making me back into him more and as I was doing so he was moving forward. I moaned in his mouth and while one hand was going high the other was moving further down south.

"Well it's about damn time you two made up!" We broke apart and standing in the doorway was a smiling Jey. I quickly fixed my shirt and looked at a very pissed off Jimmy.

"Damn man you really need to learn how to fucking knock!" Jey's smile started to drop and he frowned himself.

"Why would I knock? Nigga I have a fucking key, just like I have one for Dani…oops." I touched my lips and turned to walk out.

"I have to go, I'll see you two at the house." Jimmy tried to grab my arm, but I quickly made a b-line for the door.

"Dani wait-" I ignored him, but smiled and shook my head at Jey waving at me.

"See ya Long Legs!" I was halfway down the steps when I heard Jimmy Yelling in his native tongue and Jey returning his two cents the same way. I looked back and touched my lips again before sighing and getting out of that house.

* * *

><p>I just finished lighting the last candle on the cake and backed away so Jey and Jaye could blow out the candles. The cake was a Huge Teddy Bear dressed in blue icing and it read "Congratulation Jey-Jaye On Your First Son Joseph".<p>

Jimmy did a great job on the cake, it was a red velvet with blue cream cheese icing. Once they cut the first slice and started sharing it I divvied up the cake and put them on little blue plates.

"Stephen can you help me pass the cake out?" Stephen was beside me and grabbed two plates and started handing them out to the guest as they made their way around the table.

Before anyone starts, Stephen was here not just because of me, but he does know Jaye from her job at the hospital and he was invited. Not with a formal invitation, but Jaye did on a whim asked if he would like to come and he agreed…neither one of us would have thought he and I would be dating.

I saw everyone had a slice and put a few more slices on plates just in case anyone wanted seconds. I grabbed a dishtowel and wiped my hands when I felt something or someone behind me.

"Nice dress." I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see Jey. I thanked him and looked around to see if anything else needed to be done.

I saw the punch was getting low and went into the kitchen to get another bottle out of the refrigerator. I turned around and almost ran into Jey holding the punch bowl.

"How did you know?" Jey placed the bowl on the counter and took the bottle of juice out of my hands.

"Lucky guess." I nodded my head and then snapped my finger.

"I have something for you Fatu." Jey glanced at me while pouring the juice in the bowl.

"What's that?" I pulled something out of my bra and Jey stopped all activity at the sight. I smacked him upside the head with what was in my hand to snap him back to reality.

"Stop that! Here." I handed Jey the envelope and hopped up on the counter…and crossed my legs of course.

"What is this? You know we don't need anything, you have done way more then enough-" Jey started opening the envelope while I shook my head.

"That is not for the baby, that is solely for you Joshua." Jey eyed me while pulling out the card and once he saw what it was he busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" He opened it and a black g-string fell out.

"This my friend is me thanking you with a card for giving me the ass I know toot around Baltimore Maryland. The g-string is what size I am now…from the little itty bitty panties I use to wear." Jey pulled me into a bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Long Legs…did you wear these?" I pushed him off of me playfully and walked out of the kitchen and right into a screaming match between Jimmy and Stephen…

"Oh shit…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for your kind words and comments, here is another chapter, enjoy!**

**Kendra**

"Oh shit…" I whispered to myself as I saw Stephen and Jimmy almost nose to nose going at it. I ran over to them and tried my best to get in between them.

"What are you two fussing about!" I heard Jey yell and they both looked at him and then at each other.

"This fool thinks Ireland sports is better than American sports!" I stopped trying to get in the middle when I heard that.

"WHAT!" I said while shoving both of their arms and ended up only moving myself backwards. Stephen pulled me to him and laughed lightly.

"Yeah love, what did you think was going on?" I looked up into Stephen's blue eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yeah **love**, what did you think?" I dropped my smile completely and looked over at Jimmy.

"Never mind, so what's next to do?" I asked while clapping my hands and walking into the living room where most of the guests were. I smoothed my dress down and picked up my list of things to do and groaned.

"Oh look, it seems it's time for the godparents to give the happy soon to be parents their gifts." Jimmy slapped me on the ass and disappeared out of the room.

Jaye waved me over and I all but stomped over to her like a child. Everyone started to gather into the room and my stomach started to fill up with knots…I think I'm going to be sick.

"What's going on?" I sat beside her and leaned in close so not too many people could hear.

"Before we had our fall out, Jimmy and I went and got you and Jey a gift and as a joke we got an identical one for our first child." Jaye leaned away from me and bit back her laugh.

"No you didn't, what is it-" I was about to tell her ,but Jimmy walked in with two boxes. One blue and one pink. 

Jimmy waved Jey to sit next to Jaye and Jimmy took a seat next to me. Jimmy tossed the small blue box to Jey, who barely caught it and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed the pink one into my lap.

"Jimmy don't do this-" I turned and looked into Jimmy's eyes. Jimmy kept his smile on his face and nodded his head.

"Come on you two, open up your gift!" Jey looked at us like we were crazy and out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking just as confused.

Jey shrugged and opened the box to see a platinum baby bracelet.

"Joseph Fatu, parents of Jaye and Jey Fatu…this is cool…and fucking expensive-" Jey examined it more until Jaye took it from him and read it herself.

"Dani…" I looked back at Jimmy and then at the box. I looked over at Stephen who had his brows forward.

"I have to go." I gave Jimmy the box and rushed out of the room and house. I got down to the end of the block before doubling over and catching my breath.

"You and Jimmy use to be an item I guess?" I looked to my left and saw only jeans, but I knew they belonged to Stephen.

"Not really, very close friends with a weird twist to it." Stephen helped me stand upright and pulled me into a hug.

"Is the twist sex?" I just nodded my head into his chest and heard him laugh a little.

"Why didn't you tell me that, I bet that was kind of uncomfortable for you." I pulled back some and he held my face with his hands.

"Because…I don't know…"I poked my bottom lip and Stephen mocked me before leaning down and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"You should have told me-" I twisted my face up and shook my head no.

"Uh no, and how? Over dinner and we are talking about how our day has gone and oh yeah, by the way I use to sleep with my best friend until he acted like an ass and broke the door at my job-" Stephen blue eyes turned grey and he glared at me.

"WHAT?" I closed my eyes tight and kicked myself. I always give out too much damn information when I'm rambling…Jey warned me about that a long time ago.

"Shit!" I whispered and sighed.

"That piece of shit had you in tears and broke that door! And you still hang around that fella!" I started pulling Stephen the best I could towards my apartment while he went off. 

By the time we were in the parking lot of my apartment Stephen has said every curse word in English and Gaelic. I unlocked the main door and walked the steps and growled.

"STEPHEN! Will you stop!" Stephen was still standing at the bottom of my steps beat red.

"I'm upset-" I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I kinda got that, can you just get up here before you get me evicted from my place?" Stephen looked down at his watch before making a face and taking the steps three at a time.

"That's just insane, I feel smaller and smaller the more I'm around you." I said while I unlocked the door. I giggled when Stephen grabbed me to him and stared nipping at my neck. We walked into my apartment together and I turned the lights on to see flowers all over the place. I stopped dead in my tracks. 

"Stephen stop." I said sternly while dropping my keys on the side table by my door. Stephen looked up and whistled lowly at the…floral shop planted in living room and from what I can see my kitchen.

"I think the fella still has a thing for ya." Stephen walked over to a big bouquet that was sitting on my coffee table. He pulled out a card and looked over at it.

"I believe this is for you…you know what, maybe I should leave and I will see you tomorrow." Stephen handed me the card and kissed me on my forehead.

"Stephen I'm so sorry-" Stephen kissed my nose and then lips and winked at me.

"Don't be, this just means I have to step my game up a bit…I will see you tomorrow." I watched Stephen leave and shut my door. I turned around and looked around. I slowly walked around my living room and kitchen and shook my head…Jimmy has lost his mind.

I walked into my room and gasped at the flowers and the "I love you and miss you balloons". I sat down on my bed and completely forgot about the card in my hand. I wiped my face and couldn't believe I had tears rolling down my face.

I opened the card and felt more tears come to my eyes.

"_Dani I heard you earlier and even though you say you have moved on, I haven't and I'm not going to try, I'm going to get you back…I miss you and love you Long Legs…_

_This is only the beginning_

_Jimmy_

I dropped the note and fell back onto my bed…Two months ago I had a fuck buddy and no man, now I have two men who are ready to fight over me…

"I need a vacation."

* * *

><p><span>I walked into the Usos restaurant on a mission. I made a b-line for the kitchen and once I was in there I went into search for Jimmy.<span>

"Jake!" Jake was one of the assistants in the kitchen. He looked up from fixing a plate and smiled a me.

"Long Legs! How you doing?" I smiled at his heavy Long Island accent and nodded my head.

"I'm good, but have you seen the boys?" I yelled over the hustle and bustle while still looking around. Jake wiped his hands on his little towel and snapped his fingers at a waitress and pointed to the four plates in front of him.

"Jey had a business meeting, but Jimmy is in the office-" I quickly thanked him and ran out the kitchen. I passed a few people and either nodded or threw a quick hello over my shoulder. I have never been called Long Legs so much in the last five minutes in my damn life!

When I got to the door I stopped. All of a sudden my the palms of my hands started to get sweaty. I wiped them over my skirt and then looked down…why did I decide to wear a fucking skirt around this man? 

I took a deep breath and didn't knock, I turned the knob and walked in to see Jimmy on the phone. He looked up with a pissed off expression, mainly because he never liked for anyone to come in without knocking. But once he saw me he broke out into a smile and quickly got off the phone.

"Dani-" Jimmy was about to stand, but I held my hand up.

"Don't you Dani me Jonathan! I'm going to say this and say this once, I'm with Stephen! Not you and I never will be with you! I don't know what's going on in your crazy big head but cut that shit short alright!" Jimmy leaned back in his chair and lowered his eyes into slight.

"You look so damn sexy when you are pissed off." I couldn't believe it, was he serious? Was he really fucking serious! I placed my hands onto the desk and leaned in.

"Jimmy this is my life, not some game. I'm not some dizzy broad you want to bag just so you can say you hit that-"Jimmy stood up and leaned in as well so we were nose to nose.

"I know that Danielle and that's why I'm doing this. You and I were meant to be together and because I have been acting like a dumbass for so long, another man came in and took you away from me and now, I'm going to fight to get you back." My anger level dropped some because I have never heard Jimmy be this serious since the day I met him! I pouted a bit and looked down at the desk.

"What if I don't want to be with you?" Jimmy nudged my head and cheek a few times with his face until I looked at him. I felt like a cub being guarded by a lion. 

"Then I'm going to have to keep working until you do. I've done it once, I can do it again. The whole time he was kissing all over my face, little pecks. When he got to my lips he just started at them for a minute. I started to move back, but he shook his head no and whispered for me not to move. Jimmy licked his lips and in the process licked mine and that did something to me. I shifted to my left leg and bit down on my bottom lip.

"I love when you do that." He had this husky tone to his voice and I don't know what the hell was going on with me, maybe it was the lack of sex or maybe it's just been too long away from him, but I came in here on a mission and for the life of me I cannot remember what that mission was!

"And why is that?" I asked a seductive voice. Jimmy smiled and bit down on his lip. He moved away from me and I actually wanted to pout, I was missing the closeness already. I dropped my head and rolled my neck a bit. 

Jimmy tugged on my shirt until I was standing upright and turned me around. He massage my shoulders and slid them down my arms and before I knew it my skirt was around my waist and I was up on the desk.

"Because I know I just made my pussy wet." I smirked and looked off to the side. 

"Your pussy?" Jimmy just nodded while pushing my legs apart. He looked into my eyes and I jumped and moaned when he rubbed his hand over my panties…wet panties.

"Aye man did you-" Jimmy growled and turned his head slightly.

"GET OUT!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jey looking at us confused. He was about to say something, more than likely smart, but I shook my head no. Jey smiled at me and backed out of the office and shut the door behind him.

Jimmy gave me an harsh look before moving my panties to the side.

"You let that motherfucker touch this?" I was a bit taken back, but I shook my head no anyway.

"Good…I will see you tonight…we need to catch up on a few things. I squirmed a bit when I felt him spread my lips a bit and insert two of his fingers in my pussy. I leaned into his chest as he started to work his fingers. I moaned loudly, but it was caught in his shirt. Jimmy started rubbing of my clit with his thumb and I brought my legs higher to the sides of his waist. 

I felt myself getting close to my orgasm when Jimmy pulled his fingers away and pushed me off of him. I opened my mouth to scream at him, but his two fingers going in my mouth cut me short. I glared at him, but sucked his fingers clean making him smile. He pulled his fingers out slowly and replaced them with his tongue.

"Make sure you don't let that pale bitch near my pussy, boyfriend or not, that's mine." He licked over my lips and my cheek before settling on my neck. While he was doing this he pulled my panties off and tucked them in his pocket.

"Oh and you know you are going to be late for work right?" I blinked a few times and looked on the desk to see I had two minutes left to get back to work.

"DAMNIT!" I hopped down off of the desk and pulled my skirt down all the while running for the door.

"See you tonight!" was what I heard as I shut the door behind me. I was wiping the side of my face while turning the corner and ran into Jey.

"Did you two fuck on my desk?" I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"No we did not!" Jey smacked his lips and quickly felt up under my skirt and shook his head.

"You a damn lie, my desk Dani-" My mouth was hanging open, did he just really…really…REALLY!

"Really Jey? Did you just cop a feel?"Jey gave me a disgusted look before breaking out into a big ass kool aid smile.

"Yeah I really did…but my desk-" I slapped the back of his head and rolled my eyes.

"You need to learn how to knock!" Jey rubbed the back of his head and pointed his finger in my face.

"That's my damn office, listen, you two need not give me keys to shit or be all up in my shit!" That was true, but still…he should have knocked.

"You know Jimmy hates it when people don't knock-" Jey looked me over and bent down so we were eye level.

"Do it look like I give two shits worth a fuck? I laughed out loud and walked around him.

"Your simple ass is making me late!" Jey grabbed my arm and pointed at me like he was my father.

"Don't catch a cold young lady." I looked at him like he was crazy. The weather was great today, what was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" Jey gave me a knowing look, but I was still lost.

"The draft you have…we wouldn't want her to get sick." I placed my hands on my hips and was still in the dark. Jey started walking backwards and ran his hand over my mouth while looking at my skirt. I looked down and it finally clicked. I looked back at Jey and he winked at me.

"I'm telling Jaye-" Jey laughed at me and turned his back to me.

"I'm telling Stephen." I stomped my foot and cursed…damnit! 

And now I'm really late…as if I need to add Malika talking shit to my list of problems…UGH!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the comments, Here's another chapter! ENJOY!**

"**So…you and Stephen, seems like it's getting heavy. What's going on?" Jaye and I were in the basement of my apartment building separating my clothes. I was getting my darks ready for the washer when she asked me that question. I stopped what I was doing and thought about it for a moment before I spoke.**

"**I like him…a lot. He listens to me, he makes me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world." Jaye stopped separating my clothes and rolled her eyes.**

"**Okay Rhianna, what's the problem because I feel a "but" coming?" I shoved my clothes into the machine and added the soap before turning it on. I put my hand through my now curly fro and bit my lip.**

"**Two major things, One, He's a cop-" Jaye didn't even look at me when I said that. She kept shrugged and kept going through my clothes.**

"**So?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and pulled a pair of jeans out of her hands so she would look up at me.**

"**SO?" What if something happens to him? That would freak me out Jaye, what if we really get deep into things and BAM! He gets hurt or worse, dead? What am I going to do?" Jaye nodded her head as if understanding where I was coming from and then shrugged.**

"**I hear you, but it's not like you didn't know about his job and the risks that comes with it Dani. He really likes you and I can tell you really like him…have you two-" I smirked and shook my head.**

"**All we have done is kissed He has never stayed the night, touched me much…hell I've never seen him with his shirt off." Jaye did a low whistle and tisked.**

"**That's a shame because the man looks like a Greek God!" I forward my brows and folded my arms across my chest. I don't know what came over me, but I felt a little pain in the pit of my stomach…jealousy.**

"**And you know because?" Jaye smiled sweetly at me and tapped the side of her head.**

"**I'm a nurse remember? But he was rushed in for a stabbing. Someone got him in the leg and we all thought he was bleeding out…but it turns out he's just that damn pale-" I threw one of my t-shirts at her and laughed.**

"**That's not funny Jaye!" Jaye squealed and pulled the shirt off of her head and threw it back at me, in which I caught.**

"**I'm serious! He freaked us out! But he had to get into a gown and I had to check him out…and I checked him out if you get me." Her voiced dropped low and I shook my head at her silliness. **

"**Well thanks for telling me, but I hope to one day find out on my own." Jaye held her hands up and sighed.**

"**Me too…BUT! What was the other reason?" I stopped what I was doing and looked over my shoulder at Jaye. Did she just…never mind.**

"**One name, Jimmy." Jaye scrunched her face up and kicked my basket of white overs to where I was.**

"**What about him? I thought you two weren't even speaking, which reminds me…young lady what was that whole thing about at my shower? Jimmy was way too giddy about that gift" I rolled my eyes and turned to give her my full attention.**

"**Jaye he wants me back-"Jaye raised her brow and sat back in her chair.**

"**You two were together before-" I smacked my lips and waved my hand at her.**

"**NO! That's the thing. He says he realizes he made a mistake and wants me and wants me to have his children and be a family-" Jaye cut me off by laughing loudly. I hopped up on one of the machines and just watched her. Once she realized I wasn't going to say sike or anything of that nature she calmed down and looked at me closely.**

"**JIMMY? My man's twin? Jonathan Fatu?" I nodded my head and Jaye just shook her head.**

"**His simple ass now sees you are taken and see you not worried about his ass and wants you…niggas stay dumb I swear." I sighed and leaned back so my back was on the wall.**

"**And he's serious. He had my apartment filled with roses when I came home last night and today, I tried to confront him and…well it didn't go as planned.**

"**Danielle, look I don't know what's going on, but I do know that Stephen is a great guy…don't hurt him." I leaned on the washing machine and let the vibration of it relax my back a bit.**

"**Jaye I don't plan on doing that, like I said, I really do like him and would like to see how far we go…he treats me like a lady, and every woman wants that from a man…I feel special." Jaye smiled at me and nodded her head.**

"**Well that is good to hear…but don't let Jimmy slither his way back into your heart-" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.**

"**I'm trying not to, it takes a while, but with Stephen in the picture, the feelings should go away quickly." Jaye say back and looked at the flood with a sigh.**

"**I hope so." I smirked and sighed myself.**

"**Me too."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I cannot believe it just started raining out of nowhere!" I said while looking down at myself. Stephen and I just got out of his car when out of nowhere a strip of lightening ripped through the sky, followed with a boom of thunder and then…rain…HARD rain!<strong>

**The evening started out great. Stephen picked me up from my apartment and had a dozen pink and red roses for me, which I loved. We went to a seafood restaurant, talk about our day, I told him how Malika has been stealing and how one day she will get caught by her father. He asked did I really want to make a big deal out of it and have him come to the store to scare her…as tempting as that sounded I declined…for now.**

**After that since the sky was full of stars, we went for a walk towards the Harbor and enjoyed the night air…**

…**Until now! Even though we ran for his porch, it still looked like we walked a mile in the rain. Stephen's hair was flat down against his head, his now bangs almost covered his eyes and since I started to let my hair grow back, my hair was just hitting my eye brows and our clothes were sticking to us.**

"**Yeah, I didn't even know it was suppose to rain tonight…damn weather channel." I laughed out loud while he unlocked the door and opened it. We both took our shoes and socks off and sat them in a corner. **

**Stephen hit a switch and the lights to the Foyer came on. From what I can see his home looked nice, nothing huge like Jey and Jimmy's houses, nice and intimate. It didn't look like a bachelors pad, more like a lived in home to someone who took pride in his home and how it looked. To my left was a wall that looked dedicated to family photos. I smiled and walked over to study them a bit closer. **

**A few were of females that looked like him and I'm guessing from the red hair were his sisters…well one was a blonde, but looked just like him. Also it was one of him and a man and from the smiles and the pride on the man's face, I guessed that was his day. The photo looked to be taken the day he became a cop.**

"**WHOA! Is this you?" I felt Stephen behind me and then felt him lean his chin on my shoulder.**

"**Yeah, I was two in this photo, I didn't want to put it up, but me mom made me, says if I ever think of taking it down it would be me arse…well ass." I turned my head slightly and saw him still staring at the photo.**

"**We were such a little cutie." Stephen stood up straight and shrugged.**

"**Now I'm a sexy beast." I rolled my eyes waved my hand at him.**

"**Don't we have an….ego…"I felt my breath get caught in my throat when Stephen pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. I stayed in my spot by the door and just watched him take his beater off, leaving him in just his jeans.**

"**Jaye was right." I whispered to myself. Stephen rubbed his chest and looked around until his eyes fell on me.**

"**Oh damnit! Let me go get some of me dry clothes so you can change…matter of fact, follow me." Before I could say a word, Stephen grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.**

**We walked past two closed doors before we walked into one that was open. Stephen turned a lamp on and went over to his chest and opened the second to the top draw and pulled out a green shirt.**

"**Here is a shirt and short…well you don't need the shorts, the shirts damn near comes to your feet-" I grabbed the shirt and slapped him on the back with it. **

"**I'm not that short." Stephen flinched a bit, but the whole time laughed at me. I tried to hit him again, but he caught the shirt and gave it a good tug and I flew into his chest.**

"**You are that short, but you're so darn cute it doesn't matter." Stephen leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, liking the feeling. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled against his lips.**

"**I need to change." Stephen looked down at me with those blue ice and did cleared his throat. He cleared his throat and without saying another word he disappeared into his closet.**

**I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a groan. That man is going to be the death of me, I feel like a hormonal teenager all over again. I quickly stripped down to nothing and quickly pulled the t-shirt over my head and let it fall to my…knees. I walked over to his dresser and looked into the mirror and shook my head. The shirt had a four leaf clover and under it; it read 'FEELING LUCKY". I rolled my eyes and heard something behind me and saw Stephen changed into some red and black hooping shorts.**

"**I see I was almost right." I looked down at myself and then back at him.**

"**Kiss me arse." I tried to do my best impression of him and it must have worked because his brows flew up and his mouth dropped.**

"**Did you just mock me?" He was pointing at himself while walking closer to me. I backed up until the dresser was behind me and I couldn't move.**

"**Yes, but because you keep making fun of my height." I said with a pout, which he did right back at me.**

"**I'm not making fun of ya lil lady, I love your height, you smile, wit, charm…everything…and I think I'm falling in love with…you completely." He was now standing directly in front of me now and I felt my heart swell. The last time I felt anything close to this feeling was on Jey's birthday and even then I didn't feel this special.**

**I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist and since I couldn't reach his lips and kissed him in the middle of his chest. **

**I felt Stephen's hands glide down my back and down to my ass and cup it. Soon I was lifted and was eye level with him.**

"**What are you doing to me woman?" I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved some of his hair out of his face.**

"**I think the same thing you are doing to me." I whispered and watched a smile creep onto Stephen's face. He gave my ass a tap before putting me down and grabbing up my clothes.**

"**I'm going to put these in the washer and then I guess we wait out the storm." I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the room. I rubbed my hands over my face and fell backwards onto the bed and squealed. But that was short lived when I heard footsteps coming back towards the room. **

**I sat up quick and watched Stephen come back in and walk over to me. He stood in front of me for a moment, before grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me to my feet. **

**Without a single word he cupped my face into his hands and leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would faint. His tongue glide over my lips which I parted quickly to give him access. I grabbed a hand full of his hair and was on my damn toes, making sure he didn't end the kiss any time soon. **

**I screamed into his mouth when I felt the bed hit my back, hell I didn't even know I was leaning back, let alone fell on the bed. **

**Stephen sat up some, leaning on his elbows and looked down at me. **

"**I like the way you look in my shirt…but how do you look without it?" I bit down on my lip, is it really time for us to take this step? I looked down at how we were and then back into his eyes and scooted up until I was in the middle of the bed. I sat up on my knees and pulled the shirt over my head and threw it at him.**

"**What do you think?" Stephen looked at me then at the shirt in his hand. A sneaky smile came to his lips and before he could get a word out my cell phone started playing Jey's war cry chant.**

"**You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. I looked a my phone on the floor and saw it ringing and going in a little circle because of the vibrate. **

"**Get it, it may be important." I looked over my shoulder at Stephen and huffed. I quickly picked my phone up and answered it before he hung up.**

"**WHAT!" I screamed into the phone. I heard laughter behind me and saw Stephen laying across the bed watching me and laughing.**

"**Where are you-" I focused back on the person on the phone and got upset all over again.**

"**What do you want Joshua?" I asked very annoyed. **

"**Jaye water broke, she's going into labor!" I rolled my eyes and hugn up the phone. I stood up and grabbed the shirt that was beside Stephen.**

"**What's going on?" I pulled the shirt over my head and let it fall down to my knees.**

"**I have to get to the hospital, Jaye is having the baby."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well due to a clip on Raw tonight, I was inspired to write up this chapter...you all enjoy now ya hear! lol**

**Kendra**

**I walked into John Hopkins hospital and saw Jimmy standing in the entrance way on the phone. I walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He shrugged me off and mumbled a wait a minute. I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. I listened for a minute and realized he was talking to his dad and relaxed a bit.**

"**Okay dad, I will, ok bye-"**

"**BYE DADDY!" Jimmy jumped and turned around quickly while holding his chest.**

"**Why are you so loud in here, this is a hospital." He pulled me into a quick hug while I laughed. He placed his hand on the small of my back and started guiding me towards the elevators. We waited for the doors to open in silences, I don't know why he wasn't talking, but I was still thinking about what almost happened not even half an hour ago…He loves me.**

"**You coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Jimmy was already inside and holding the doors open with his hand. I quickly stepped on and stood in a corner and just waited.**

"**So I went past your place and you weren't there…where were you?" I glanced at him and saw him looking at the numbers passing by. I smacked my lips and started playing with my fingers.**

"**I was out obviously." I said smartly. I heard Jimmy chuckle and looked up to see him leaning on the wall opposite of me and watching my every move.**

"**You still messing with that fluorescent dude huh? Why are you string that man along knowing you two are not going to be together for much longer-"I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes.**

"**And why is that Jimmy, because you realized you were being an ass towards me and I got sick of it and dropped your ass and now you want me I'm suppose to take you back-" The smiel was gone and his eyes grew dark. He pushed himself off of the wall and pointed his finger in my face.**

"**Bitch I dropped you-" I slapped his finger out of my face and pointed my finger in his.**

"**No BITCH! I dropped your ass and now your pissy because I actually moved on this time and have no desire to do anything with you anymore! Get over it and move on Jonathan because I have, we are in love-" Jimmy laughed out loud in my face. He laughed to the point he was doubled over, holding his stomach and holding on to the railing in the elevator.**

"**In love! You've known him for two seconds and you're in love? You want to put shit on blast, lay everything on the table now? How about this? You with that bright muthafucka because I wasn't giving you what you think you want! I give you the real, he giving you unicorns, butterflies and fucking rainbows! You have this dude eating out of your hand and for what! To teach me a fucking lesson! I know you inside and fucking out and vice versa! Yeah, I have done wrong by you, but I'm trying to work this shit out, but if you want to keep throwing in my face this shit…I don't know…" The doors opened and we just stood there looking at each other for a moment. I smirked and stepped off while looking up and down the hallway.**

"**Which room are they in?" Jimmy turned me around and gave me a tired look.**

"**Really?" I pulled out of his grip and nodded my head. We, well I had better things, more important things to worry about, which is my friends trying to bring my godson into this world.**

"**Yes really, where are they?" Jimmy was towering over me and looking down his nose at me, as if I'm suppose to crumble from his stare or something. I placed my hands on my hips while he started walking away.**

"**This ain't over Dani." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off behind his back and because I can't just let it end with him having the last word, I had to keep it going.**

"**It's dead and stankin' Jimmy, get over it because I sure have-" Jimmy put his hand up and cut me off. My mouth dropped as I watched him walk into the room and started talking.**

"**Did she have him yet?" I wiped my hands over my face and counted to ten before I walked in and plastered a smile on my face. Jaye was looking at television while Jey tall self was laid out in a chair sleep. One leg over one of the arms and hugging a pillow. Jimmy walked past and kicked his foot making him jump up and look around. He looked up at me, gave me a nod and went back to sleep.**

"**Awww Jaye…how do you feel-" Jaye glared at me and I quickly dropped my smile.**

"**How do you think I feel Dani…you see those heads, I have to push some shit out that shapes like those, don't ask me how I feel Dani!" I held my hands up and sat down on the couch next to a snickering Jimmy.**

"**How long has she been like this?" Jimmy leaned closer to me and licked his lips before he spoke.**

"**Right before I went downstairs, so like an hour or so…you wearing panties or a thong?" I cut my eyes at him and stood up quickly and walked over to Jaye…let's try this again.**

"**Okay I see I can't be cute cute with you so damnit when are they going to drug your ass up so you can't stop acting like a gotdamn dragon?" Jaye pouted and held her arms out to me.**

"**Thank you girl! These two motherfuckers are in here hushing me and smoothing my hair down and rubbing my forehead…I know it's shinny." I leaned down and hugged her while laughing.**

"**Girl you know I have you and I am not leaving until Joseph is in your arms-" I pulled away and saw Jaye shaking her head.**

"**Oh no, he will be in your arms because after all the pushing I will be doing, I need twenty minutes to myself. I sat at the foot of the bed and smacked my lips.**

"**Already? He's not even here yet and you already making you time?" Jaye shifted a bit and nodded her head.**

"**Damn right Dani, you and Jimmy will be babysitting…a lot." I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name and shrugged.**

"**I have no problem watching my baby Fatu, hell I can't wait to have my own children-" Jaye ears perked up and a she forward her brows.**

"**What did you say?" I looked at her confused, what the hell she think I said?**

"**I said-"Jimmy wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.**

"**She said she ready for some of this Fatu seed to get up in her so she can start popping them babies out." Jaye looked up and then at me, I don't know what he was doing, but I was very much annoyed. Jaye sat up a bit and looked annoyed herself.**

"**Excuse me, I have tried not to say much, but on the real Jimmy. You have been saying this shit for months and I'm sorry, you talking babies but no marriage or relationship has come into play…you just want Dani to have your children and that's it?" Jimmy moved his arms some and I felt his head move away from mine.**

"**No that's not it, I love Dani-"Jaye waved her hand at him and made a noise with her mouth.**

"**So do I, so do Jey, but mostly so does Stephen and I'm sorry, but he has done more for Dani in a short amount of time then you have since I have known you two…how do you think that makes a woman feel? You want her to have your babies? So does the next dude, what makes you better than a no good nigga?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jimmy looking shocked before looking at me and I knew he was getting upset.**

"**Why are you coming at me-" Jaye pointed her finger at him and it almost looked like a mother getting on her child for getting caught doing something he knew he had no business doing.**

"**Because I know Dani, I know she has been trying to tell you this shit and you just pass it off as nothing, maybe hearing it from someone else will get it through that rock head of yours-"I rubbed the back of my neck and gave Jaye a knowing look.**

"**And you know he has a hard head, have you felt his head-butts before?" Jaye shuddered at the thought and shook her head no.**

"**No and I don't want to-" I opened my mouth, but I was cut short when I heard something knock over. I turned around just in time to see Jimmy stalk out the room and a rolling table knock over.**

"**This is bullshit!" Jey sat up quickly and looked around. Jaye and I both looked at him, but once he saw nothing was going on he gave us a nod and turned over the best he could and went back to sleep.**

"**Dani…" I looked back at Jaye and waited for her to finish, but all she did was give me a knowing look.**

"**What?" Jaye point to the door and I smacked my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.**

"**Hell no-" **

"**Woman will you go get my brother before he gets arrested for destroying something we can't pay for, you know he has a short ass temper!" I rolled my eyes at what Jey said and stood up. I was leaving, but before I did I kicked the leg that was hanging off the arm making him jump up.**

"**Wake your ass up! Someone has to be up fool!" Jey glared at me while rubbing his leg and said something in his native tongue…I think he cursed at me…not sure, but anyway.**

**I walked out the room and looked up and down the halls and saw nothing. I heard something around the corner and looked to see a few chairs tossed over and rolled my eyes. I followed the destruction which is Jimmy when he has a temper which lead me out of the hospital and into a closed in bridge from one building to the other and it was made out of all Plexiglas.**

**Jimmy was holding on to the railing so tight that his hands started to turn red and he was just looking at the night life. I walked over to him slowly and looked down to see a few nurses and doctors either smoking or drinking coffee.**

"**It's funny they are doctors and yet they are destroying themselves with cigarettes." I looked back at Jimmy and saw he didn't move, I don't even think he blinked.**

"**Go away Dani-" I placed my hand on one of his and it took everything in me not to jump when he looked down at me with dark eyes and a red face.**

"**I can't do that, last time I left you alone you almost went to jail." Jimmy looked down at my hand and then back out of the window.**

"**Dani I'm about to talk and you are going to listen and listen good because I refuse to have this conversation again with you and I'm damn sure not going to have it with anyone else about the two of us okay?" I nodded my head. If it meant keeping him out of trouble and not getting Jey and Jaye kicked out, I was going to do it.**

"**Okay, when you go in my house, what do you see? You see a woman's touch, you see a home…who touches is that? Yours. When you look around at the pictures, you see family and you see me with who? You. When I have something important going on or have to go to, who is on my arm, who is my number one. YOU! Who has slept in my bed, YOU! When I show people pictures of my family, I show yours because you are aprt of my family Danielle, I claim you as my woman, not just a friend, a fuck buddy, my everything! I have my family, I have that restaurant and I have you! " I blinked a few times because he was so serious and I never heard him talk like this. I held my hands up and tried to speak.**

"**But-" Jimmy put his hand up and cut me off.**

"**Let me finish! I may not coddle to you all the time like what's his face does, but I let shit be known through other actions! I don't cook, I don't clean, I don't have bitches come to my house, I don't claim other broads! If I fucked a chick here and there, they get the motel, YOU it's my house or your place and you get me completely, they get a nut and I'm done! There's no laying around or pillow talk, I'm out. With you, I make love to you, I take my time and make sure every need is met when we are in bed. I've bathed you, shared showers with you, we go on dates, shit we go on vacations together! You think I don't care about you? I love you woman! I will do anything for you and I know I have hurt you a lot, I don't take that lightly, it hurts me and that's why I go over the top and beyond trying to make it up to you because I don't want to lose you!" I watched as he spoke a few tears rolled down his face and that made me lose it. **

"**But you never said we were together-" I whispered, but once again he cut me off.**

"**I didn't think I have to! My actions don't speak up enough! You focus on the bad so damn much you act like we never had our good times! When I said I want to start a family you think what?" I kept my head down and tried to wipe my eyes.**

"**You want me to have your children…" It was a long silence…to the point I looked up and was met with Jimmy's stare.**

"**And?" I looked out the window and shrugged.**

"**That's it, but how do I know you not going to leave me-"Jimmy grabbed my face and made me look up at him and I saw the sincere in his eyes.**

"**Baby I haven't left you once, as a matter of fact I'm still here! When I say I want to start a family, I mean I have a big empty house that YOU picked and decorated, waiting for you to move in so we can be a family, I do mean marriage, I already have the house with the white picket fence. The only thing that's missing is you, our children and a dog name Snoopy." We both laughed at that and I bit down on my bottom lip.**

"**Jimmy, but I'm in a relationship-" Jimmy let my face go and took a few steps back.**

"**What kind of hold does this man have on you that even I can't break-" I cleared my throat, trying to get my voice back in order and tried to regain some kind of control.**

"**Well for starters his ego is nothing like yours-" Jimmy eyes grew wide and he laughed.**

"**Ego? What ego-" I walked up to him and started poking him in his chest.**

"**Oh you will have me, that's my pussy, we will be together…really Jimmy?" Jimmy moved my finger and put it in his mouth and sucked on it slow…well tried to until I pulled it out of his mouth. He laughed and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of my jens and pulled me closer.**

"**Well where was I wrong at?" I slapped his chest and glared at him mockingly.**

"**JIMMY!" Jimmy gave me the same glare and backed me into the railing.**

"**That's not my pussy?" Every time I turned my head, he would get in my face. I turned left or right and it got to the point I had to mush him in his face a bit.**

"**Jimmy, I'm not-"Jimmy moved my hand and got back into my face.**

"**You let that man sample my pussy-"I ducked under his arm and moved to the other side of the little bridge.**

"**This is my Molly not yours-" I pointed to the crotch of my pants which of course Jimmy's eyes followed. I quickly moved my hands and waved him in his face so he would look at my face and not my pants.**

"**Do you even understand how many conversations me and Molly have had over the years? She became mine in Hawaii." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him while laughing**

"**Like I said-"I felt Jimmy up on me and bit down on my bottom lip…when was the last time me and him were together? That's all I could think about while I felt him all up on my ass.**

"**Listen, the sooner you let dude go, the sooner we can work on rebuilding us." I raised a brow, but kept my back to him.**

"**Us?" I asked as if it was a foreign word. Jimmy slapped me on the ass, making me turn around and take a swing at him **

"**Yes us." He said with a smile on his face. I folded my arms across my chest and tried, I tried to keep my feelings for him from surfacing again, but the more we talked, the more I was falling for him all over again.**

"**And how can I be so sure I can trust-" Jimmy closed his eyes and I watched him roll his shoulders. Jimmy took a deep breath and cleared his throat.**

"**Hold on a damn minute, you act like you never hurt me." My mouth flew open and I laughed right in his face. Was this dude serious! I hurt him? Get the fuck out of here!**

"**WHAT! When have I hurt you-"Jimmy licked his lips and now it was his turn to poke me in the chest.**

"**High school-"I started to laugh louder and shook my head, this guy was really reaching!**

"**High school, really-"I said while trying to control myself. He was trying to stay serious, but he had a smile playing on his lips.**

"**Hold on, let me count this off real quick. You purposely flirted with the boys, knowing I hated that shit-" He started trying to count the times off on his fingers, but I had to cut that short, it seems he has a short memory when it came to that one.**

"**You purposely FUCKED the girls, hence, me not fucking you." I bucked my eyes at him and had his ass on mute for a second. He paused and glanced at me before continuing. **

"**You fucked my brother." He had an edge to his voice when he said that and I groaned, not wanting to go down that road again I tried to get him off of that subject quick.**

"**Jimmy don't go there-" Jimmy continued counting things off on his fingers, while I just stood there and watched this fool go.**

"**You stood me up on dates too-" I threw my hands up and watched a few nurses come through the doors and scooted past us quickly. Jimmy bucked at their backs and I slapped his arm and mouthed "stop". Once they were gone I slapped him again and shook my head.**

"**WOW-" Jimmy mocked me and slapped my arm back, just not as hard.**

"**WOW SHIT! You stood me up, thinking you know me so well, I try to surprise you….how the hell you don't come back to your own place? Tell me that!" We both tried to hold on to some sort of anger, but we ended up both laughing at each other.**

"**Jimmy shut up!" Jimmy pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into his chest. He had on black hooping shorts, a white t-shirt and Nike slippers with Nike socks on…you could tell he was relaxing in the house when he got the phone call tonight.**

"**Seriously Dani, let him go."I groaned and shook my head. I moved head away just enough to look up at him.**

"**How can I be so sure this isn't just to get me in bed?" I pouted when he moved away and nodded his head. He pulled something out of his pocket and I thought my eyes were going to pop out.**

"**Looks familiar? While Jaye was getting her ring cleaned, you were looking at rings. You and Jaye had a conversation and you even tried it on…Jaye took a picture and sent it to me and that very same day I went and bought it for my future wife…this ring is your size Danielle. I felt myself starting to chock up as I looked at the ringing I have looked at so many times. I remember that day, it was a few days before I called his phone and left that message on his voicemail. **

"**I didn't know-"Jimmy looked down at the ring as if he was inspecting it. He put it back in his pocket and rubbed the hair on his chin.**

"**I was going to give it to you that night I made dinner and you decided to go hang with Jaye…this is yours. I'm just waiting on you to tell me when to give it to you." I just stood there thinking about where would we have been if I did come home and he did propose, I would have never met Stephen like I did and I couldn't help but wonder if we would have been happy or not.**

**Jimmy tapped my chin and I looked up at him, still thinking about the what ifs…hell how long has he been carrying around that ring? But now I knew why he was so pissed off at the store and acted out the way he did, I guess I did hurt him.**

"**I'm going to go watch my nephew slash godson be born, are you coming with me?" He held his hand out and I knew what he said had a double meaning. I knew if I took his hand that it would mean I was with him and I couldn't do that. No matter what was going on or what I was feeling, I was still with someone else.**

"**Give me a few minutes, I'm going to stay out here and get some fresh air." Jimmy looked around us with his hand still out and smiled.**

"**I would believe that if it wasn't for the fact we are not outside…this is all closed in sweetheart." He knocked on the glass behind me and I gave him an annoyed look before smiling weakly.**

"**Give me a minute please." Jimmy nodded his head and leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, no tongue, nothing rough like before…a slow and gently kiss. He caressed my chin before he went back into the main hallway and left me with my thoughts.**

…**like what the fuck was I going to do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone for the comments and please continue to R&R and of course enjoy!**

**Kendra**

**Let's fast forward three months, in that time things have almost gone back to normal…almost…well not really. I'm still with Stephen and Jimmy is still dropping hints about us being together, but it's not like before. But! Things between us are great. I have my friend back, not sexually, but everything else is there. Jey and I are cool and with that, things are almost normal…**

**Stephen and I…I don't know. We love each other and I feel it, its known, but we haven't done anything since that night and even then we didn't get to do much. He's been doing doubles at work so I haven't seen him as much as I would like. We only have time to date a few times out of the week and it only last maybe an hour if I'm lucky because he gets called in so much.**

**On the other hand Jimmy has been right there to keep me company, even a few times I have stayed at his place, in his bed, but NOTHING happened. He has respected my wishes and hasn't tried to do anything, even though it is hard…for the both of us. I mean you go from sharing a bed with a man you just finished sharing yourself with to now just sharing…the bed. It's been times I had to sleep all the way on the edge because I was afraid if any part of me touched him, I would be on top of him riding him like I was in the Kentucky Derby.**

**Hell, it was even hard doing his hair at times. I have a big strong man sitting in between my legs and all I can think about is the times his hair would only get half done because we would end up either on the floor or in the bed making love.**

**BUT! On to a more important topic, my godson Joseph is adorable! He looks just like his father and is just the cutest thing ever! I'm over Jaye and Jey's house almost every day and almost every time I come in Jimmy is holding him and we have to fight over him. But I have noticed Jaye looking at bit worn down and Jey is just…Jey. I can see with him working and Jaye talking about going back to work they both look out of it…only three months in and their energy is fading out.**

**Now after the updates…back to the present…I was sitting in my living room pissed the hell off while Stephen tried his best to calm me down, but it was not working. I stood up and rubbed my hands over my face before dropping them to my side.**

**"So let me get this straight. You put in for a vacation and got it, but now you have to go out of town for two weeks because?" Stephen ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly.**

**"I have to go to Dallas because of-" I stood up and waved my hand at him.**

**"Yah you told me Stephen, but why you! This was suppose to be our first vacation together! Now not only can I not change it, but I have to spend it alone?" Stephen looked up at me and smirked.**

**"You act like I want this love, I don't! You think I don't want to spend time with ya?" I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.**

**"Stephen it's not the same, you're always at work and I barely see you, hell, when was the last time we spent a night with each other…we haven't even had sex yet!" Stephen glared at me and cleared his throat.**

**"Sex isn't everything you know Dani, I respect you more than that, I love you more than that. If I wanted to just have sex I would have done it in the first week of meeting ya." My eyes grew wide and I placed my hands on my hips.**

**"Oh you think its that easy to get me! Granted I do have needs, but I'm not just going to open my legs to just any ol' body just for the hell of it Stephen…you know what…I think you should leave, I will see you when you get back." Stephen stood up and shook his head at me.**

**"You're serious? You know if that's how you feel then fine, I will see you when I get back…maybe! Enjoy your vacation." Without a second thought or look Stephen was gone. I shook my head and waited a few minutes to make sure he was off my parking lot and grabbed my keys and left.**

**I walked downstairs and out the main door and walked over to my car…oh yeah, for some wired reason as a "I'm sorry" gift, Jimmy and Jey bought me a car, nothing like a 2013 or anything like that, but it was a great car 2010 Honda Civic…can't go wrong with free and a good car.**

**I drove around until I ended up at USOS. I parked in the back next to…Jaye's truck and got out. I this time took the side entrance and walked down the hallway to the boy's office. I knocked twice and opened the door to see…Jimmy holding Joseph…damnit!**

**"Why every time I see my godson you are holding him? You are going to suck the new off of him I swear." I was doing a loud whisper because Joe was sleeping in Jimmy's arms.**

**Jimmy looked up at me and nothing could take the proud smile off of his face. Ever since Jaye gave birth and he held him for the first time he has been beaming. This man was truly a proud uncle.**

**Jimmy winked at me before putting him in his bassinet and sat down on top of his desk.**

**"I love that little boy, you know you do too. " I looked down at him and couldn't help smiling myself. His little lips were still poked out from when he had his nuk in his mouth.**

**"Yes I do, but it seems when I want to hold him, you beat me to him every time and then he falls asleep." Jimmy shrugged and pulled me into a hug.**

**"You have to be a little quicker then." I rolled my eyes and rain my fingers through my braids…yes my hair has grown out enough in the back that I now have micro mini braids. Jimmy put his hands through my braids and started massaging my scalp.**

**"What's wrong Dani?" I kept my eyes on Joe and shrugged.**

**"Nothing why-" Jimmy tickled my neck a bit and I giggled before looking up at him.**

**"Don't do that, talk to me." I stared at him for a minute before sighing and leaning into him more.**

**"My vacation is next week and Stephen and I were supposed to go on vacation together because we haven't seen much of each other in months-"Jimmy started playing in my hair and finished my sentence.**

**"But now he can't huh?" I just nodded my head and breathed in his scent…it made me think of the times I woke up curled up beside him last week…it felt so…right.**

**"He has to go to Dallas to help out an old partner with a case. It pissed me off because now I'm stuck with this vacation and can't do shit about it." I finally looked at Jimmy and saw him nodding his head as if he understood.**

**"Well, I was going to talk to you about this later, but it seems this is perfect timing." I raised a brow and took a step back.**

**"I'm listening-" Jimmy opened his mouth, but he quickly shut it and looked over my head when the office door opened.**

**"Oh hey Dani, when did you get here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Jaye walk in with a big plate of food…damn.**

**"Damn girl I hope you're sharing." Jaye gave me a death glare before sitting behind the desk and started to dig in.**

**"Like I was saying, Jaye asked if we can babysit for a few days." I looked around Jimmy and saw Jaye still eating.**

**"He's only three months-" Jaye shrugged and made a face while chewing on I think some kind of chicken.**

**"I'm tired and so is Jey, now godparents step in and babysit." Jimmy just hung his head and shook it while I laughed a bit.**

**"Okay well how is this going to work?" Jimmy looked over his shoulder and watched Jaye…basically pig the hell out. He made a face before looking back at me and clapping his hands loudly to get everybody's attention.**

**"I'm taking three extra days off because I'm switching vacations with Jey and since I'm doing this, he's fine with running the place by himself for a few days. You two will be at my house and we can go from there." I nodded my head and shrugged.**

**"Works for me-" Jaye let out a loud burp and our attention went right to her.**

**"Wait, I thought you had some vacation with-" I shook my head and made a cutting motion with my hands.**

**"I don't want to talk about it." She sucked all five of her fingers and looked a bit worried.**

**"Oh…ok." The room fell silent as we watched her devour the plate of food. Once she was done she leaned back and unbutton her pants.**

**"Jaye did you eat today?" I asked softly while Jimmy got off the desk and turned around to face her too.**

**"Jey doesn't cook when he gets home anymore…it's either here or junk food and that's not going to happen." Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck and smirked a bit.**

**"But the burping and sucking of the fingers-" Jaye banged her fist on the desk and glared at both of us. My first reaction was to make sure Joe was still sleep. I looked over at him and saw he squirmed, but was still asleep.**

**"I haven't had sex or a home cook meal in four months, don't mess with me!" Jimmy and I both exchanged looks and I turned my back to her and mouth a "what the fuck to Jimmy while he cleared his throat.**

**"Okay well, I will go pack up a week's worth of clothes and I guess I'll see you when you get home." Jimmy grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"I like the way that sounds." I squint my eyes and looked up at him to see a big ass kool aid smile on his face.**

**"Relax uso." Jimmy smile dropped and he looked behind him and smacked his lips.**

**"Really? You just had to throw that in there Jaye?" I don't know what she did but Jimmy mumbled something I couldn't understand and kissed my cheek.**

**"I'll see you later." I smiled weakly and waved to them both before leaving.**

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished putting all of my things away and found I still had a few things here I just turned the water off to Jimmy's bath and walked out of the bathroom. I changed into some boy shorts and one of Jimmy's beaters. I placed my braids into a high ponytail and walked downstairs to see what he had to eat.<strong>

**I just reached the last step when a tired looking Jimmy walked through the door with two bags. When he saw me his eyes lit up as he looked me over.**

**"Hello." I said while continuing my journey to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of fruit punch and a tea. Jimmy dropped the bags on the island and took off his apron with a sigh.**

**"My body hurts and if I don't see another jar of mayonnaise I would not be mad." Laughed lightly while looking through the bags and liked what I was seeing, seafood salad and some other seafood dishes.**

**"Well I have a bath ready for you upstairs-" Jimmy took his shirt off leaving him in his beater and work pants and made a face.**

**"You know I don't do bathes-" I rolled my eyes and started taking the food out of the bags.**

**"And it has that salt stuff in there to help you to relax." I ignored him because he was getting in that tub. I screamed when I felt a sting to my left ass check and saw Jimmy still holding his apron…the fucker stung me with his apron!**

**"So not only am I going to be taking a bath, I'm going to smell like you too?" I tried to snatch the apron from him, but he held it out of my reach. I punched him in his stomach which made him double over a bit.**

**"Just go do it, you'll feel much better." Jimmy grabbed my wrist and twisted them behind my back and had me pinned against the island.**

**"Join me; that will make me feel much better." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't move. I sighed and gave used my "warning" voice.**

**"Jimmy." Jimmy leaned down and rubbed his nose on my neck, tickling me. Jimmy let me go and I quickly turned my back to him.**

**"What? You don't need to wash your ass now?" I jumped when he started groping me and I moved away from him**

**"For your information, I already did, now go on-" I said while pointing towards the steps and opening up the container that had sautéed shrimp in it.**

**"Join me." Jimmy put both his hands on the counter and leaned in.**

**"No-" I said in mid bite.**

**"I need someone to rub my back, come on, I'll feel better if I'm not sitting there by myself-"I ate another shrimp and sighed.**

**"I'll make you a deal, shower and get that grease and food smell off of you and then, I will."Jimmy smiled and nodded his head while holding his hand out.**

**"Deal." I shook his hand and he jetted out of the kitchen and I heard his loud ass running up the steps.**

**"Damn baby" I said while eating another shrimp and opening up my tea.**

**I walked into the bathroom and saw Jimmy still in the shower now washing his hair. I started to undress and just watched him.**

**The bathroom set up was, a stand up shower made of all glass stood in the corner on your left. Beside that was the toilet, but that was in a small separate room. A his and her sink was on the right and it took up the whole wall. Everything was in natural stone and was a nude color, but y pride and joy, the tub! Because of Jimmy's size I picked out one that could seat at the least four people, but for me it had three jets in the back, two on the side and three in the front…I love this tub!**

**I snapped out of my trance when the water in the shower went off and the door opened. Jimmy walked out and we just stood there looking at each other…I can't believe we went so long without seeing each other…naked.**

**"So you gonna let me get in or we just going to stand here looking at each other while I air dry." I quickly got into the tub and soon was followed by Jimmy. He sighed and leaned his head on my chest and I moved my legs around his waist. Jimmy grabbed one of my feet and started massaging it under water.**

**"So, how was your day?" I started rubbing his shoulders and raised a brow.**

**"You're serious?" Jimmy stopped rubbing my foot and nodded his head.**

**"Yes, how was it?" I stopped rubbing his shoulders and leaned back onto the little pillow that was set up behind me.**

**"Well, everything was going good, Malika has some new dude in her life and for some reason she thinks I want to know about it." Jimmy started laughing and started working on my other foot.**

**"What is up with you two?"**

**"Jimmy she's annoying, she thinks I'm her slave and she is stealing from her father, no, I do not like that trick." Jimmy sat up and looked over his shoulder at me.**

**"Stop getting so worked up…but on to your "man", what's going on with that?" I pulled him back down against me and started playing with his wet hair.**

**"I don't even know, it seems like we are drifting apart…we haven't slept together-" Jimmy moved away from me until he was on the opposite side and started laughing.**

**"WHOOOA! You two still haven't fucked?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs.**

**"No-"Jimmy did a low whistle and shook his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at cream curtains that covered the big window over top of us.**

**"Damn, I don't think you ever went that long without getting something…shit I wouldn't allow it." I glared at him and turned my back to him and moved up until I was now leaning on him.**

**"Shut up, but moving on-"**

**"No, let's not move on." Is the man gay?" I turned around and pushed the side of his head.**

**"No Jimmy he is not!" Jimmy turned me back around and hugged me to him.**

**"So you mean to tell me, he saw you…naked and did try to go after you…its been over five months!" I rubbed on his arms and pouted a bit…boy did I know…five months, two weeks and four days…I was horny as all hell!**

**"I know that Jonathan, but whatever, how was your day?" Jimmy smirked and started rubbing my stomach.**

**I had to fire Seth." I forward my brows and tried to think…**

**"Seth…he is-"**

**"The guy who works under me." I still couldn't place who he was talking about. I turned and looked at him and hope he would describe him a bit more. Jimmy eyed me for a minute before moving his hands and putting them to his face to make glasses.**

**"The dude with those thick ass glasses! Makes his eyes look like a damn cartoon!" When he did that it clicked and I did an "Oooo" and nodded my head.**

**"Oh yeah, Mr. Magoo…why did you fire him?" Jimmy pinched my thigh causing me to jump and laugh.**

**"He was stealing bottles of wine." My mouth dropped and I shook my head no.**

**"How the hell could he find them? That dude had to be blind in one eye and couldn't see out the other." Jimmy shrugged and started cupping water in his hands and letting it fall on my shoulders.**

**"I don't know, but I went downstairs to get something a dude had a bag off to the side, and I knew it was his bag because I saw him when he came in holding on to it…I'm keeping his last check and I'm not calling the police…his ass should be thankful of that." I turned around and straddled him and placed my hands on his chest.**

**"Damn, I'm sorry that had to happen, but at least you caught him now before he cleaned you two out." I don't know what happened, I don't even know if Jimmy even heard me. I just knew his eyes grew dark and he was not looking at my face.**

**"So you say five months huh?" I put my finger under his chin and tried to make him look me in my face, but he just moved and kept his eyes on my breasts.**

**"Jimmy when was the last time-"I asked while covering myself with my hands.**

**"The day I found out about you and Jey." I made a face and turned back around.**

**"Oh, so you haven't-" I asked while cupping water in my hands and pouring on my back. I rubbed the back of my neck but my hand was moved and Jimmy's took over.**

**"Not once." Jimmy worked his way down to my lower back. He slid his hands down my hips and came around to my inner thighs and…**

**"Well okay, I think bath time is over, I'm relaxed. Are you relaxed-" I said while moving his hands gently. I could hear Jimmy laugh and maneuvered our hands so our fingers were now laced together.**

**"No, actually I'm still a bit tensed…can you help me out?" He pulled me closer so I was now sitting directly on…"him" I closed my eyes and tried my best not to fall victim.**

**"Jimmy-" I was cut short when I felt his hot tongue on the back of my neck before he kissed the spot.**

**"This was your idea Dani." I closed my eyes and a shiver went down my spine from his lips grazing my ear. I turned my head slightly and was face to face with him. I looked from his lips to his eyes back down to his lips which were now curved up into a smile.**

**"To relax, not to do anything else." I licked my own lips and Jimmy's attention went straight to them. He made a little grunt noise before pecking my lips and suddenly moving back.**

**"Okay fine…you get up right now we act like nothing happened-" I turned completely around and straddled him. I pushed him completely back catching him off guard.**

**"Are you trying to take charge?" I could hear the amusement in his voice while he tried to act shock. I grabbed a hand full of his now half air dried hair and pulled on it making his head go to the right.**

**"Shut up Fatu." Jimmy had a spark in his eyes and he sighed while rubbing his hands together.**

**"You don't know how long I have been waiting for the playing field to be even." I raised a brow and looked at him confused.**

**"What are you talking-SHIT!" Out of nowhere my head went back with a force. Jimmy had my ponytail and did one hell of a yank. I laughed out loud while he let my hair go and I lifted my head up and pushed on his shoulder.**

**"Don't get too happy with doing that." Jimmy ignored me and took my ponytail holder out and my braids went all over the place.**

**"Jimmy-" I said while giving him an evil eye.**

**"Shut up and come here." I rolled my eyes and did what I was told and kissed him. With one hand on my back and the other on my ass he maneuvered me around until the head of his dick was inside of me.**

**"Jimmy-"I whispered against his lips while he was inching his way in…and…**

**"Where he hell is…oh damn." We both looked to our left to see Jey walking in, taking one look at us and walking back out.**

**"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I winced when Jimmy's fists came down into the water causing a big splash.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again everyone, thank you for the comments and please keep them coming. Here's another chapter, hope you all like and enjoy!**

**Kendra**

**When we walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Jaye was sitting by the window while Jey was sitting on the bed looking through the baby's bag. I waved at Jaye while I fixed /tied my robe around me tighter…Jimmy on the other hand, made a b-line toward Jey and started patting his pockets.**

"**Whoa! Man what are you doing?" Jimmy went towards the back pockets; causing Jey to hop up and slap his hands away. Jimmy held his hand out and looked every bit of serious.**

"**Give me your keys-" Jey smacked his lips and walked around an angry Jimmy and looked at me.**

"**Man shut up, look…we are all frustrated right about now okay? Just listen to everything you have to do and we all will be fine-" I rolled my eyes and leaned on the bathroom doorframe. I crossed my arms and smacked my lips.**

"**Jey we know how to take care of a baby…well I do." I said while everyone eyed Jimmy. Jimmy looked at each one of us before sucking his teeth and flipping us all off while going into his closet. Jey eyebrows were raised while he looked at Jimmy until he disappeared. Once he was out of sight Jey focused his attention back on me.**

"**Okay then…I guess…Long Legs, let me talk to you for a minute." I looked over at Jaye and saw she was in her own little world with Joey. I shrugged and followed him out of the bedroom and downstairs into the living room. Jey stopped in the middle of the living room and I was right behind him.**

"**What's up-" I was in the middle of asking, but Jey turned around and started drilling me.**

"**What's going on with you and Jimmy, what did I walk in on and what's up with you and homeboy?" My mouth was left hanging for a minute while Jey stared me down. I closed my mouth and pushed some of my braids out of my face.**

"**Jey-" Jey held his hand up and I rolled my eyes, I was sick of them two doing that to me! I slapped his hand down and screamed when he slapped my hand back.**

"**No, Jimmy wants you, all of you. Me on the other hand, I protect you, always have and always will. Now, I need to know what's going on so I can be prepared for whatever." My heart swelled a bit, I didn't know Jey still felt that way. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't smile and I placed my hands on my hips, but they were quickly slapped away.**

"**Don't do that with your hair out and in the little has blue robe Danielle…too many memories." I rolled my eyes and punched him in his arm.**

"**I never had braids around you Jey." Jey nodded his head in agreement. I turned to walk into the kitchen, and hissed when I was suddenly pulled back by my hair and into Jey's chest.**

"**But you had long hair and it's bring back some memories." I reached up and started detangling his fingers from my hair and broke free. Jey slapped my ass and I turned around and slapped his chest.**

"**I'm going to need for you to go home and fuck your wife properly please." Jey laughed and plopped down on the couch and stretched out. He ran his hands over his face and dropped them to his side. I looked at him closely and saw nothing but lust in his eyes…Jaye was going to get fucked every which way but north tonight!**

"**I most definitely will…my bad Dani." I rolled my eyes and sat on the loveseat across from him. Jey looked at me wide eyed before he titled his head back and let out a laugh.**

"**Come on now Long Legs, don't act like that…I'm just going through something, get over here." I eyed Jey suspiciously for a few minutes. He had his hair slicked back in a ponytail, a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a white beater under it and jeans. I looked down and saw he only had socks on because Jimmy makes everyone take their shoes off at the door.**

"**I don't trust you." I said jokingly…well kind of. Jey raised a brow and smiled.**

"**Danielle I'm sure I'm the only person you trust right about now come on and stop playing." I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up. I walked over to where he was and made a big deal out of making sure my robe was pulled tight and down before I sat down beside him. Jey just gave me a blank look before pulling me to him and draping his arm over my shoulders.**

"**What do you want Joshua?" I asked while picking some lent off of his pants. My head was on his chest and I could feel him shrug while rubbing my arm.**

"**Nothing, it's just been awhile since you and I just chilled and talked. I know Jimmy getting everything set up in the guest bedroom and Jaye is still playing with I'm sure a now sleeping Joseph so this is the perfect time to really catch up and reminisce on some shit." I nodded my head and out of no where started laughing some.**

"**What?" I looked up at him and saw him looking a bit worried. I shook my head, unable to tell him I was fine and put my head back down.**

"**I just thought of something with your brother, he would kill you if he knew." Jey moved me so I was now sitting up and I could tell I had his attention.**

"**What's up?" I looked towards the entrance to the living room and made sure no one was coming. Even though Jaye already knew about Jey and I's past, I still didn't want to just talk about it freely in front of her. I lowered my voice and scoot closer to him.**

"**You know he thinks he's better in bed then you right?" Jey rolled his eyes and waved his hand at me.**

"**Yeah he bragged because my ex was a freak, if you pinch her she would leak." I made a face which Jey smiled and winked at. I waved my hands in the air, trying to get that image out of my head. **

"**Anyway, it's one thing he has never made me do and you have." Jey looked a bit confused and I could tell he was thinking about it. I poked him in his chest; making him look at me and smiled brightly. He cocked his head to the side and slowly a smile crept up on his face.**

"**Not big bad Jimmy, are you serious?" I nodded my head slowly and he looked up before closing his eyes and leaning back into the couch.**

"**Yeah he would lose his fucking mind…he never made you squirt?" I laughed just at the way he said it and shrugged. Jey licked his lips and continued to smile."**

"**I still remember the first time it happened." I rolled my eyes and fixed my robe.**

"**Yeah I bet, you almost drowned." Jey cut his eyes at me and flipped me off.**

"**Ha ha fucking ha, I wasn't ready for all of that." I covered my mouth and laughed harder at the face his was making. **

"**Jey your whole face and some of your hair was wet, it looked like someone threw water on you." Jey cleared his throat and fixed his shirt.**

**On a more serious topic, is Jimmy okay with what we told him?" I forward my brows and leaned in a bit.**

"**What are you talking about?" Jey leaned in more and was almost whispering.**

"**Me and you, telling him Hawaii was the last time we fucked." My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip while shrugging.**

"**I think so…wait, does Jaye know?" Jey nodded his head while looking unfazed. My mouth dropped and I hit him.**

"**Jey it was last year, she didn't even say anything or act any different." Jey covered my mouth and made a shush sound while looking over at the entrance way.**

"**I know that Dani, we were on a slight break and yeah, I told her while she was out of town with her family and being all pissy with me, yeah I told her we did something for the weekend." Before I could say anything we heard footsteps. Jey grabbed my face and pulled it over to him and screamed when I saw his tongue fully extended and going for my face.**

"**What the fuck is going on here?" Jey took one swipe which covered my whole left side of my face and stood up.**

"**Nothing, where's my woman?" Jimmy looked disgusted, which I'm sure my facial expression looked the same.**

"**She coming now…what was that?" Jey patted Jimmy on the back and waved at me.**

"**I don't know, but I know I'm in the mood for some squirt." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why did I telling him that shit? Jimmy looked taken back and looked confused.**

"**What?" Jey looked at me and then back at his brother with a huge smile on his face.**

"**The soda, are you okay man?" Jimmy looked at me with an evil expression and nodded his head.**

"**I guess, I need to talk to you-"I rolled my eyes and stood up when Jaye came down with a sad look on her face.**

"**Jimmy I'm going to be here all week, really?" I walked over to Jaye and gave her a nudge with my elbow.**

"**Are you going to be alright?"Jaye looked at me and gave me a weak smile.**

"**I'm sure, its just going to feel funny not to wake up to his cries and feedings." Jey wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.**

"**Right, but you'll have your own cries to worry about, now let's go." Jaye looked up at him and smiled wickedly. She threw up two fingers and screamed "deuces" before opening the door and pushing Jey out.**

**I laughed at them and watched them walk to their truck and get in. Jey honked twice before backing out of the driveway and heading home. I waved and shut the door while shaking my head at those two. I locked the door and turned around to see Jimmy sitting on the steps glaring at me.**

"**What has you so damn tight now?" Jimmy didn't move, he just kept his eyes on me and after a few minutes I waved my hand at him and went into the kitchen, hell. I was hungry!**

**I sat up on the stool at the island not caring that my robe came loose a bit and started eating. The seafood was still cold so that meant it was still good. I started swinging my legs when out the corner of my eye I saw Jimmy coming my way. He stood behind me and I scooped up some of the salad on my spoon and held it over my head. I felt the spoon move and knew Jimmy ate it.**

"**Feel like talking now?" I looked through the bag and saw some butter and herb bread and decided to make me a little sandwich.**

"**I need you Dani." I stopped swinging my legs and shrugged.**

"**Well we can't, Joey is here-" I was speaking matter of fact like. I stopped making my sandwich when his arms started snaking around my waist and his lips touched all over my neck.**

"**He's sleep, we can get it in right here-" I rolled my eyes and peeled his hands off of me and moved my body away from him. **

"**Get it in? Is that how you want to describe it? Fucking pig."I mumbled the last part. I hopped down off of the stool and grabbed my sandwich. I grabbed my tea and started heading upstairs.**

"**Danielle are you fucking serious!" I poked my head around the corner from halfway up the steps and for once was looking down at him.**

"**Bring up two bottles and yes I am." I didn't wait for him to respond and continued my journey. I walked into the guest room and walked in. I put my food down on the table by the door and walked over to his crib…that I guess Jey set up before busting into the bathroom. I looked down and saw Joey was still fast asleep. I moved some of my braids out of my face and smiled…he looked so much like the twins it was crazy. **

"**You can tell he's a Fatu, he looks just like us." I glanced to my side and saw Jimmy looking down at him as well. I smiled a little and nodded my head.**

"**He looks so much like you two." I whispered as he stirred a bit. Jimmy smirked and grabbed my hand.**

"**Makes me wonder what our children will look like." He laced our fingers together and I kept my eyes on them; too afraid to meet his stare. I sighed and shook my head.**

"**Jimmy please-" Jimmy titled my face up with his free hand and looked a bit annoyed, yet worried.**

"**Please what? What else do I have to do Danielle? I want to be with you and only you." I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and did the only thing I could do, close my eyes.**

"**Jimmy forgive me, but I can't get over the fact that you didn't start expressing all of these feelings until after I got a boyfriend.**

"**Well maybe you getting a boyfriend is what made me open my eyes and made me realize how big of a fool I have been. You mean to tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore?" I could feel his breath on my cheek and inhaled and exhaled slowly. I opened my eyes and was met with his hair.**

"**I didn't say that-" Jimmy put his finger to my lips and I looked under him to see Joey stir a bit. When he stopped Jimmy pulled me out of the room and cracked the door. We walked across the hall into his room and he cracked that door as well. I sat on the bed while Jimmy took his shirt off and walked over to the night stand beside me. He turned the baby monitor on and turned off the lights. I was untying my robe when I realized I had on nothing underneath. I saw Jimmy wasn't paying attention to me and walked over to the dresser behind him and took my robe off. I tossed it on the chair not too far from us and opened the drawer to look for a shirt. I just got my hand on an old USOS promo t-shirt when I heard Jimmy grunt.**

"**Really, that's what you're going to do Dani? It's bad enough we sharing a bed and you're going to stand in front of me naked…you're fucking cruel." I quickly put the shirt on and pulled my hair out. I turned around and shrugged.**

"**I forgot, I apologize…goodnight." I kissed his chest because…that's all I could reach and quickly got into bed. I turned my lamp off and fixed my pillow.**

**I had my eyes open because for the life of me I could not find sleep. I felt the bed dip and soon was pulled to Jimmy's chest. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist and the other was under my pillow.**

"**Good night Dani." I rest my arm on his and sighed.**

"**Just be good Fatu." I felt his chest move and heard him laugh a little. He rubbed on my stomach before his hand moved down and cupped my pussy. I jumped a bit when I felt a finger enter and he kissed the back of my ear.**

"**I wouldn't count on that happening." **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile, but my internet was done...damn Verizon! But here I am with another chapter.**

**Thanks for all the comments and emails, please continue to R&R!**

**Kendra**

I awoke to my legs still shaking and the rest of my body sore…and an empty bed. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes before looking around again. It was still dark out so it was night time still, but where the hell was Jimmy?

Jimmy made good on his word and had me twist in ways I've never been in before. In bed, on the window seat, on the floor…he definitely had some energy to get rid of.

I stifled a yawn and pushed the sheet off of me and got out of bed slowly. I moved my feet around; trying to find my slippers because I was too lazy to look down. After a few minutes I just gave up. I pulled my shirt down and walked out of the room still half asleep. I looked around while scratching my braids and stopped. I looked straight ahead and saw a little glow coming from the room across from me…JOEY! I forgot about him that quickly!

I opened the door slowly and peeked my head in to see…nothing. My brows forward and walked in more and over to the crib…it was empty. I looked around trying to think of what Jimmy and Joey could be doing. I walked out of the room and started going towards the steps before going down them. I turned to go into the kitchen but the sight before me stopped me in my tracks…it was priceless.

I walked into the living room slowly, making sure I didn't make a sound to wake either one of them. On the couch was a sleeping Jimmy sprawled out with Joey sprawled out on top of him sleeping as well. I looked at the TV which was on mute and saw it was on sports center.

I quickly and quietly went back upstairs and grabbed my phone and rushed back down. I hit the camera button. I zoomed in and made sure the flash was on because it was so damn dark and the light from the tv was making them look funny. I took a few pictures and sat my phone on the coffee table.

I grabbed the bottle that was lying beside Jimmy's head and walked into the kitchen. I rinsed the bottle out and put it in the refrigerator. I walked back into the living room to see Jimmy rubbing his eyes. I turned the TV off and walked over to him.

"What time is it?" I shrugged and picked Joey up off his chest and let his head rest on my shoulder. Jimmy sat up and stretched while groaning a bit and shook his head/hair. He stood up and I grabbed his hand.

"I don't know, but you need to come upstairs and get back into bed. The last thing you need to do is sleep on this couch all night." I watched a lazy smile spread across his face as we walked upstairs. We went to Joey's room at the moment and I laid him down in his crib. I looked around for his monitor and made sure it was turned up high before I turned around and was ready to go back to bed. I was heading for the door when Jimmy stopped me. I looked down and just now realized I was working with one hand because Jimmy still had mine laced with his.

"What's wrong?" I walked back over to the crib and looked down to see if anything was wrong, but Joey was fine, sleeping peacefully.

"This doesn't feel right to you?" I looked up at him and saw a nervous, yet calm expression come over his face. He kept looking down at Joey, but he slowly pulled me to him.

"This, this doesn't feel right to you?" I closed my eyes and let my head fall on his bare chest. I now got it, this, a family. Us standing watching over a child that one day could be ours, this whole scene could be us one day…if I let it. I breathed in his sent and let my breath out slowly.

"Jimmy-" Jimmy cut me off and finally looked at down at me.

"Dani I don't want you for just your body, I want you and all of you. I lost you too many times and each time hurts more, I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to go through life without you by my side…as my wife. Danielle will you marry me?" My jaw hung low from shock. I blinked a few times and looked done at my feet.

What was I suppose to do, the look in his eyes told me that he meant every word and that he truly loved me, but I loved Stephen, I really do.

I pulled away from him and turned my back to him. Why, WHY would he ask me that now? I'm in a relationship with a great guy, but the problem is I know he will never have my heart the way Jimmy has it and I now realize I can no longer shake that, I can no longer deny my feeling and my heart any longer.

I closed my eyes and let the few tears roll down my face as I realize that all of this decorating was actually for a reason…and that I am going to finally cook in that kitchen and my name is going to be Mrs. Fatu.

I turned around and looked at Jimmy who looked like he was about to die! I walked over to him while wiping my tears and laughed lightly. I licked my lips and looked up into his eyes. I opened my mouth a few times to give him an answer, but realized if I give him my answer here he would go insane and wake Joey up.

I grabbed his hands and we walked back into his room and I cracked the door. I wringed my hands out of his and took a few steps back.

"Jimmy listen-" Jimmy looked like someone punched him in the face and quickly cut me off.

"Dani seriously-" I reached up and placed both of my hands over his mouth.

"Will you at least let me finish my thought before you interrupt me?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed with a flop. He leaned back on his elbows and blew some air out while making his lips flap some.

"Go ahead." I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well for starters. When I do become your wife a few things are going to have to change." Jimmy closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like what?" I looked at him closely and couldn't believe he didn't catch on. I bit back a smile and walked over to him and straddle his lap.

"Well for starters. I want the left side of the closet because it has more space, and at least twice a week you have to teach me a new dish, and I need my bath time every day because you do know how that skank can get at work. That spa in there will relax me-" Slowly but surely Jimmy started to sit up straight and the look in his eyes let me know he was catching on to what I was saying.

"Dani-" I got off of him and started looking around the room and pointing things out.

"Also You cannot pout and get all bratty on me because you don't get your way, and also-" Jimmy sat up straight and started smiling…HARD!

"Danielle don't play with me, are you saying what I think you are saying?" I couldn't help but smile at his excitement and got back on the bed and sat on my knees so we were eyelevel.

"Depends, what do you think I am saying?" Jimmy glared at me and grabbed a hand full of my hair.

"I will rip it out." My eyes got wide and I pointed my finger into his face.

"Another thing! No threatening your wife!" Jimmy pulled me closer to him and kissed me tenderly. When we pulled back he rested his forhead on mine.

"You do realize we are getting our marriage license tomorrow right?" I moved my head back and gave him the side eye…what?"

"Why so soon, we have to pick a date and plan…hell let's enjoy being engaged." Jimmy moved me off of him while shaking his head no. I pulled my shirt down a bit and watched him get on his side of the bed.

"Hell no, I want to marry you now so you don't change your mind…you know how you get into your moods." My mouth dropped and I picked up a pillow and hit him in the head with it.

"I do not have moods for no reason, you put me in moods because-" Jimmy moved the pillow and cut me off with a kiss…not so tender, more like lustful, I want/need you know…or shut the fuck up Danielle.

"It doesn't matter because it's in the past. From now on we forget about all that negative shit and just hold on to the good memories." He pecked my lips before lying on his side and getting comfortable. I stayed sitting on my feet and a thought came to mind.

"You know he or she would almost be seven right?" I watched Jimmy's body tense up and he looked over his shoulder at me. He sat up straight and pulled me into his arms.

"We would have about twelve or thirteen now if you didn't go on the pill." I bit his chest making him jump a bit and looked up at him.

"Jimmy you lived in Hawaii and was still in college. Lucky me the first time we have sex and we don't use protection." Jimmy was quiet for a moment. I sighed and shook my head when I heard him chuckle.

"You lost ten then gained twenty and was sick…I put it on you!" I scrambled out of his arms and turned the lamp out before settling myself down on my side of the bed. I groaned when Jimmy pulled me back to his chest by my shirt, the whole time laughing.

"Don't act like that-" I turned over and glared into his eyes.

"That's not funny Jonathan, I would have been a single parent." The smile on Jimmy's face was gone in an instant and I almost regretted what I said…only problem was I didn't know what I said wrong.

"I would have never let that happen, even if I had to leave school-" I placed my finger on his lips and smiled weakly at him.

"And if that happened where would we be now? You and Jey may not even have a restaurant…" Jimmy kissed my finger and I moved it and pushed some of his hair back that fell onto his face.

"I suppose…but we had some fun though." I laughed and rolled onto my back while he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah…well after I got all of my anger out-" Jimmy pushed my shirt up over my stomach and started running his finger over it.

"Anger my ass, you were bullshitting. You know you wanted me to touch you." I rolled my eyes and pinched his nipple.

"Correction, you had a thing for me first kid." I pushed him…well he let me push him on his back and I laced our fingers together.

"Either way, it was fun." Jimmy turned us over and pinned my arms behind my back.

* * *

><p>Jey was interning at some fancy restaurant, I forgot how he pronounced it about two minutes after he told me, but anyway…that left me in his room alone.<p>

Most of the kids at the college were gone since it was the weekend, which left me with no one really to talk to…it was one girl name Jaye who was here, but I don't even know if she even went to this college.

I packed up my oversized purse and grabbed my shades. I decided since Jey wasn't due back until later tonight, I should take this time to soak up the sun. I grabbed the key he gave me and was walking out and ran into Jimmy.

"Where are you going?" I fixed my shades on my face and even though he couldn't see me roll my eyes, I'm sure the rest of my face that he could see showed I wasn't going to answer him. I turned on my heels and started walking down the hall to the steps.

"Dani don't walk away from me, where are you going?" I stopped and turned to look at him. He hasn't said this much to me since the first day I was here and that was three days ago. I tried my best to avoid him at all cost...well until now.

"I'm going to the beach daddy, anything else you would like to know?" Jimmy gave me a mock smile before taking my shades off. He put the on and looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall and made a face before tossing them back to me.

"Well for one, I like you calling me daddy, but really, you shouldn't go to the beach alone." I rolled my eyes and without saying another word started walking down the four flights of stairs with Jimmy hot on my ass.

"Dani listen to me-" I continued with my pace while shaking my head.

"You know you amaze me, why can't you come up to me and be this open while there are other around? Why do you have to wait until it's like a ghost town around here before you come up to me and start trying to hold a conversation with me?" I pushed the main door open and started my journey to the beach.

"You have been avoiding me, how do you think I feel that your only purpose of coming here was for Jey, I thought we were cool too." I turned around so quickly Jimmy almost ran into me.

"Are you serious! Jimmy just when I think we have gotten close and I can consider you a close friend, you fuck it up! So excuse me if I don't like being a distant friend right now okay? If you can't act like this with other people around, then leave me the fuck alone all together!" Jimmy sighed and looked around. A few people were watching us, some even pointed. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck looking a little embarrassed and smiled.

"Okay…" I pulled my shades down some so I could look at him over the rims.

"Okay…okay what?" Jimmy grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Okay my best friend, let's go to the beach and have some fun!" I looked at him as if he had three heads, but went with him anyway…what was he up to?

* * *

><p>Jimmy let me go and I stretched my arms out a bit and stretched out on him. Jimmy tangled his hand into my hair and sighed while I played with his nipple.<p>

"You didn't have to go hood on me in public like that little lady." I ran my nail across his nipple and watched it get stiff.

"Yes I did, I was sick of you befriending me when no one was around so I spoke what was on my mind…just so happen it was on my mind in front a few people." Jimmy put one of his legs in between mine and pushed over until I had my legs on either side of his waist.

"You were a brat and I had to shut you up some kind of way. So if that mean being friends in private and public…oh well." I rolled my eyes, I hope he was not serious because that was just plain bullshit.

"Dude the only reason why you did that is because you thought I was banging your brother." I jumped and screamed from the stinging Jimmy left from smacking my ass.

"No I didn't and you were…you lied to me-" I smiled sweetly at him and moved away from him a bit.

"I didn't like you too much at that point…but we had fun though…even though I almost drowned, it was fun." I started playing with my nails and out of the corner of my eye saw Jimmy just watching me. I glanced over at him a few times before looking at him completely.

"What?" Jimmy didn't say anything, just watched me. I forward my brows and snapped my fingers in his face a few times, but all he did was move my hand and continue to stare.

"Jonathan you are freaking me out, say something." He had this calm expression on his face, as if he just came to terms with something.

"I didn't use a condom." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.

"When do you?" I turned over onto my side and yawned.

"I didn't pull out Dani. My eyes stretched open and at that moment Joey's cries started to come through the monitor.


	18. Chapter 18

**I walked into the boys restaurant and quickly rushed through the kitchen and behind the counter to where Jey was cooking and yelling out orders.**

"**Jey I need to talk to you, it's important." Jey flipped something in a pan a few times before looking at me and then around me.**

"**Where is Joey, is he okay!" I held my hands up and took a step back. He looked like a wild man who was about to attack. I touched his arm reassuringly and laughed lightly.**

"**He's fine, he's home with your brother-"Jey bucked his eyes at me and called someone over to take over for him and started to take his apron off.**

"**Aww shit, let me go get my son, JAKE-"I grabbed his arms and blocked him from moving with my body.**

"**Jey relax, Joey is fine and Jimmy is better with him then you think, but I do need to talk to you." Jey stared at me for a moment before reaching over someone's head and grabbing a ticket.**

"**Come on Long Legs not now, do you see how busy it is in here? Give me until the lunch rush is over." I sighed and looked at my watch, that wouldn't be for another hour or so.**

"**Jey I can't wait that long-" Jey waved me off and yelled out a few things he would need for the next order. He moved around me and put a few finishing touches on another plate before getting back to the stove.**

"**Dani I'm trying to run a business here, what is so important?" I was bumped a few times by the waitresses and a few other cooks in the kitchen. I slapped Jey on the arm and held up my right hand.**

"**Your brother and I are engaged!" I squealed in delight. Jey dropped a steak on the floor and looked at me as if I have lost my mind. He looked at my hand and then at my face.**

"**Stop playing." I shook my head no and Jey smirked, but still had doubt in his eyes. My smile deflated a bit, but I still had it plastered on my face. Hell I was happy and I wanted to stay that way until Stephen returns and I have to break it to him.**

**Jey grabbed my hand and looked at the ring again, for a while. As if it was talking to him or cursing him. He dropped my hand and pointed behind him.**

"**Give me twenty minute, go into my office and give me twenty minutes." I gave him an odd look, but nodded my head and started backing up.**

"**Okay good, oh and I'm going to take a salad and a slice of blue berry cheese cake-" Jey waved his towel at me and growled.**

"**Dani just go!" I quickly got my food and left the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water on my way to his office and opened the door. I sat everything on his desk and sat down to enjoy. I rubbed my hands together and just poured my french dressing on my salad when Jey walked in laughing.**

"**What's the real reason you're here Dani? Joey giving you a fit already and you need a break?" I mixed my salad up and shook my head no.**

"**Uh no, I'm serious Jey we are engaged, he asked me last night." Jey smile slowly went away and as it did I started to get a funny feeling in my stomach.**

"**Aren't you still with what's his face?" I took a few tastes of my salad and hunched my shoulders.**

"**I guess not-" Jey looked at me a bit shocked and took a step back.**

"**You guess, what kind of games are you playing Danielle?" I finished chewing and screwed my face up.**

"**Excuse me? I'm not playing any kind of games Joshua! Why are you so pissed at me, I thought you would be happy!" Jey folded his arms over his chest and just went in on me.**

"**Because you don't know what you want, first you're all up on Jimmy at his house, then a few hours later you up in my house with Casper the Irish ghost and now you're engaged to Jimmy…fuck you were riding me just last year so tell me Danielle what the fuck are you doing!" I sat back in his chair and just stared at him for a few minutes. I thought my heart stopped. Was this really Jey in front of me talking down to me as if I was some kind of tramp! I let out a bitter laugh before grabbing my purse.**

"**Bye Joshua." I stood up and headed for the door. I heard Jey curse behind me and next felt him grab my arm.**

"**Dani wait-" I snatched away and without a second thought I turned around and slapped what I was hoping was the shit out of him. His head snapped to the right and I moved out of arms reach.**

**Jey turned his head slowly to look at me and I saw fire in his eyes. He rubbed the cheek I slapped and took a step towards me, but someone knocked on the door.**

"**Hey Jey-" Jey stopped moving and we both looked at the door.**

"**Not now!" Whoever it was knocked again and Jey banged on the door, causing me to jump.**

"**Whoever is on the other side of this door better get back to work or I will fucking fire you!" I don't know who it was behind that door, but they must have known Jey was not joking because we didn't hear anything else.**

**Jey focused his attention back on me and ran his hands over his face.**

"**Dani come here." I shook my head and moved away more.**

"**You know I love your brother and I am going to marry him!" Jey looked at the ceiling before trying again.**

"**Come here Dani-" I made a face and turned my back to him.**

"**I didn't know you thought of me as a slut Jey, if I would have known that I never would have come over that night." I tried to blink back the tears, but they started to fall anyway.**

"**Listen-" I shook my head and tried to keep my voice even, but it wasn't working.**

"**So I'm just the fun time girl huh? You look at me and just see skank scribbled on my forehead. All the times you touched me, I thought it was just jokes, I didn't think you did it because you thought I was easy Jey." I covered my face when my voice cracked and let the tears flow freely. I tried not to make any sounds, but my body wasn't working with my brain.**

**I moved my hands and tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I felt a hand on my shoulder but shrugged it away. I was just accused of being a slut and now the accuser wanted to console me? Fuck that!**

**Look I didn't mean…I don't know what I mean. Damn it Dani what the fuck is going on, how did we get to this!" I heard the frustration in his voice and turned around to see him sitting at his desk. His head was back and his hands were on his forehead.**

"**What are you talking about?" Jey didn't move, he continued to look at the ceiling, but started to talk.**

"**We always had a connection, always. We had one fight, one stupid fight and that was the end of it. I met Jaye and you ran to Jimmy." I was a bit taken back, what was he talking about?**

"**Jey you're rambling, what are you-" Jey laughed a little and shook his head.**

"**I'm not rambling. You know what the fuck I'm talking about. I lied and went out with Jaye and because of that one fight; we couldn't come back from it?" I walked over to his side and moved his hands and made him look at me.**

"**We are still friends Jey, that didn't change-" Jey closed his eyes and I could see the annoyance all over his face.**

"**Yeah well we were MORE than friends Danielle!" And now you're going to be my sister in law…get the fuck out of here." He sat up and started out right laughing out loud. I just stood there watching him go through the motions. I chewed on my bottom lip; not knowing what to say.**

"**I tell you this much, Thanksgiving and Christmas sure is going to be fun this fucking year." I watched him continue to laugh at himself until it turned cold and he huffed.**

"**Why are you acting like this? You wanted us to be together Jey, you said it all the time-" Jey looked over at me and he looked almost bored. He dropped his hands and sat up straight.**

"**Because everybody knew you two would be a couple, but I didn't think you would really marry that fool! I love my brother, but come on, my faith in him being faithful to you is very slim! I meant what I said when I told you I will protect you." That hurt, it's one thing to think it and I've had my own doubts, but to hear Jimmy's own blood come out and say that hurt deeply. I held my hand up and wiggled my new ring in his face.**

"**Well that's not your job anymore okay, protect your woman and child, let my fiancé protect me." Jey let out a low whistle and stood up out of his chair. He looked me over while smiling at me.**

"**Fiancé? Damn look at you, you like the way that rolls off your tongue?" I blinked a few times, not believing this was Jey…if anyone I would think Jimmy would act like this, not him. I nodded my head and started inching for the door.**

"**You know what, fuck this shit, I came here to tell you what I thought was good news, I thought you would be happy for us and I don't know, maybe say congratulations or something, but you just turned it into something ugly, I'm done, you can go back to work now." I opened the door and quickly left. Jey called me a few times, but I ignored him. I don't know what happened back there, but I know the person in that office was NOT my Jey!**

**I made my way through the restaurant and into the parking lot in the back. I quickly got into my car and locked the doors and started balling. How could such a happy moment be turned into something so ugly in a matter of an hour?**

**I reclined my seat back and just looked at a few cars go pass and thought back to last year…What we didn't wasn't supposed to happen, He and Jaye had a fight about work, she left and I went to be with her family out of town for a while. I just wanted to check up on him because no one had seen him in a like a ****week, he didn't go to work and since I lived the closest I decided I would be the one to check up on him after my date.**

* * *

><p><strong>I looked around outside and made sure everything looked normal. Minus a few newspapers and his mailbox overflowing everything looked fine. I shrugged off the feeling quickly that he was hurt or dead and used my key to open Jey's front door and walked in slowly. I looked around and didn't see nor hear anything.<strong>

"**Hello? Jey!" I dropped my keys and purse on the little table by the door and took my coat off. I walked upstairs and looked around to see nothing. I did the same thing on the first floor just to make sure I didn't miss anything and still came up with no Jey, which left only the basement.**

**I knew he was here because his truck was parked out front. I walked into the kitchen and saw the basement door cracked and opened it more and walked down the steps. I made sure to hold on to the railing because I was wearing five inch heels. **

**When I made it down the steps I almost tripped on a beer can. I looked around and saw six of them…I walked around the corner and had to duck quickly before I got hit with a flying can.**

"**Nigga are you insane! What are you doing down here!" Jey head spun around and his eyes were red. I picked a can up and threw it at him and I guess because of the buzz he had going on he couldn't move and I got him on the side of his head.**

"**Damn Long Legs…when did you get here and why are you hurting me, aren't I hurt enough?" I rolled my eyes; this fool was trying to throw himself a pity party. I walked over to him and saw him in some sweat pants hanging low to the point I saw most of his boxers, his cornrows were frizzy to the point I couldn't see the parts and he was in dying need of a shave.**

"**Joshua I should call daddy and have him come here and kick your ass, when was the last time you wash your ass?" I looked around and saw some take out containers and scrunched my face up, he didn't even cook.**

"**I don't know…a couple of days ago-" I took the remote and freshly opened beer can out of his hands and pointed upstairs.**

**Joshua Samuel Fatu get ya ass up them steps and shower! Take those cornrows out and wash your hair. I will meet you in the living room to do it over and shape you up." Jey looked like a spoiled child. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and stood up, but fell right back down.**

"**Are we serious right now? What are you doing with beer anyway; you know damn well you don't drink like this. After two shots your ass it done, get up Jey I am not playing with you. I don't care if you have to crawl to your bathroom, GO!" Jey winced and got up a little slower this time. I watched him take a few steps and sighed. I walked up behind him and grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder.**

"**Well at least you use the good deodorant that last a few days." Jey laughed a little and ruffled my hair a bit. I stopped moving and squint my eyes up at him…no he did not just mess my hair up that I got done yesterday!**

"**My little Long Legs." I smacked my lips and pinched his side. **

**I helped him all the way into his room. And once we reached his bathroom I moved away from him and started up the shower.**

"**You know, if I knew I was going to walk in to see you in this state, I would have worn flats. I grabbed his shower gel shampoo and towel. I sat his towel on the sink and put everything else in the shower. I turned around just in time to see Jey drop his pants. I turned back around quickly and had my mouth hanging…even half drunk, nappy head, and a more facial hair then I am use to, brotha was looking damn fine.**

"**But you look sexy as fuck Dani, where were you at?" I raised a brow and looked over at Jey's face, because I was not going to look lower, but I looked at him to see him openly checking me out. I smirked realizing it's just the beer and shrugged it off. I did a little twirl and let the bottom of my dress flare out a bit. I had on a black dress with the back out and red high heel shoes. My hair WAS done in little curls all over and I had a fresh shape up.**

"**Well if you must know, I had a date…let's just say this is more eventful then my date." Jey grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug and my eyes damn near bugged out. He hugged me to him so hard when my face hit his chest it made a big smack noise.**

"**Damn Dani, I'm sorry, but I bet you left him wanting to bend you over and fuck the hell out of you." My mouth dropped while he rubbed on my head like I was a damn cat. I reached up the best I could and patted Jey's arms and bent my knees and moved out of his grasp. Keep in mind this dude was naked!**

"**Okay Jey, the shower is ready, take the hair out and I will see you downstairs." Jey licked his lips at me and I just sighed. I was almost out of the bathroom when out of nowhere Jey slapped me on the ass.**

"**Damn…look at that ass jiggle." I slapped his arm and slammed the door. I leaned on it and closed my eyes. It has been a three weeks since I had any and this fool was not making it easy for me. Jimmy and I had a falling out…again and we stayed away from each other…some breathing time I guess…but anyway. I walked around his room and got out some fresh boxers, a beater and some hooping shorts. I grabbed his comb and grease and some rubber bands and walked downstairs to wait on him…should take him fifteen minutes tops.**

**I was sitting in the living room looking at Family Feud and laughing at Steve Harvey make faces at this family's final answer when I heard Jey start bopping down the steps. I hit the info button on the remote and saw he has been up there for two damn hours!**

"**Damn Jey I thought you drowned!" Jey smiled which made me do the same. He shaved and didn't put on the shirt or from what I can tell the boxers either. His hair was still a bit damp when he sat between my legs.**

"**Thank you Dani" He licked my leg and it took everything in me not to kick him!**

"**Jey stop licking me! You have been doing that since we were teens, don't you think we have out grown that shit?" I said while wiping my leg on his arm. I started parting his hair when he laid his head back and sighed.**

"**You use to like it when I licked you Dani, I use to make you scream all the time." I gave him the side eye and chose to ignore him…maybe he was still a bit drunk and was just talking out of his ass.**

"**Jey sit up so I can do your hair." Jey shook his head no and closed his eyes. I blew some air out of my mouth and hit his shoulder with the comb.**

"**Jey what is wrong with you, why are you acting like a spoiled ass child?" Jey didn't answer me; he turned over and laid his head in my lap. I rolled my eyes and just lay back on the couch and started massaging his scalp…shit; it wasn't like he was going to move. He did something similar to this when we were seventeen.**

"**Talk to me Joshua, what happened with you two, why did she leave?" Jey rubbed his hands up and down my thighs and groaned. I watched him lift his head and lay it on my stomach.**

" **I don't want to talk about it, give me a massage." I mushed his head to the side and tried to get up.**

"**I think not, I have been working all week, YOU give ME a massage." Jey looked up at me and he gave me a wicked smile. I stopped moving and squint my eyes at him.**

"**We'll give each other one, but first me, let me go get some oils and a pillow." Before I could say anything Jey was upstairs. I rolled my eyes and finally took my shoes off. I started to rub them when Jey came back with towels, a pillow and some oils.**

"**Jey it's not that serious." I watched him move the coffee table and set everything up. He turned the TV to an all music channel and lay down on his stomach. I stayed on the couch watching him…was he really serious? I understand he is going through something, but I'm not a damn masseuse. I guess after Jey didn't feel anything he sat up and looked over at me.**

"**What are you doing?" I folded my arms over my chest and worked my neck.**

"**What are you doing Jey, I'm not doing this, I am too tired. I'm just glad you are not dead or hurt." I smoothed down the back of my hair and watched Jey glare at me. He stood up and walked up to me until he was directly in front of me. I looked up at him and raised a brow.**

"**Get up Dani." I smirked and looked off to the side. Was he serious? He had his serious voice too. I waved my hand at him and tried to look any and everywhere else but in front of me since I was eye level with his dick print.**

"**Joshua I'm not a shy teenager no more, I don't just jump when you-" Jey pulled me up and had us both on the floor with in a blink of an eye. I scrambled out of his grasp and shoved his shoulders with a huff.**

"**You make me sick!" He just laughed and tossed me a bottle of oil. I looked and saw it was mango sent. I rolled my eyes and tossed it back. Jey grabbed my hand and shove the oil in it and pushed it back to my chest.**

"**Dani come on, and take that dress off before you mess it up." I tensed up a bit at the mention of me getting undress. I felt myself blush and shook my head no.**

"**I can't do that, I only have on a thong…" Jey looked a bit offended and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**So the hell what? I've seen you in less, STRIP!" I jumped from how loud his ignorant ass was. I stood up and turned my back to him and pulled my dress over my head leaving me in my black lace thong. I tossed it onto the love seat and covered my breasts with my hands and sat back down. Jey looked at my hands before moving my hands and looked me over before clearing his throat and lying on his stomach.**

"**Okay, work your magic." I bit down on my bottom lip and sat on his ass. I picked up the bottle of oil and opened it. I took a few deep breaths and squirt some on his back before working it into his shoulders and back.**

**I let my hands glide over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back before going back up to his neck. Jey kept moving under me until he propped himself up onto his elbows and I took advantage of it. I moved my oiled hands around to his chest and started to move my hands to his stomach. I was now laying on his back and felt an all too familiar feeling stir inside of me. **

**I quickly got up and moved away from Jey. Jey looked over at me and I saw he had the same look in his eyes from the night of his birthday a few years ago.**

"**Jey I think I better go, this is getting out of hand." Jey sat up and I saw he was just as excited as I was. **

"**Sit on the couch." His voice dropped lower since I was on his back. Not wanting to take a chance and pretty much knowing what's about to happen, I eased onto the couch and watched in amazement Jey reach into his shorts and openly started to jerk himself off. He gestured with his free hand for me to open my legs, but then stopped.**

"**Hold up, put the heels back on." I felt myself blushing, but did as I was told. I grabbed my heels and slid my feet into them and had the heel dig into the couch and the rest of the shoe was hanging off. I held onto my knees and rest my head back onto the couch. I turned my head to the side and focused on the lamp on the side table. **

**I felt Jey move my thong to the side and lift up a bit so he could free my pussy completely. I took a deep breath and felt something… wet on my pussy and looked down to see Jey rubbing the oil on me. I started to move his hand, but he gave me a warning look.**

"**What are you doing?" Jey fingered me a little to shut me up before answering me.**

"**It's edible oil." I inhaled deeply when he just dove in. Being caught off guard I let out a scream like moan and bucked my hips. Jey sucked on my clit, hole, and even flicked his tongue over my asshole a few times, but he kept most of his attention on my clit. He nipped, nibbled and sucked on it, driving me crazy. Not being able to back away I started to sit up a bit, but that only made bit down on my clit more and kept my ass in place. **

**I tangled my hand in his hair and pushed his face further in while bucking my hips more. I started to feel something I haven't felt in a long time and held onto Jey's hair more. I felt this pinch inside my pussy and with an ear piercing scream I came on his tongue and chin and fell back onto the couch. My whole body was shaking and I felt myself going limp. I had my eyes closed until I heard Jey cursing.**

"**Damn Dani do you really have to try and kill me!" I opened my eyes to see Jey's mouth and chest were wet. I looked down and saw a small puddle…I smiled while biting my lip now realizing I squirted all over him.**

"**Oops." I simply whispered and tried my best to close my leg. Jey grabbed the towel off the flow and wiped his mouth and chest off and dropped it on the puddle.**

"**Oops? Oops my ass, come here." He grabbed my arms and pulled me down onto the floor and dropped his shorts…**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Long Legs!" I jumped and looked around to see I think Chrissy waving at me. I waved back still a bit out of it and saw I was still in the parking lot. I rubbed my forehead and tried to shake that memory of that weekend out of my head and started my car up.<strong>

"**Let me get home before I think about anything else."**

**Kendra**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with another chapter, so here ya go and enjoy!**

**Kendra**

**I walked into the house to see Jimmy on the floor with Joey in his little vibrating chair giggling. Jimmy was tickling his feet and making baby noises which had Joey cracking up. I smiled while wiping the remainder of my tears away and took a deep breath. I closed and locked the door and quickly went upstairs to the bathroom to make sure I looked decent. I flicked the lights on around the sink and looked in the mirror to see my eyes still had a little red tint to them. I side and turned the cold water on and put a washcloth under it and waited. I wrung the washcloth out I and put it over my eyes when I heard Jimmy's voice.**

**"You okay baby?" I moved the washcloth off of one eye and saw Jimmy holding a sleepy looking joey and looking concerned. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head.**

**"Yeah I'm fine why?" I turned my back to him quickly and dabbed at my eyes. The whole time Jimmy was rocking Joey in his arms and watching me intently.**

**"You've been crying-" It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. I shook my head and glanced at him through the mirror before rubbing my eyes.**

**"No, I had a lash in my eye. I came up here to get it out." I smiled at his reflection and hung the washcloth up. Jimmy raised a brow and took a step closer to me.**

**"You drove home like that?" I turned around and placed my hands on his chest and laughed lightly to ease the tension.**

**"Yes I did, crazy huh?" Jimmy laughed a little with me, but suddenly stopped and glared at me; causing me to stop myself, it also scared me a bit.**

**"Very, since you freak out about things like that…I'm going to put Joey down for his nap and when I get back maybe you can talk yourself into stop lying to me and tell me the truth, I'll be back." I watched him walk out of the bathroom and dropped my head. I turned the lights out and walked into the bedroom and started to take my jeans off when Jimmy walked back in and sat on the bed.**

**"What's wrong?" I finished undressing and looked for some sweats in the second dresser drawer.**

**"Nothing-" I said lowly and jumped when Jimmy clapped his hands loudly.**

**"What's wrong?" I turned and looked to see him looking right at me. I pulled my sweats out of the drawer and closed it with my hip.**

**"It's nothing Jimmy, can you just drop it-" Jimmy rolled his eyes and stood up and walked over to me.**

**"My fiancé walks into the house with red eyes from crying and doesn't want to tell me why…I have a problem with that Dani, now tell me-" I put my sweat on and put my hair into a ponytail and tried to walk around him.**

**"Jimmy please, I had an eyelash-" Jimmy put his hand on my stomach and pushed me back in front of him and looked down at me.**

**"You talk to that light bright dude, he upset you?" He started to get upset just thinking about him and I quickly shook my head no.**

**"No, I haven't talk to him at all which is weird-" I said starting to talk to myself, but once again Jimmy cut me off.**

**"Then who are you covering for?" I rolled my eyes and tried to get around him again, but this time he picked me up and sat on the bed with me on his lap. I sighed and placed my hands in my lap.**

**"Can you just drop it please, I am fine okay?" Jimmy stared at me long and hard, trying to get me to spill, but I poked my bottom lip out and poked his cheek. After a few minutes he finally broke his stare and laid back on the bed.**

**"Fine, but if I find out it was something bad, I'm going to be mad at you." I said a silent prayer before laying on top of him and kissing him on the lips, making sure I made a big smacking sound.**

**"Thank you baby." Jimmy rolled his eyes and still looked skeptical about letting the subject go.**

**"I don't like to see you cry Dani, even when I was the one doing it, I never did like it." I placed my hands on his chest and sat up.**

**"I know, but I'm not crying now, so let's talk about something else." Jimmy smiled and sat up straight, almost knocking me over.**

**"Okay, about us getting married soon, it's a forty-eight hour waiting period for us to get married-" I laughed lightly and shook my head.**

**"Jimmy we don't have to get married so soon-" Jimmy made me look at him and I saw just how serious he was.**

**"Yes we do. We have wasted enough time, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." I sighed and looked down at my hands before nodding my head.**

**"Okay…okay fine we will go down there tomorrow and do all the paper work and get married." Jimmy pulled me close to him and kissed my nose.**

**"Mrs. Fatu…I like that." I moved back and plucked his nose making the smile he was sporting disappear.**

**"Just keep in mind I will be your wife okay?" Jimmy gave me a stank look and pushed me off of him while standing up.**

**"Damn Dani, okay." I kicked the back of his thigh making him buckle a bit and laugh.**

* * *

><p><strong>" Was he any trouble for you Dani?" I was helping Jaye get all of Joey's things packed. We were downstairs in the kitchen and I was handing her his bottles from the dish rack. I turned and saw she looked more alive and refreshed…I guess a few days does help new parents out…and lots of sex.<strong>

**"Not at all, relax Jaye, everything went fine-" Jaye nodded her head while zipping up the baby bag up and folded her arms over her chest.**

**"It looks as though it went too well, what's that on your finger Danielle?" I looked down at my ring and felt an instant smile come across my face. I looked up at Jaye and saw her smiling as well.**

**"It was time, this feels so right." It seems that's all I had to say, because Jaye walked around the island and pulled me into a hug. I laughed while a few tears rolled down my cheeks. When Jaye pulled back she wiped my face and let her hands rest on my cheeks.**

**"I kind of knew this was going to happen, I just feel bad about Stephen." I rolled my eyes and moved my face out of her grasp.**

**"Yeah well I don't, he hasn't called me since we had that little blow up. For all I know he's not even working on a case." Jaye frowned and placed her hands on her hips.**

**"That doesn't sound like Stephen at all, something has to be up…but-" Jaye was cut off by the boys coming downstairs. Jey had the crib and Jimmy had Joey.**

**Jey went straight out of the door to load up the truck while Jimmy came in cooing at Joey in his arms. Jaye laughed and waved her hands for Jimmy to give her; her son.**

**"Okay give me my child." Jimmy frowned, but passed Joey to her. He looked at me then my stomach and smiled, making me blush a bit.**

**"That's okay, we're going to have our own children Jaye, since you want to be stingy and everything.**

**"Oh really, when is this going to happen?" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand at the sound of Jey. I kept my back to him and started wiping down the counters and island.**

**"As soon as possible-"**

**"Well I hope you two get the wedding over with, I highly doubt Dani wants to walk down an aisle with a big belly." I kept doing what I was doing, but something didn't feel right, it felt as though the back of my head was warm. I looked over at Jimmy and saw his eyes were dark. I gave him a confused look while he nodded his head.**

**"Well I love it, congrats you two and thank you again for watching Joey, this was a big help to us." I waved my hand at her and leaned on the counter.**

**"Oh please, we loved every minute of it, besides he is mostly the reason why Jimmy and I are getting married." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jey roll his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy.**

**I still didn't understand jimmy's change in mood, but I knew once they left he was going to tell me in his own over the top way.**

**I brushed it off and we walked them to the door and we all hugged, when it came to Jey and I we did a half hug and they left. Jimmy watched them get in the truck and pull off down the street before he shut the door.**

**"Okay now that they are gone, what was the change in your mood about?" Jimmy placed his fists on the door and tapped it before turning around and leaning on it.**

**"Dani I didn't tell Jey about us getting married." I raised a brow and shrugged.**

**"Okay, so?" Jimmy pushed his freshly done plaits back out of his face and shook his head.**

**"How else would he have known unless you told him?" I still didn't get it until realization washed over me…I sighed while rubbing my hands over my face.**

**"Jimmy-" Jimmy shook his head and walked past me into the living room.**

**"No, so he upset you? What did he say to you?" I sat beside him and started rubbing his arm.**

**"It was nothing-" Jimmy glared at me and I quickly shut up. I stood up and grabbed his hands and started tugging on them.**

**"Come on now, we are getting married tomorrow, can we focus on that and what we are wearing?" Jimmy stayed quiet, but stood up anyway. I wrapped his arms around me and eased my hands up his arms and around his neck.**

**"You know this isn't always going to work right?" I placed a few kisses on his chest while rubbing his shoulders.**

**"What do you mean?" I dared a peak up at him and smiled inside knowing what I was doing was working. The small smile playing on his lips told it all. I backed away from him and grabbed the remote to the stereo off of the side table and pushed play. Soon the beat to Usher's song "Lemme See" filled the speakers.**

**"What are you doing?" I swayed my hips a bit and tugged on the bottom of my tank top. I reached up and pulled my ponytail out and shook my braids.**

**"Oh come on now, you don't recognize your bachelor's party…for one?" Jimmy's smile spread wide across his face as he watched me push one of the big living room chairs into the middle of the floor. I dimmed the lights a bit while pointing at the chair.**

**"Sit down." Jimmy quickly sat down and I went to the front door and quickly put on the pair of heels I had on yesterday and switched back into the living room.**

**"Did you really plan-" I placed my finger to my lips and shook my head. Jimmy quickly shut up and leaned back into the chair and placed his hands on the arms of the chair and spread his legs a bit.**

**I walked over to him and stood in between his open legs and raised my shirt a bit and tapped on the button to my shorts.**

**"Can you help me out daddy?" Jimmy looked up at me and then down at my shorts and rubbed his hands over his face while sighing. He cleared his throat and reached out to unbutton my pants. I leaned into him so his eyes and nose were now in my cleavage and heard him laugh while I looked up and smiled.**

**I felt him lean back and looked down to see they were indeed unbuttoned, but the zipper wasn't down. I moved back and bit down on my bottom lip and made a groaned a bit.**

**"Daddy! You forgot the zipper." Jimmy looked down and reached out for the zipper, but I pushed his hands away and turned around. I sat on Jimmy's lap and leaned back. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts and let him get a squeeze before sliding them down my body and let them rest on my zipper. I could feel Jimmy moving under me while he pulled my zipper down. I started to sit up, but he pulled me back and let his hand slip into my shorts.**

**"You can't touch the stripper baby." I moved Jimmy's hand and stood up. I pushed my shorts down and bent over so my ass was in his face. I heard Jimmy take a deep breath and stood up while adjusting my g-string. I turned around and kicked my shorts in his face and heard the song change to Beyonce's song "Speechless".**

**"Real cute Dani-" I sat on his lap and took his ponytail out. Jimmy licked his lips and smirked at me while I pulled his hair back and licked up his neck, over his Adam's apple and sucked on his jawline. I put my arms up and pouted a bit.**

**"Can you help me daddy?" Jimmy eyed me for a minute before rubbing on my waist and back. He pushed my shirt up and paused when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He continued to push up and made sure his thumbs went over my nipples before I pulled the shirt off completely.**

**"Slouch down." Without saying a word he did as he was told. I turned over and started grinding my ass into his lap, but wasn't satisfied with what I felt.**

**"You're not hard enough…" I was talking to myself more than I was to jimmy and got off of him. I turned around and ran my hand over Jimmy's print and felt his dick jump.**

**"Well do something about it then." I raised a brow and stared at him. He had a look on his face that read he was excited and nervous at the same time.**

**I got on my knees and motioned for him to slouch down more and he did. I tugged on his shorts and it earned me a funny look. I tugged on them again and he sat up just enough for me to get them past his slim hips and freed his dick.**

**"Whoa Dani, you never-" I cut him off by licking his length to his head and gave it a suck. I made eye contact with Jimmy and saw his mouth was slightly open. I repositioned myself and pushed some of my braids back and wrapped my fingers around the base of his dick when…**

**"Wait, hold up." Jimmy stood up quickly, leaving me on my knees and stunned.**

**"What are you doing?" I watched Jimmy pull his shorts back up and turn the stereo off. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips and I'm sure I had either a pissed or confused look on my face.**

**"Did you ever give Jey head?" I stood there just looking at him before I screamed.**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Jimmy jumped a bit, but recovered just as quickly. I snatched up my shorts and shirt and started putting them back on.**

**"Are you going to answer the question?" I pulled my shirt over my head and glared at Jimmy.**

**"No I am not and I am going to tell you why." Jimmy fold his arms across his chest and tried to give me one of his looks…like I give a good got damn!**

**"Oh is that right?" I zipped and button on shorts and rolled my eyes.**

**"Yeah, see what Jey and I did, is what we did. It's dead and stankin' Jonathan! I'm here with you wearing your ring! Are you really standing here right now asking me about my past and I'm supposed to be marrying tomorrow? How can I do that and you don't even trust me or questioning everything I do with you?" I sat down in the chair and started rubbing my forehead. My little gift to my soon to be husband has been shot to straight hell. I leaned back and started bouncing my leg.**

**"Stop doing that-" I held my hand up and shook my head.**

**"Jimmy not right now, I am not in the mood. Here I am trying to do something different for my man, and he questions me….in the middle of sucking your dick? Who does that?!" I felt myself getting more upset by the second and decided to do something I knew would calm me down. I got up and started heading for the backyard.**

**"Where are you going?" I waved my hand at him and kept going. I unlocked the backdoor and pushed through the screen door and walked down the steps to the deck. I opened the little shed next to it and got out my gardening tools.**

**"Danielle Marie Jones!" I stopped my movement and rolled my eyes.**

**"What do you want Jimmy?" I asked and walked over to the rose bushes towards the front of the deck. I placed a towel down and kneeled down on it and started getting the weeds growing around my roses.**

**"Can we talk about this-"I never looked up to see where he was, but I'm sure he was looking down at me from on top of the deck.**

**"I'm not in a talking mood." I answered while throwing some weeds to the side. I heard Jimmy grunt and shook my head. I can't believe he was starting to get an attitude.**

**"When will you be?" I looked up and sure enough he was standing on the deck looking down at me with a screwed up face. I dropped my little pick and rolled my neck.**

**"When I can talk to you without feeling the urge to slap you." Jimmy moved back some and shook his head. I kept eyes on him to let him know I was serious.**

**"Whatever, I'm going to go check on a few things at the restaurant. When I get back maybe you will be cooled off enough so we can talk." I didn't answer him. I grabbed my garden pick and went back to work.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been three hours and Jimmy hasn't come home yet. I have finished my rose bushes and even snipped a few to put in a vase on the kitchen counter.<strong>

**I was washing my hands when I heard the front door open and shut. I took a deep breath and dried my hands on a dish towel. I turned around ready to talk to Jimmy, but was met with Jey.**

**"What are you doing here?" It came out a bit harsh, but I wasn't prepared to see Jey in front of me. Jey sat his keys down on the counter and sat on a stool.**

**"Jimmy came to the restaurant saying you two were having issues already…what happened?" I rolled my eyes and tuned my back to him. How the hell am I supposed to tell him the reason why his brother and I got into it was because once again Jey and I's sex life from the past was brought up.**

**"I was trying to do something nice and he fucked it up…simple." Jey didn't say anything right away and it made me nervous. I mean the last time we really talked it didn't end on good terms.**

**"About us huh?" My shoulders slumped and I just nodded my head. I heard Jey laugh a bit and turned to see him playing with his keys.**

**"What happened this time?" I sat on a stool next to him and just started spilling everything.**

**"Jey I had a strippers playlist going, I'm down to a g-string and on my knees ready to give him head and he stops me-" Jey brows forward and he tried not to laugh.**

**"Fuck you mean he stopped you?" I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder, making him laugh in my face.**

**"Like he moved my head and stood up, stopped me." Jey covered his mouth with his fist and looked way too amused for my liking. He took a few deep breaths and moved his fist and tried to give me a straight face.**

**"Why?" I smacked my lips and started playing with my nails, not really feeling comfortable now sitting so close to him.**

**"He asked have I ever gave you head." The room fell silent and it felt weird. I knew Jey was looking at me, but I kept my focus on my nails.**

**Some time went past until I got tired of it being so quiet and looked over at Jey to see him looking right at me.**

**"Why does it matter?" I shook my head and held my hands up before pointing both of my index fingers at him.**

**"That's your brother." Jey moved back and smoothed his hair back while shaking his head.**

**"Shit it's not like you never gave him head….wait…Long Legs…you have given him head before right?" I started swinging my legs and poked my lip out.**

**"Nope." Jey moved away from me and I looked at him innocently and shrugged.**

**"How did you two go so long and you never did that for him, I know he's been in between your legs-" I smiled and eased off of the stool and walked around the island.**

**"Plenty of times, but that's not the point, the point is he keeps bring up the past and I can't marry him tomorrow if he is going to keep doing that-" Jey eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.**

**"Tomorrow?! What the fuck Dani?!" I slammed my hands down on the counter so he would stop yelling.**

**"It's what he wanted, he said if we don't do it soon I may change my mind." Jey put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. I rubbed my hands together because I started to feel the sting in my palms…that shit hurts.**

**"Well I can see why…you two go at it every other day." I leaned on my elbows and wanted to get off the fact I was rushing into a marriage that lacked trust.**

**"Jey have you asked Jaye about her past?" Jey shrugged and shook his head.**

**"No, but then again she hasn't fucked my brother." I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen. Leave to him to say something truthful, yet stupid!**

**"What if she did?" I asked from the dining room. Not even a second later Jey was on my heels and he looked as if he was about to hurt someone.**

**"You trying to tell me something Danielle?" My mouth dropped and I placed my hands on Jey's chest to try an calm him down.**

**"No, I'm asking you a question, what if she did." I could see the relief on Jey's face and he covered my hands with his. I could feel his heart still racing and smiled a little.**

**"I don't know, I don't care, she's with me now-" I moved my hands and snapped in his face.**

**"That's what I'm saying. Why does it matter if I gave you some extra attention?" Jey smiled down at me and started playing with my braids.**

**"….But you did." I moved his hands and glared at him.**

**"I know that Joshua." I said smartly. Jey smiled even harder showing his dimples and I think my lips were so tight they were damn near white.**

**"So…how much more have you done with me then you have with your fiancé?" I placed my hands on my hips, which Jey quickly slapped away. I smacked his chest and did a little pout.**

**"Jey don't make me slap that smile off your face." Jey rubbed his face, but the smile never left. He walked upon me until I bumped into the table and even then he leaned in so his hands touched the table and I had to lean back with him**

**"What, look it's obvious I don't care what you and Jimmy do, I just want to know…I mean I took your virginity, I know how to make you squirt, have you do things that will still make you blush till this day, I felt those pretty plump lips around my dick…I fucked you at your parents' house, in their bed…I've also had you in the rain-" I put my hands over his mouth to get him to shut up.**

**"I get it Jey!" Jey moved one of his hands and tugged on the bottom of my shirt. I quickly moved my hands and pushed his hand away.**

**"So…tell me, how much-" I tried to move around him, but he had me cornered. I tried pushing on his chest, but all he did was flex and made his pecs jump and I quickly moved my hands.**

**"I don't even know why I'm talking to you, I'm pissed at you too you know-" Jey bit down on his lip and I quickly turned and looked away. How is it I always get myself into these situations…**

**"You're over it, now back to me getting to be a part of all of your first…tell the truth, I'm better aren't I?" I rolled my eyes, but kept them on the curtains. The last thing I need is to look Jey in his eyes and have something happen.**

**"I'm not having this conversation with you." I felt my body relax when Jey moved away. Once I thought he was at a safe distance I looked him over and saw he was dressed in all black. Black dress slacks, a pull over shirt and black dress shoes.**

**"Why not, we talked about this kind of things all the time." He took his shades off the back of his head and tossed them on the table. I moved away from him; a few chairs away to some more space between us.**

**"We were teenagers Jey, now you have a family and I'm marrying your brother." Jey pulled a chair out and sat down. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail he had and shook it so it was a bit wild.**

**"So? We have to change because of that. We're still friends no matter what and we stick together. I know you love my brother and you will do anything for him. Does he deserve all of that from you? No, but are you going to stop? No...either way, that doesn't mean we have to stop being ourselves." I sat up on the table and laughed a little, was he serious?**

**"Oh really? Last time we were being ourselves I was in your bed with you on top and I was scratching your back…I think we need to change just a bit." I used my fingers to show just how little we need to change and that earned me the finger.**

**"Touché, but that was last year...like you said things changed, but not everything has to." I dropped my hands in my lap and licked my lips.**

**"Jey-"Beofre I could get what I wanted to say out that cocky smile was back on Jey's face.**

**"I'm better aren't I?" I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the smile that was forming. I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a cocky smile of my own.**

**"I'm not telling." Jey looked me over while rubbing the hair on his chin before looking me in my eyes.**

**"Ten bucks right now say from me looking at you I can get you moist-" I raised a brow and broke the stare down we were having.**

**"Why do you care?!" Jey stood up and walked over to where I was, but before I could hop down he was in front of me.**

**"Because I'm a man…" I kept my gaze on my feet and once again my leg was shaking, but this time it was from being nervous. I swear I hate when he does this, he has been playing this game since we were teenagers and I lost every fucking time.**

**"Look at me Dani." I ignored him and kept my attention on my feet. Even when he put his index finger under my chin and tried to make me look at him, I moved my head away and kept my eyes down.**

**"Dani-" I shook my head and heard him sigh. He leaned into me until his chest was in my view. I closed my eyes as his sent filled my nostrils. Jey grabbed my chin and made me look at him ith force this time and I had no choice but to look at him.**

**"Wet yet-" I kept my eyes on his lips and quickly shook my head no even though I felt like I had a swimming pool in my shorts.**

**"No-" Jey moved back and gave me the once over before smirking.**

**"Lying ass." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth before letting it out slowly.**

**"I'm not-" Jey grabbed my knees and pushed my legs apart with force and stood in between them. He pushed my hair off of my shoulders and let his hands rest there.**

**"Dani you do know I know your body better then you do right?" I looked at his hands on my shoulders before going back to his lips.**

**"If you say so." Jey started to massage my shoulders and I my clit twitched.**

**"If I say so, okay…you want to know how I know you are wet?" His hands went down my arms and rested in my lap.**

**"How is that?" I couldn't speak any more than a whisper. My body was betraying me and I couldn't do anything about it. Jey pulled on my shirt and made me lean into him until we were nose to nose.**

**"Because, whenever you are wet and your clit twitches and most of all, your nipples get hard." I quickly put my hands up to cover my breasts and cursed at the fact I wasn't wearing a bra, but Jey caught my hands and forced them back down to my side.**

**"How's Jaye and Joey?" I asked, trying my best to get onto a topic that would at least make Jey feel guilty about what he was doing to me right now.**

**Jey rubbed his nose over my cheek before moving back, but he never let my hands go.**

**"They are fine…Dani we may have the same face, but we are not the same person…you can't change the subject with me; like you do with Jimmy…" I tried to pull my hands away again and this time he let go. I pushed myself back and crawled to the other side of the table and hopped down.**

**"Jey you need to leave, like right now." Jey smiled at me and disappeared into the kitchen. A few seconds later he was coming back with his keys.**

**"Come here and give me a hug-" I rolled my eyes and shot him a warning look, was he crazy?!**

**"Hell no!" Jey looked a bit taken back, but waved me over anyway…this nigga was crazy!**

**"Come on now, don't act like that, give me a hug Long Legs." I moved a chair in front of me and pointed towards the front door.**

**"I think I should just stay here until you leave." Jey tossed his keys on the table and started to stretch his arms.**

**"Don't make me chase you…it never works out well when I do." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention and the look he was giving me was like he was daring me to challenge him. I pushed the chair back under the table and slowly walked over to him. Jey smiled and grabbed me into a bear hug and shook me.**

**"See you later Long Legs!" Jey grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back. He licked the side of my face and part of my bottom lip and smacked me on the ass.**

**I screamed and pulled my shirt up and started wiping the side of my face off.**

**"Stop doing that shit Joshua-" Jey pulled me to him and kissed me with urgency I screamed into his mouth, but the more his tongue pushed against mine, the more I relaxed and started to get into it.**

**First it was my shirt, then his…then my shorts and next thing I knew I was laid out on the dining room table with my g-string pushed to the side and Jey was making a meal out of me. The deeper I felt his thick tongue going inside me and over my clit, the closer I felt to reaching my climax. I started to feel my spine twitch and I clit started to get numb and before I could cum Jey stopped.**

**"What the fuck-" I watched Jey wiped the corners of his mouth and pull his shirt back on.**

**"What?" I sat up and watched him start to leave.**

**"Are you serious right now!?" Jey opened the door and licked his lips before leaving out.**

**"Your wedding gift is in the mail, see you later Long Legs!" Jey shut the door and I sat on the table while looking around. I felt lost, confused and most of all horny…**

**"Where is Jimmy!?" I thought to myself.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and OMG "The Cocky One" WOOOOOOOW! Each of your reviews had me rolling! Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy and don't faint or have a heart attack before the end of the story lol**

**Kendra**

**I was getting all of my clothes out of the closet with tears running down my face. I knew I wasn't getting married tomorrow because I knew I couldn't go through with it; knowing what just happened downstairs with Jey. **

**I wiped my nose with my forearm and stuffed some shirts into my bag when I heard the front door shut. I jumped and looked around to see I was almost done, but I was hoping to be done and out by the time Jimmy came back.**

**I heard his footsteps coming up the steps and quickly stuffed everything into my bag and zipped it. I pulled the bag over my shoulder and turned around to come face-to-face with a smiling Jimmy…well he was until he saw my face.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" The smile was gone and worry was replaced…that and anger. I wiped my left eye and made sure I didn't look him in the eye.**

"**I can't marry you." He didn't say anything at first which scared me more. I took my ring off and held it out for him to take. I watched my hand shake like a damn leaf in a wind storm while Jimmy didn't make a move to take it.**

"**Why can't you marry me and why are you packing?" I walked over to the night stand and placed the ring there and pushed my braids out of my face.**

"**Because…because…look I'm a whore okay? I have talked about you so much and what you have done I'm no better then you and I can't stand beside you and exchange vows with you knowing that what I did is wrong!" I finally looked up at Jimmy and saw him leaning on the dresser with his arms folded glaring at me.**

"**What did you do?" I could see he was angry, but he was way too calm for my liking. I mean the way he acted at the hospital was nothing like I thought he would act like now, I thought it would be worse. I dropped my bag and sighed.**

"**I kissed Jey…and we did other things…" I said while looking down and biting my bottom lip. I felt like a slut! I heard Jimmy clear his throat and looked up to see him looking down as well. He glanced up at me and I looked away.**

"**Other things?" I looked at him ide eyed…he wanted me to tell him everything!? By now I thought he would curse me out and run me out the house? I shrugged and picked my bag up.**

"**Yeah…he ate me-" Jimmy held his hand up and I quickly shut up. He waved me over to him and at first I didn't move, I wasn't a fool. **

"**Danielle, come here." Damn, he called me Danielle. I took a few steps towards him, but didn't get too close. When he realized I wasn't moving anymore he pushed himself off the dresser and closed the gap between us. He cupped my face in his hands and took a long look at me.**

"**You know I love you right?" The tears were rolling down my face, but I nodded anyway. I was too scared to say any words because I didn't want to do the "cry talk".**

"**Give me your keys please." I looked at him confused…what? I reached into my pocket anyway and pulled them out. Jimmy kissed the top of my nose and took them from me and I watched him take his house key AND the car key off the ring.**

"**Here you go, now you can get the fuck out." My mouth dropped. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know he was going to do that! I backed away from him while his eyes turned cold. **

"**Oh and also, it doesn't matter, that Malika girl you work with…I fucked her…a few times." Without another word I turned and walked out of the room, the house…and his life.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Girl you need to get out of this house, I know you're new around and your new situation, but damn! " I looked up from the book I was reading and over at my roommate and sister Missy. <strong>

"**I don't feel like going out, I worked all day and I want to just relax with a good book." My older sister rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me.**

**Whatever, I'm going downtown and have some fun, you can stay here and enjoy your good book…oh and Jey called again…how long are you going to hide from them?" I rolled my eyes and closed my book. So much for a relaxing evening.**

"**I'm not hiding, I'm just getting away for awhile." My sister gave me the once over and smirked. Without another word she left me the hell alone.**

**I cracked my book back open and took a deep breath. I read a few lines and slammed the book shut. I tossed it across the room and watched it bounce off the wall and land in a small pile of my clothes. I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling.**

**After getting my things out of the car and calling a cab, I went back to my apartment and packed. Next stop, Randellstown! I called my sister…okay, I called my sister a few times because she kept hanging up on me; not believing I actually called.**

**It took her an hour to come and get me, ten minutes to load up and we were gone. Did she ask for an explanation? Of course. Did I give her the truth? Hell no! I told her I lost my job and that I needed a break from the same boring life.**

**That worked for about a month and then me ignoring calls and then she started to get calls from Jey made her think otherwise. Also it didn't help that I was changing as well. The questions started coming and one by one I dodged or lied to get her to shut up.**

**It has been five months and I have had no contact with anyone. I found a job at the local library which was up the street and I was grateful, at least I was still around books and I didn't have to do much traveling...and the way I was looking I couldn't ask for anything more.**

**I was in my own little thoughts when I felt some vibrating followed by ringing. I sat up and looked around under my sheets looking for my phone.**

"**Who the hell is this?"I asked to myself while picking up my cell from under my pillow. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. I pushed the talk button and put it on speaker.**

"**Hello-" I asked a bit cautious, only to be cut off.**

"**Well at least your little ass is alive! Where the fuck are-" I hung the phone up after hearing Jey's voice. I quickly programed the phone number so I could never make that mistake again. **

**I just sat the phone down when it started ringing again. The number popped up again and I quickly ignored it. After doing that a few times the texts start coming again.**

"**Look woman! Idk wtf is going on, but you better start talking to me soon! Believe it not we are worried sick about to!" ****I rolled my eyes and quickly texted back.**

"**Jey I am fine, just please leave me alone. I told Jimmy what we did that day and he kicked me out. I think it's best that I just stay away for awhile."**** I pushed send and grimaced at the little pain in my side…it must be time for me to eat. **

**I swung my legs off the bed and got up slowly. I grabbed my phone and walked my happy ass downstairs and into the kitchen too see what we had.**

**I opened the fridge and saw lunchmeat…no, tuna…no, pickles and whipped cream….BINGO! I grabbed them and walked into the dining room ; too lazy to go back upstairs at the moment and started eating. I just sprayed some Reddi Whip in my mouth when my phone buzzed again.**

"**He already knew Dani, I told him when I got back to the restaurant! He blew up on me and left…I'm calling you and you better not hang up!" ****I read that text twice…that fucker had me explain everything and he already knew?! He knew he wasn't going to marry me and knew he was going to kick me out and still played me! I felt my pressure start to rise, but then thought about what my doctor said about that happening. In my situation I need to always stay relaxed.**

**I took a bit of my pickle and watched my phone light up. I rolled my eyes and slid the talk button over and put it on speaker.**

"**Yes?" I said while chewing. I heard some moving around before I heard Jey.**

"**Don't yes me Danielle, where the hell are you!?" I took another bite of my pickle and smacked my lips.**

"**I told you I'm fine-"**

"**He's worried sick about you-" I looked at my phone and couldn't help but to laugh. He must think I was stupid!**

"**I don't give a fuck! He made me look like a fool and then told me he slept with that bitch! You think I give a damn about him worrying about anything over here?!" The line went quiet and I heard some whispering before I heard Jey again.**

"**What bitch?" I swallowed the Reddi Whip before answering a bit bitterly.**

"**Malika!"**

"**Dude no you didn't-" I forward by brows and picked my phone up and took it off of speaker.**

"**Do you have me on speaker!?" I heard Jimmy's voice, but couldn't understand what he said. I shook my head, I should have known his ass wasn't too far away.**

"**Dani listen-"**

"**No, he's right there!? Well listen up Jimmy! I'm glad all of this happened and I did not marry your ass! It would have been the biggest mistake…well second biggest mistake I have ever made with you! At least the first one has a bright side to it." I heard some movement and then his voice.**

"**What is that supposed to mean Dani?" I smirked and finished off my pickle.**

"**Don't even worry about all of that and don't worry about me! Just know we don't or ever will need you and your childish ways around here so just go on with your life the way it is and forget about me!" I quickly wiped the tear that fell down my cheek and sniffed back any more that threaten to fall.**

"**What the fuck are you talking? Who is us?" I hung up the phone and tossed it on the table…fuck him!**

* * *

><p><strong>I was at the library sitting at one of the tables upstairs stamping the library's name in all the new books that were going up on the shelves downstairs when one of my co-workers came up to check on me.<strong>

"**You sure you are okay up here Dani?" I looked up from what I was doing and smiled.**

"**I'm fine Jesse, you don't have to check on me every ten minutes, I'm not made of glass." Jesse sighed and walked over to me and started putting the books I already stamped into the box that was beside my feet.**

"**I can't tell, just finish this up and you can go home." I checked my watch and was shocked I have been up here for three hours straight.**

"**Okay good, no wonder I'm so damn hungry." Jesse looked down at me and laughed.**

"**Girl you look like you can eat anyone into debt!" I looked at myself and then glared at her…she didn't have to point that out.**

"**Shut up Jesse, but gone on now…I will be fine and I should be done and out in maybe an hour." Jesse raised a brow and quickly shook her head no.**

"**Make it half an hour. I will see you tomorrow." I sighed and nodded my head ok. She did the same and walked back downstairs with the box of books.**

**I was almost done when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I looked down at my watch and saw I should have left twenty minutes ago.**

"**Jesse it's ten more minutes, are you going to keep me out-"**

"**I don't think I can, but I should put a hurting on ya." My whole body froze at the accent I heard. I closed my eyes and felt the breath leave my body and instantly went dizzy. **

"**Stephen." I whispered while looking up and seeing him standing near the steps and not looking too happy.**

"**Oh you remember me huh? I had to put a search out for you little lady-" I stood up and anything else he was going to say was lost once he took one look at me.**

"**Well I had my reasons and I doubt you still want to put a hurting on me?" I watched Stephen battle with his emotions right in front of me…it was a bit funny to see him try to get his words together and then fall about and be stumped again.**

"**Well I don't know about you, but I have starving and it's time for me to get off so…if you will excuse me-" I stood up and grabbed my purse. I looked at him to see if he was going to say or do anything and after a few minutes of him looking down and still very shocked, I shrugged and walked pass him and towards the steps.**

"**Danielle wait!" I grabbed onto the railing and looked back at him.**

"**Yes?" He opened his mouth a few times before hitting his fist into his hand and cursing.**

"**Danielle…hell you can't eat alone-" I laughed and cocked my head to the side.**

"**I don't think I have choice Stephen." Stephen face turned beat red and he smiled to himself while looking away.**

"**You know what I mean…come on, I think we need to catch up on a few things." He placed his hand on the small of my back and tried to guide me down the steps, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him, shocked he was smiling.**

"**Wait, you still want to be around me, after all of this?" Stephen smiled, kiss my forehead and turned me back around.**

"**I'm not like most men Danielle, I rather hear your side of what's going on and not just blow up and never see you again…I still love ya." My emotional ass could have fell apart right then and there, but I held it together and let him guide me down the steps and out of the front door…this was going to be on hell of a conversation…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again, thank you everyone for the feedback, I love it and again "The Cocky One" ...lol you a trip! Everyone keep reading and keep the reviews coming!**

**Kendra**

**I just finished eating my second burger and was washing it down with a large tea. We were sitting outside of Wendy's; which was fine by me, the soon to be spring air was nice and breezy. I was eyeing my pie when I got a glimpse of Stephen watching me.**

**"Okay, I have watched you eat two burgers and a large tea. Now that you two are full, would you like to tell me how this happened?" I stopped drinking my tea and turned away from his amusing smile. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and bit down on my lip.**

**"Well, this is Jimmy's baby for starters." Stephen nodded his head and shrugged.**

**"I kinda knew that, but I would like to know how I left having a girlfriend to coming back and not being able to find her and when I do, she's pregnant by someone else." I looked down at the burger wrappers and sighed feeling bad. I knew this day would come and I have thought up a few scenarios, but now with the time being now I went blank.**

**"We were engaged." I looked at Stephen to see how he would react and I could tell from his expression he was surprised. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat.**

**"O…okay, how did that happen?" I shrugged and placed my hands on the table.**

**"I don't know. One minute we were watching Joey and the next we were engaged. Everything happened so damn fast I don't know what or how it happened to tell you the truth." Stephen readjusted his hat and sighed, finally showing some emotion.**

**"Danielle why didn't you tell me or call me-" I sat back in my seat and gave him a knowing look, was he serious? I admit that I had a lot to do with this, but he wasn't free and clear either.**

**"Stephen in all honesty I haven't heard from you either. My number hasn't changed. I know me being pregnant and at one point being engaged is messed up, but am I really supposed to think I have someone when I haven't heard from them for almost six months?" Stephen rubbed his beard and held his hands up in defeat.**

**"Okay, I can take blame for that, but this? I mean how does he feel about you being pregnant and why aren't you two married yet?" I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at an old couple sitting a few tables away from us.**

**"Well things didn't work out with us two, we both did some things I'm not proud of, I think I have more of the hurt than he does, but about me being pregnant…he doesn't know yet." Stephen cut me off and I watched the older man try to feed the lady a french fry, but she kept slapping his hand away and laughing.**

**"You didn't tell him?" I peeled my eyes away from the couple feeling a bit down…that could have been me and Jimmy…I shook my head no and kept my eyes on the table.**

**"I haven't told anyone, but my sister." I spoke lowly and heard Stephen blow out a low whistle and laugh a little.**

**"You have to tell him Danielle." I rolled my eyes and finally looked up at him.**

**"I know that, I just don't know how I can face him." I said honestly. Stephen shook his head and grabbed my hands**

**"Well what did you do that was so bad?" I pulled my hands away and stood up to throw my trash away.**

**"Okay…before I go into it I have to tell you about my past." Stephen watched me throw our trash away and come back to the table.**

**"What do you mean?" I sat down and smiled weakly before I started.**

**"Jey and I use to be…closer." Stephen raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.**

**"Closer?" I tried to motion my hands to help describe what I meant, but it wasn't working.**

**"Yeah, see I couldn't stand Jimmy, we didn't get to like we were until later, but Jey, he's my best friend and I love him dearly…well we did a lot of things together and-" Stephen gave me a knowing look and shook his head.**

**"You slept with Jey and he found out?" My mouth dropped and I threw a balled up napkin at him.**

**"NO! We kissed and I let him do something else, but I told Jimmy as soon as I saw him and I already packed and told him I couldn't marry him and I told him how bad I felt…well he kicked me out of course and confessed to me he slept with my boss-" Stephen eyes grew wide and he pointed his thumb behind himself.**

**"The girl from the bookstore?" I laughed a little and nodded my head.**

**"Right, but he was so mean about it, like he had no shame, and to make things worse he already knew, Jey told him before I could so me confessing to him meant nothing. I felt so bad I quit my job, packed up and came to live with my sister. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant and after what happened I couldn't face him or talk to him…so I stayed away." Stephen gave me a knowing look.**

**"You ran and hid is what you did." I cut my eyes at him and chose to ignore that little comment.**

**"How am I supposed to talk to him? He hates me and I don't blame him. I mean I have some ill feelings towards him, but…it's just a mess." I said sounding a bit defeated. I tapped my fingers on the table a few times before Stephen stopped me.**

**"Well you have to fix it, make him talk to you or you have to make yourself face him. Sorry to break it to you little lady, but this is no longer about you, but rather more about your child…what are you having anyway?" I smiled a little at the mention of my baby girl.**

**"A little girl…that's what he wants too." I whispered thinking about the night we talked about Joey and him wanting a baby girl to look like him.**

**"Well you might want to give him a chance, and don't think I'm trying to push you to him, because I still have feelings for ya. But you never know, he may be hurting more than you think." I shook my head and slid my hands out of his grip.**

**"I doubt it." I simple said and took a sip of my tea.**

**"You have to talk to him one day." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head while swallowing.**

**"I know that…I will, just not now." Stephen looked a bit worried, but sighed and sat back in his chair.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I guess." I shrugged myself and we just fell into silence for a few minutes before we started talking about his trip and why he didn't call me…<strong>

**I walked into the house and called out for my sister. I didn't hear anything and rolled my eyes. I swear I feel like I live alone, that girl is always gone. Last week she went on a "mini vacation" with some fello she met maybe three weeks ago…I now understand why I rarely see or talk to her, she's always gone.**

**I put my things away and made my way upstairs so I could take a shower and get some sleep. I was halfway up the steps when I heard my tv on…I knew I turned it off before I left this morning an di highly doubt Missy would go into my room.**

**I felt myself start to panic while walking back downstairs slowly. I only got down two steps when I heard my name.**

**"Dani bring your ass up here, on one is trying to hurt you! Scared ass!" I held onto the railing and my chest and took a deep breath…but then my heart hit my stomach…Jaye.**

**"Jaye…what are you doing here…better yet, how did you find me?" I asked while walking the rest of the way up the steps and walking into my room to see her stretched out on my bed.**

**"I'm a woman remember, now…whooooooa! How far along?!" I kicked my shoes off and sat down on the end of my bed.**

**"Five months." Jaye stood up quickly and stood in front of me…damn…she lost all of her baby fat.**

**"And you haven't told Jimmy yet?" I shook my head no while taking my hair out of it's ponytail. No my hair didn't grow back that quickly, I have extensions in.**

**"No…wait, what makes you think it's Jimmy's?" Jaye rolled her eyes and smacked her lips.**

**"Girl please, who else? And I for damn sure know who's it's nots!" I smiled a little and stood up. I took my shirt off leaving me in my pants and bra.**

**"You know?" I asked while I gathered everything I needed for a shower.**

**"Mmmmhmmm and even though I should slap you…I know yall history and I know Jey. He's always had a soft spot for you-" I pushed my back and sighed.**

**"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen-" Jay held her hand up and shook her head, looking as if she talked about it she would geupset.**

**"I know, hell you told on yourself to your fiancé, now if that's not guilt I don't know what is…but he's sick without you." I felt my mood change and made a grunting noise.**

**"Oh really? I'm sure he has Malika to keep him nice and happy."I said with attitude dripping with each word I spoke.**

**"He didn't sleep with that girl." I shook my head and made a cutting motion with my hand to my neck, signaling her to stop.**

**"Jaye he already told me-" Jaye stopped me from picking up another thing and made me look at her.**

**"No he told you some bullshit to get you upset. He loves you-" I gave her a boring look and put my shower gel down and placed my hands on my hips.**

**"He kicked me out-" Jaye folded her arms across her chest and nodded her head while looking none too happy.**

**"Yes he did, but just for that day…Dani he came around your place in a damn suit ready to marry you. Yes he was hurt, but he was willing to overlook it and start a future with you. When he found out you left he hasn't been the same." I looked at her long and hard and couldn't find any lies in her eyes. I leaned on my dresser and shook my head. Leave it to Jimmy to try an teach me a damn lesson…too bad I'm not a fucking child.**

**"Well I'm sorry, but I can't face him now, he shouldn't have lied like he did. It was hard enough admitting to what I did and then he did that…I think it's just best if I stay away. I can't play game, not now anyway. We have a little girl on the way." Jaye squealed and started rubbing on my belly.**

**"A girl? He's going to be so happy-" I moved her hands and pointed my finger in her face and gave her a warning look. She stopped smiling and gave me a stank look.**

**"He's not going to know." Jaye slapped my finger out of her face and pushed hers against my forehead.**

**"You have to tell him Danielle-" I moved her finger and sat on my bed.**

**"I will just not now." I said trying to convince myself more than her. Jaye smirked and walked over to me and stooped down so we were eye level.**

**"How about this…I will give you until tomorrow afternoon. If you don't, I will." My eyes grew wide and I shook my head no.**

**"Jaye you can't-" Jaye stood up and started walking out of my room.**

**"And I'm very much serious!" Before I could say anything she slammed my door. a few minutes I heard the front door open and shut. I picked my pillow up and threw it.**

**"Damn!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I did something I haven't done in a very long time, and that's walk into the FRONT door of USOS. I smiled and Lisa who had to do a double take. She smiled brightly at me and then looked down and her mouth dropped.<strong>

**"Long Legs!? Wow! Long time no see! The boys are in the kitchen…well I think Jey is and Jimmy is doing some work in the office-" I cut her off quickly…Lisa was known to ramble a lot and if you didn't cut it short she would talk you to death.**

**"LISA! I just came here to eat lunch." Lisa looked a bit taken back but smiled while nodding her head anyway.**

**"Oh ok, would you like to go tell them what you want or order like everyone else?" I followed her to a seat near the back and tried to take the menu from her, but she kept it tight under her arm.**

**"I'd rather order like-" I was cut off by a hand dropping on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Jaye standing there with a smile on her face and giving me a warning look at the same time.**

**"She'll be going to the back with me, right Long Legs?" I gave her a tight smile while she gave me a shove.**

**"I guess I don't have much of a choice huh?" Jaye just batted her eyes at me and pointed to the back. I sighed and started my journey to the office.**

**"I quickly went through the kitchen without being seen and headed towards the office. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door. I took a few deep breaths and raised my hand to knock, but a voice stopped me.**

**"Ma'am you can't be back here." I felt my body freeze and that would be a time my little girl would kick me. I held my stomach and smiled a bit before clearing my throat.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Before I could finish I was spun around and looking up at Jey.**

**"Danielle?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he pulled me into one of the tightest hugs he ever gave me. I laughed a little and patted his back while he whispered how worried he was and how much he missed me and he was so sorry for what he did…yada yada yada yada.**

**"Jey okay…okay I get it, please let me go, you're hurting me." Jey moved back, but still had a hold of my shoulders. He looked me over and he smiled.**

**"You look good girl, got a weave in I see." I looked down at myself and then back up at him. The hallway was poorly lit which would hid the belly I was sporting. I turned around while Jey reached under me and opened the door.**

**"Jimmy look who decided to stop hiding!" We walked in just in time to see Jimmy moving away from…Malika. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and couldn't stop the tears.**

**"What…you're pregnant?" Malika asked with her hands on her hips. Jimmy looked as if he could have died on the spot. Jey moved around me and looked at my stomach.**

**"Pregnant?" I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and kept my eyes on Jimmy. He tried to say something a few times, but ended up just rubbing hands over his face.**

**"Look I didn't come here to mess up your little get together, if this was up to me I would have just called you…I'm five months pregnant, I'm having a girl and Jimmy you are the father." At this time Jaye came in with a big ass smile on her face until she saw me and Malika and it quickly dropped.**

**"Oh no-" I looked at her and smiled the best I could.**

**"Oh yes, look I did what you asked, he knows and now it's out. He has the information and right now I don't give a shit what he does with it…I told you I was the last thing on his mind…so if no one else needs anything I'll be leaving." I gave everyone a small wave and walked out the room; slamming the door.**

**I made it halfway down the hall before I had to stop and catch my breath. I was crying uncontrollably to the point my stomach started to cramp up. I held onto my stomach and started to cough and out of nowhere I felt someone trying to help me stand up straight.**

**"Dani you can't leave-" I pulled away from Jey and slapped his hands.**

**"Leave me the fuck alone! I can do whatever the hell I want to-" I jumped because now Jey was in my face and I could see the anger written all on his face and in his voice.**

**"Not with my niece inside of you! I'm not playing this game with you or him! This is my mother fucking family we are talking about! Yu two need to get your shit together and quick!" I covered my face with my hands and wished I never even came here. Things were so much better when I stayed away.**

**"Why is she here Jimmy!?" I moved my hands to see Jimmy looking at her like she was crazy, but before he could say anything Malika jumped in Jaye's face.**

**"Who the fuck are-" Jaye mushed her in the face and Malika ended up on the floor. Jimmy side stepped her, not even trying to catch her and watched her do a little bounce before screaming like a damn fool.**

**"Bitch not now! Don't come at me like that and I'm not pregnant too! I will bitch slap you!" I felt more cramps coming on and doubled over in pain. I hissed and while Jey tried to touch me, I pushed his hand away.**

**"What's wrong Dani-" I tried to talk, but my breathing started to get short and I started to get dizzy.**

**"UCE!" Just when he said that I started to fade out and I felt myself fall into someone before I completely fainted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before I opened my eyes I could hear beeping and hushed talking around me. After a while I heard once voice send someone to get me some ice. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly shut them from the bright light in my face. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, but when I tried one had something hooked to me and the other was being held.<strong>

**"Open those eyes girls." I looked to my left to see a blurry figure sitting beside me and tried again to move my hand. The person let my hand go and I quickly started rubbing my eyes.**

**"Wha-" I coughed a but because I was so horse and tried to sit up, but he person pushed me back down.**

**"Dani calm down, you're alright. Jimmy's getting you some ice now." I moved my hand away from my eyes and could see a bit better. Once I looked at the person again I couldn't help but to smile.**

**"Pops." I whispered. Solofa grabbed my hand and simply nodded his head. I held my arms out the best I could and he quickly stood up and hugged me the best he could with me being hooked up to the machines.**

**"Young lady we have a lot to talk about, starting with you and my boy." He pulled back just in time for Jimmy to come in with a pitcher of water and a big cup of ice.**

**"She's up?" Once he came into view I felt myself glaring at him and I must have been looking hateful because it stopped him in his tracks.**

**"Drink that water and get your voice back, I'm going to go find a nurse or something and while I'm doing that, you two talk…I mean it Dani." The way he said my name was more of a warning than anything. I sighed and waited for him to leave before I started drinking my water. All the while Jimmy took his seat and went from looking at my face to my stomach.**

**"How long have I been out of it?" Jimmy jumped a bit, I guess me actually talking shocked him a bit. I eyed him while he moved some of his hair out of his face.**

**"Oh, almost a week, five days." I made a face and ate a few pieces of ice.**

**I took a good look at him and saw he hasn't shaved and his hair he usually has shaped up has grown out a bit. His eyes were a bit red and he just didn't look like himself.**

**"You've been here the whole time haven't you?" Jimmy kept rubbing his hands together and looking at my stomach. I watched for a few more minutes before I moved the sheet and blankets down and grabbed his hand and placed it onto my stomach.**

**"She kicks a lot." I watched Jimmy's eyes light up even through his rough appearance. He rubbed his hand over my stomach and when he touched my navel she kicked.**

**"That was her?" I simply nodded my head and watched him smile and tear up a bit.**

**"When I saw you come through the door…and saw you…I was so happy and pissed at the same time. Then I saw your belly and thought I would faint…I would have died if something happened to either one of you." I watched a few tears fall, but not once did he take his eyes off of my stomach.**

**"Well Hello you three! I'm nurse Karen and I will be checking you out right now. Mrs. Fatu you have been in and out of it for a few days. Do you remember anything?" I forward my brows and looked between Jimmy and pop before looking at the nurse. She was a short skinny lady with pale skin and her graying brown hair was swept up into a neat bun.**

**"What did you call me?" The nurse checked my vitals and our baby's heart rate.**

**"Mrs. Fatu sweetie. Now Mr. Fatu-" Jimmy held his hand up and shook his head.**

**"You can call me Jimmy, but how much longer will my wife and child be in here?" The nurse eyed me for a minute before looking at Jimmy over the rim of her glasses.**

**"Well Jimmy, if your little lady stays awake this time, we will only hold her for another twelve to twenty-four hours to make sure everything is okay." Jimmy nodded his head and I kept looking at him. He did something and he knew he did because he would not look at me. All he kept doing was rubbing over my stomach.**

**"From what you see, is my grandchild well?" The nurse looked at papers coming out of the machine and smiled.**

**"She has a strong heart and is kicking a lot, you grandbaby is doing just fine. Now if we can get mommy to take care of herself and not stress out anymore we will be seeing you all again in a few more months." Jimmy finally moved his hand and grabbed mine and gave it a soft squeeze.**

**"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure she is well rested and stressed free." I squint my eyes at him while the nurse left. Once the door was closed I picked up the nearest thing which was ice and threw it at Jimmy.**

**"What did you do?!" Jimmy ducked the ice and looked at me wide eyed. He looked over at his father before trying to calm me by talking in a soft voice.**

**"I didn't do anything, what are you-" I threw another piece of ice at him, which he ducked again and pissed me off more.**

**"Mrs. Fatu Jimmy? You told these people we were married?!" Jimmy grabbed the cup of ice from me and sat it on the side table…smart man.**

**"Not really…I kinda just filled out the paper work using your first name and using my last." He looked a bit guilty, but smiled anyway. I started looking for something else to throw at him, but could find anything. I finally looked at the pitcher of water and looked at Jimmy.**

**"That's the same damn thing!" I grabbed the pitcher, but pop grabbed my wrist and peeled my fingers from around the handle.**

**"Calm down Dani." I pulled away and went for my pillow.**

**"No, he keep-" Pop grabbed my hand again and used his warning voice.**

**"I said calm down!" I quickly stopped and laid back in my bed.**

**"Now look you two, I don't know what has been going on with you two or why, but it stops now! You two will be parents to a little girl in a few months and whatever shit you two have against each other is now dropped!" I looked over at Jimmy and saw him looking down. I smacked my lips and huffed.**

**"I mean it Danielle, everything ends here-" I pointed at myself and at Jimmy.**

**"It's not me, someone doesn't know how to let go of the past! We wouldn't even be fighting right now!" Jimmy gave me a clod look before looking up at his father.**

**"Jonathan it's over, leave it buried in the past." Jimmy rolled his eyes and pointed at me.**

**"I don't know, it wasn't o buried some months ago now was it Danielle?" I shook my head at him and pointed to the door.**

**"Jimmy just get out!" Jimmy pushed my hand away and shook his head.**

**"Hell no, I'm staying right here and in your life from now on, I don't care if you like it or not. You having my child, I'm planted in your face for the rest of your life sweetheart." I looked down at my stomach and closed my eyes.**

**"Hungry Dani?" I kept my eyes closed and nodded my head.**

**"Starving, I don't care, I just want anything." I finally opened my eyes and saw pops nodding his head. He was walking out, but before he left he smacked Jimmy on the back of the head.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first words out of his mouth. I smirked and played with my fingers.**

**"And mess up your little fling with Malika? She hates children-"I said matter-of-factly. Jimmy clapped his hands loud causing me to jump and look at him.**

**"I'm not messing with that girl-" I waved my hand at him and made a face letting him know I didn't believe him.**

**"Jimmy don't lie to me, you already told-" Jimmy moved my legs over and sat up on the side of my bed.**

**"I said that because I was pissed at you and Jey. What man wants to be told by his brother they just did something with his fiancé?" I bit down on my top lip feeling guilty all over again. I pulled my knees up the best I could and sighed.**

**"Well it doesn't matter now." I said lowly. And kept my eyes on my knees. Jimmy tried to make me look at him, even tried by grabbing my chin, but I just pushed his hand away.**

**"You wouldn't want to marry me-" I didn't even give him a chance to finish before I gave him my answer.**

**"No." Jimmy shooed me over until I was on one side of the bed and he spread out on the other half and looked right at me.**

**"Why?" I looked at him as if he was crazy and couldn't help but to laugh.**

**"Why? Jimmy look at us, look at our history. Every time we get around each other something bad happens. If we are happy it never lasts, can you go on doing that?" Jimmy kissed my forehead and then nose.**

**"Yes I can." I looked into his eyes and quickly looked away.**

**"Well I can't-" Jimmy cut me off by kissing me, I tried to tell him to stop, but every time I did he deepen the kiss. Finally after trying a few times I just gave up and kissed him back.**

**After a few moments I pulled back and Jimmy made a funny face. I looked at him a bit confused until I started smacking my tongue and lips and got it.**

**"That's what you get! I have been out of it for five days and you kissed me!" I started laughing while Jimmy still had that funny look on his face. He watched me laugh and broke into a smile.**

**"I would kiss you anytime, stank breath and all…I love you Dani." I calmed my laughing down and saw he was serious. I cleared my throat and looked away.**

**…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! Everyone I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but work has been hell and on top of that my son turned one not too long ago and last minute planning for his party was not fun...and no sleep...BUT! No one cares about that, what you all want, I do have...chapter 22! **

**Thank you for continuing to comment and still reading my story, I promise I will try to update sooner for chapter 23! Until then, R&R!**

**Kendra!**

**Well…I'm still in the hospital, turns out I had to stay forty-eight hours because nurse Karen didn't know squat!**

**But, I was on my second day and was feeling much better; I just needed to be in my own house, my own shower and my own damn bed! Also I wanted the food I liked and not this health crap. Egg whites, no cheese, wheat toast when I really wanted potato bread. Turkey bacon…I just wanted a steak sandwich from Mc Donalds!**

**"Right now the only person with me was nurse Karen. She was checking my heart and blood to make sure everything was still normal. Pops was I think at Jimmy's while Jimmy had to go shower and shave, he couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't take looking at it.**

**I swallowed the last of the apple juice and made a face. That little bit of food did nothing but piss me off and left me even more hungry then when I started; hell, even my baby girl was kicking me. I'm sure she was wondering where the hell the rest of the food was…**

**"How was your breakfast Mrs. Fatu?" I didn't answer right away and she had to tap me. I gave her a funny look until I realized she was talking to me. I gave her a weak smile and pushed the plate away and shrugged.**

**"Oh I'm sure…I didn't hear you, but it surely was not enough for me, let alone the two of us. I'm still hungry." Karen patted my hand and smiled weakly.**

**"Only a few more hours dear and you can go back to almost normal…no stress." She gave me a stern look and pointed her finger at me before breaking into a smile. I smiled weakly. If only she knew I couldn't live a stress free life right now, not with the men that is surrounding it.**

**"Oh don't worry, she will be stress free." I looked over to see Jey standing in the door. He had on a white, short sleeve shirt and khaki cargo shorts. His hair was out, but most of all, he had a Mc Donald's bag in his hand and a cup.**

**"Mr. Fatu…I mean Jimmy-" I cut her off and waved Jey over closer so I could take the bag out of his hands.**

**"Oh no, this is Jey." Karen looked a bit confused while Jey sat the bag on the little rolling table in front of me and took the bag out of my hands. He started setting everything up while Karen leaned closer to me.**

**"Another nickname?"She whispered, but Jey heard her. He looked at me then at Karen and shook his head.**

**"No, another person. I'm Jimmy's twin Jey." He held his hand out and Karen looked a bit shocked, but laughed lightly and shook his hand.**

**"Oh, lucky lady has two men to watch over her." I pulled out a hash brown and started eating it. If only she knew. I kept my mouth shut, but Jey and I shared a look and started laughing.**

**"I guess you could say that…but how are they?" Jey rubbed my stomach with his free hand while Karen still had a hold on his other. She gave it a pat before letting it go.**

**"They are just fine…will you be taking them home today?" Jey tapped on my legs and I quickly sat Indian style and he sat on my bed.**

**"Oh no, her husband will be here to come and get her." The whole time he was talking he was trying not to laugh. I stopped eating my sausage egg mc muffin and glared at him.**

**"Oh ok, well I will leave you two alone." Karen patted my shoulder before leaving and shutting the door. Jey watched her and once the shut he glared at me causing me to pause all movement.**

**"What?" Jey took my sandwich and put it on the tray. He pushed the tray away from me and moved closer to me.**

**"If you ever scare me or stay away from me that fucking long again, I will hurt you." By this point he was right in my face. My eyes were wide and I moved back some the best I could.**

**"Jey I-" He shook his head and backed up some.**

**"No, do you know how worried sick I was about you!? I kept thinking the worse and then you kept hanging up on me; you wouldn't return any of my damn texts! What the fuck were you thinking?!" By now he was standing up and pacing around the room. I was still sitting there looking at him like he was crazy.**

**"Okay, I understand you are upset, but Josh you know why I left. I mean my relationship was in the shits, and you and Jaye-" Jey shook his head and waved his hands at me.**

**"Hey! I worry about Jaye not you! I can handle that." I raised a brow and smirked.**

**"You will never change." Jey looked confused before turning away from me.**

**"What are you talking about?" I threw a piece of hash brown at him to get his attention. I got the top of his head; making him duck down and glare at me.**

**"Why do you think you can protect everyone Joshua? You can't save everyone-" I asked trying to hold my laughter in. **

**"I'm not trying to save everyone, I'm trying to save you-" I rolled my eyes and started eating my food once I heard my stomach growl.**

**"But you can't! As much as you would like to, I'm going to get hurt some kind of way; it's life!" I said with my mouth full. Jey made a face and pushed my jaw up until my mouth was closed and started talking.**

**"Look, as long as I'm around…or you are around, I will protect you as much as I can-" I was about to talk, but Jey held his hand up. I rolled my eyes and swallowed before talking.**

**"Why? Jey you can not be my night and shining armor for the rest of my life." Jey uncovered my feet and started rubbing one of them and my ankle.**

**"Why not? Who's going to stop me?" And at that moment Jimmy walked in with a Mc Donald's bag and what looked to be sweet tea. If that was for me, I surely will not turn it down. **

**"Damn! You not discharged yet lil momma?" He patted Jey on the back and dropped the bag beside the now empty one and sat beside me.**

**"No, I have a few more hours." I pouted while he started playing with my hair.**

**"Oh come on now, they can let you go, besides everything is all set up for you." He said and once he did I saw Jey smile a little and took a sip of my tea. I looked over at Jimmy and saw he was focused on my hair.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked while still glancing at Jey and watching his movements…I was always able to get anything out of him because he tells me half of it with his body language.**

**"Well…we moved all of your stuff home." I shrugged and slapped his hand away playfully and made him look at me.**

**"My apartment? I let that go Jimmy-" I said softly and heard Jey snicker and looked over to see him watching us and still drinking my tea. I snatched it away from him and took a sip.**

**"No, our home." I stopped sipping and kept my eyes on Jey. His eyes were lit up and he wasn't giving me a full smile, but his dimples were showing. I put my cup down and looked over at Jimmy to see him looking right at me.**

**"Our…home?" I asked lowly while Jimmy nodded his head. I cleared my throat and tried to remain calm.**

**"Jimmy I don't want to live with you." I said, but Jimmy just shook his head and kissed my forehead.**

**"You left for almost six months, I'm not going to let that happen again." I opened my mouth a few times trying to get something out, but came up blank. **

**Jey looked at us both and grabbed my foot and I looked over at him, still in a bit of shock.**

**"Listen, I think it's best this way Dani, I mean Missy is always gone and you would be home alone-" I pulled my foot out of his grip and glared at him.**

**"I'll be home alone there too-" Jimmy placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away.**

**"Not really and it's closer-"I looked at them both as if they have lost their minds.**

**"It is not closer! Look you two, I was doing just fine where I was and I have a job around the corner! I'm not going to up and quit and move my life!" Jimmy smirked and got up he shook his head at me and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Jey looked over his shoulder at the door before back at me.**

**"What is his problem?" Jey stood up and sighed while tapping my leg.**

**"I think you just stuck your foot in your mouth." I forward my brows; not getting what he was saying.**

**"Dani, think about how we got here and what you did…while doing that, I'm going to go try to calm this fool down and see if we can get you out of here a little sooner.**

**I just nodded my head while he gave my foot one last pat and left. I laid back into the pillows and sighed while rubbing my belly. I felt my little girl kick and smiled a little. I didn't say anything, but every time Jimmy would talk she would kick…HARD! I guess she got to know him while I was out of it.**

**Maybe I am being a bit of a hard ass on Jimmy and I need to do what his dad said and let the past with us go and start fresh. Yeah, I think I will…but until then…I'm going to enjoy the rest of this food!**

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME HOME! Was the first thing I saw when Jimmy and I pulled up in front of our house. I looked at the pink and white banner that was hung from the roof and looked over at Jimmy.<strong>

**"Really?" Jimmy smirked and put the truck in park.**

**"It was Jaye and the crew from the restaurant's idea." Before I could say anything else Jimmy was out of the truck and opening my door and helping me out. I slowly got out and looked down at my bare feet.**

**"I miss my heels-" Jimmy leaned down and kissed my cheek.**

**"You will be back in them in no time and teasing me to the point I get your ass pregnant again. Now come on so we can make our rounds and get these people the hell up out of here." I couldn't help but laugh because both Jimmy and I hated having a lot of people in our space. Now entertaining and hosting at someone else's house…no problem…but our shit…NO!**

**Jimmy opened the door and I saw damn near everyone from The USOS and the library all mingling and some were even dancing. I walked in and the first person who saw me was Jey.**

**"HEY! THEY HERE!" I jumped at how loud he was and glared at him when everyone started coming at me at once with worries and how happy they were for us and how they can't believe I'm having a baby.**

**"Hey hey hey! I know everyone is happy, but my little ladies need a minute or two to themselves to go relax. We will be back in about a half." I looked up at Jimmy and watched him shoo people away and ushered me up the steps and into our bedroom. I turned around and hugged him the best I could.**

**"Thank you. I feel so funky-"**

**"And you smell it too, so all you have to do is turn the shower on, the water is already set up. Everything is in there for you and I will be waiting for you out here." He was about to sit on the bed, but ii grabbed his hand and tugged on it.**

**"I may need your help in here as well. You see how big this belly is." Jimmy hands instantly went to my stomach and he started talking to our daughter. I laughed a little and started backing into the bathroom because I knew he wasn't going to move his hands any time soon.**

**"Jimmy I need to get undress and shower." Jimmy was sitting on the side of the tub with me in front of him with his forehead on my stomach and whispering. I had my hands in his hair; massaging his scalp when out of nowhere…SNAP!**

**Jimmy and I both looked up to see Jaye in our faces with a big ass camera and smiling from ear to ear.**

**"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked while I rubbed my eyes from the light.**

**"Well this is a baby shower and you need to take pictures soooo I'm taking pictures and the picture I just took is going in my niece's nursery!" Before we could saw anything else she pinched my cheek and left. I looked at the now closed door and quickly…as I could walked over to it and locked it.**

**"Can you believe that girl-" I turned around to see Jimmy taking off his shirt and for a moment went into a daze…damn.**

**"What?" I blinked a few times and saw Jimmy looking at me a bit funny and looking at himself.**

**"Huh? Oh…uh…I was looking at-" Slowly Jimmy started to smile and fold his arms across his chest.**

**"What were you looking at Danielle?" I turned away from his knowing look and started taking my dress off.**

**"Oh uh…the new tattoo. When did you get that?" I jumped a bit when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear.**

**"A few months ago. I was just sitting home doing nothing, bored out of my mind and my tat artist called me up and told me he was free for the day so I got it done.**

**"Oh ok, I know you were talking about it when you were in college…well you were talking to your friends in college-" I turned around and kept my eyes on his chest because I knew his eyes were on me. **

**"What were you looking at Dani?" I blinked a few times and looked down at my fe…damn…stomach. I cleared my throat and tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of me.**

**"Admit it." I finally looked up at him and took a deep breath. He was looking right at me, but with soft eyes. I forward my own a bit worried.**

**"Admit what Jimmy?" Jimmy placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down until we were eye level.**

**"Admit that you missed me just as much as I missed you." My felt my face soften and lowered my eyes. **

**"Jimmy…look, I had a lot of hate in my heart for you. When I found out I was pregnant it became worse because I didn't know how you would react. I know I hurt you for doing what I did, but damn…you can't do certain things and expect me to automatically know what you are thinking-" Jimmy took a step back and gave me the side eye.**

**"But you do with Jey-" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the shower and turned it on.**

**"It's different?" I simply said and took the rest of my clothes off. Jimmy did the same and soon we were both in the shower.**

**"How?" I stepped into the warm water and sighed. Finally I was in a familiar shower and had my baby wash and shampoo. I glanced back to see Jimmy looking me over before his eyes rested on my face.**

**"Because he tells me things with his eyes and body movement…you have a poker face. Also, I don't want to fight with you so can we drop this please?" Before he could answer I turned back around and bent over to pick up my loofa and poured some baby wash in it.**

**"Don't bend over in front of me." I stood up straight and turned around.**

**"What are you talking about now?" Jimmy took the loofa out of my hand and turned me around.**

**"It's been five months woman, the longest I have ever went without a woman…now I know we have a few issues to work out before I will ever be buried balls deep in my pussy again, but until then, do not entice me." I laughed a little while he washed my back and rolled my eyes.**

**"Or else what?" I asked jokingly. He laughed lightly too, but mine was cut short when he reached around rubbed under my stomach. His lips were on my earlobe and I could of course feel his breath with each word he spoke.**

**"How did you get pregnant in the first place?" I took the loofa away from him and bumped him back with my butt.**

**"On second thought, I think I can do this on my own, you can get out now." Jimmy looked me over and gave me a wicked smile before opening the door.**

**"Okay, but if you need help give me a shout…see you tonight!" Before I could say a word he was out of the bathroom and laughing his ass off.**

**"I'm glad I'm already pregnant." I whispered to myself.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone I want to apologize for being away for some long...I've been going through a few things and even though everything is not normal, it is a bit better. I hope you all can understand and accept my apology.**

**BUT, on to more important things, here is another chapter and as a hint, things are about to get a bit more serious...**

**Kendra**

"Okay everyone, I would like to thank you for the love and gifts…ALL of the gifts…Jaye!" I cut my eyes at Jaye and watched her look away with a big ass smile on her face. Everyone laughed and a few even patted her on the back for giving me a nice supply of condoms and Plan B kits to last a good year or so.

"Yeah, thanks yall, but right now we need-"

"Am I too late?" I looked around a few people and the first thing I saw was red hair. I looked up at Jimmy and saw the smile he had on his face was now gone and he was glaring at Stephen.

"Stephen, hey, not really…-" He moved through the small crowd and sat a medium size box in my lap and sat beside me.

"Good, I tried to get off of work as soon as I could. Jaye told me it was today, but wasn't sure of the time. Are you two alright?" He gave me a small hug and squeezed my shoulders. I again looked over at Jimmy and jumped a little because now Jey was beside him and they both were giving Stephen the same mean mug.

"It's okay, the only thing that matters is that you made it, and we are both fine now. I was just stressed out-" I jumped when I heard Jimmy start to talk and it was not pleasing at all.

"We were about to round everything up so they could get some rest…we don't wasn't Dani to overdo it and stress herself out again." I cut my eyes at him, but Jey had to put his two cents in as well.

"Yeah, with just coming home and all, the doctors said she needs her rest so we were about to thank everyone and leave. My mouth dropped a bit and before I could tell them how rude they were being, Jaye beat me to it.

"How dare you two! Being so rude to our guest. Stephen we just finished the gifts, but do you want some food or cake-" Stephen held his hand up while still keeping his eyes on Jimmy and Jey. He had a little smile playing on his lips and stood up.

"That's alright Jaye, I know when I am not wanted. Enjoy the gift, congratulations to you both on your baby girl and Danielle I will see you around." Stephen leaned down and kissed my cheek before nodding his head at everyone else and leaving.

Before I could saya word, Jaye pinched Jimmy and slapped Jey's shoulder making them both flinch and mumble ouch.

"You two are the rudest people I have ever met! How dare you two not make him feel welcomed! He is still a good friend-" Jimmy rolled his eyes and even though he was talking to Jaye, he was looking directly at me.

"Well he doesn't need to be a good friend; he needs to be a distant memory. We have a family now; we don't need any out siders fucking up anything we are trying to build." I glared at them both before turning to our guest and smiling weakly at them.

"Thank you everyone for coming here and showing your support for our daughter, but I'm a bit tired and would like to get some rest…again, thank you. I started for the steps and as I was walking pass Jey, he tried to grab my hand, but I snatched away.

* * *

><p>"I don't need a babysitter Jimmy, I have been taking care of myself this long, I can do it until it's time for me to push." Jimmy gave me the side eye before finishing putting his shirt on and grabbing up his chef's hat.<p>

"I don't want to take any chances, Jey is just coming to make sure everything is alright before it's time for lunch, that's it." I rolled my eyes and turned onto my side.

"You sure you trust-" Jimmy threw his hat at me and jumped on the bed.

"Don't finish that question. Yes I do, if you he even thinks of doing anything I will kill you both." I put his hat on him and pulled it over his eyes.

"Whatever, you're not going to kill me, I'm carrying your daughter." Jimmy moved the hat up and leaned in to kiss me on my lips.

"Just be good…and you be good too nigga!" I looked at him funny until I saw movement behind Jimmy. Jey was standing in the doorway smiling at us.

"Whatever, come on Dani, I'm about to cook you some breakfast." With Jimmy's help I got out of bed and waddled over to the door, but before I could leave Jimmy stopped us.

"Hey, nothing greasy of fatting or anything that is gassy." I flipped him off and we all started walking down the steps. Jey in front of me and Jimmy in the middle. I quickly was annoyed because they were both trying to hold on to me and make sure I didn't fall. By the time I hit the last step I was hitting them both.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pushed past them both and waddled into the kitchen.

"Ol' mean ass! We just trying to help your little big ass out!" I heard Jey say behind me. I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, but it was quickly pulled out of my hand.

"And no sodas. Listen Dani just do this for me…please?" I looked up and was met with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Jimmy kissed the top of my head and winked at me.

"You don't have to, I will be home as soon as I can, if you need anything call me, if you start to feel funny call me, if your water breaks call me, if some of your plug comes out call me…hell just call me every hour." He yelled everything while heading for the door. By the time he got to calling him every hour, Jey pushed him out the opened door and slammed it in his face.

"Some men don't need to go through their girl being pregnant…BUT! Breakfast!" I made a face and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What kind of health shit are you going to feed me?" Jey mocked my face and walked over to the microwave and opened it. I squealed when he pulled out a MC Donald's bag.

"I will be damned if I cook anything right before work. Eat this, go upstairs, if you need something yell, I will be down here looking at sports." I grabbed the sweet tea as well and started for the steps.

"You're no fun." I walking up the steps, when I felt hands on my lower back. I turned around to see Jey smiling a bit.

"I'll make sure you're in bed safely first." I nodded my head and let him guide e the rest of the way upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Look at you, ugh!" I sat on my bed and forward my brows.

"What do you mean UGH!? What's wrong with you?" Jey sat at the end of the bed and turned the tv on which I just saw hanging up on the wall.

"I mean, you're all big…fat…pig feet…UGH!" I threw a pillow at the back of his head and looked down at my feet.

"Fuck off Fatu! I already know what I look like, I don't need you pointing out every ugly thing on me!" I watched Jey's shoulders move which let me know he was laughing. I hit him with another pillow and heard him out right laugh at me.

"You look beautiful-" I started eating my food and rolled my eyes at the back of his head.

"Don't butter me up now Joshua, you already said how you felt so move on-" Jey moved up more onto the bed until he was beside me, he broke off a piece of my hash brown and ate it.

"You ready to be a mom?" I continued to eat and shrugged. Jey grabbed my sandwich and nudged me.

"Nope!" I screamed and snatched my sandwich back.

"So why are you pregnant?" I screwed my face up and looked over at him.

"Ask your brother, he planned this." Jey laid back into my pillows and pulled me down with him.

"How did he plan it?" I was still chewing and grabbed the remote to switch to Maury.

"Sex with no condom and he didn't pull out, he told me afterwards." Jey started playing in my hair while I watched a woman crying about getting eight men tested for one child.

"So you knew it was a big possibility that you would end of pregnant?" I sat up and watched one by one the men were not the father and shook my head in disgust.

"Yup." I really wasn't paying Jey any mind, something about being pregnant has mind attention span has gone down hill, so when Jey pushed my head I jumped from shock and I honestly forgot he was here.

"So what now?" I was a bit confused at first because I had no clue what he was talking about. After a moment Jey rolled his eyes and pointed to my stomach. I looked down and still had to think for a minute before I caught on to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Look, I may not have planned having a child right now, but I am excited, you know I always wanted to be a mom." Jey smirked and got out of bed. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Yeah I know, but it's just weird seeing you pregnant…feels like just yesterday you were crying about not having any titties and now you have enough for the whole neighborhood." I was drinking my tea and almost spit it out. It sounded like he was just rambling and I had no idea why.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me being pregnant?" Jey moved his hands and my face dropped. The strained look on Jey's face had me a bit worried.

"We're changing…we're not kids anymore." I scooted to the edge of the bed the best I could and grabbed his hands while looking up at him.

"Jey…are you ok?" Jey just continued to look at me and as each minute went pass, the more I was worried about what was going on. After some time went pass I pulled on his hands and tried to bring him back.

"…Jey?" He blinked a few times and I forward my brows. And with his help I stood up and grabbed his shoulders…well tried.

"Huh? Yeah…yeah I'm good, just zoned out for a bit." I gave him the side eye and bit my lip.

"Everything good with you and Jaye?" The uncertain look on his face told me everything. I dropped my hands and walked around him while shaking my head.

"I mean…it's been a bit rocky because of the obvious, but we're going to be ok." I walked over to the lounge chair Jimmy bought me and sat down while holding my head.

"I feel horrible-" As soon as the words left my mouth, Jey stopped me.

"Don't even, I took it there, you tried to stop it…but with as fine as I am-" My head shot up and I looked at him as if he had two heads, was this man for real?

"Shut the hell up!" Was the first thing that came to mind and out of my mouth. That smile slowly came to his lips and he looked himself over.

"You couldn't fight-" I covered my ears and sat Indian style.

"I don't want to hear this, go downstairs and go back to looking at your sports. I will be fine up here. Jey started to laugh and backed out of the room with his hands up. I shook my head and once he was gone and the door was shut. I got up and walked over to my cell and called Jimmy.

"Everything okay?" I smiled at the fact he barely let the phone ring and sounded worried. I cleared my throat and laid out on the bed.

"Yes, everything is okay, I was just calling you like you requested." I heard him sigh into the phone and laughed a bit.

"Okay cool, so how's everything, you two good? Jey treating you right?" I bit down on my lip and rolled over onto my side.

"Yes, but I do want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Jimmy's tone changed and I almost regretted even bring it up while he was at work.

"When you get home, let's talk about it when you get home."

"You sure everything is okay?" I opened my mouth to answer, but the door opening cut stopped me.

"Everything is fine, I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, I love you woman." I laughed and watched Jey look at me funny.

"I love you too sir." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I tossed my phone to the end of the bed and looked at Jey.

"What's up?" Jey laid in the bed and laid his head beside my stomach.

"You asked me earlier was everything cool with me and Jaye." I pulled his ponytail out and started massaging his hair.

"Right." Jey started rubbing my stomach and sighed loudly.

"Well, I may have lied a bit." I stopped massaging his head and looked down at the top of his head. I tugged on his hair a bit to make his look up at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jey sat up some and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jaye left me…three months ago.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the comments and like I said before...things are getting REAL! Enjoy!**

**Kendra**

**I just stared at him for a moment not really, comprehending what he just said. Jey looked from me to the television and back to me.**

"**Can you say something already and stop just looking at me?" I blinked a few times and rolled onto my side and sat up with Jey's help.**

"**Who else knows?" Jey sighed and placed his head into his hands.**

"**No one, not even Jimmy…look, she's just having some time to herself, and she's living in PG county to "get her mind" together." I bit down on my bottom lip feeling horrible and looked down at my hands.**

"**Why didn't you say anything?" Jey lifted his head and gave me a knowing look.**

"**I just saw you for the first time in five months, do you think I was going to tell you all my shit after what was going on with you, and finding out you pregnant, hell no Dani." I shrugged and looked away…but then something popped into my head.**

"**Wait a minute, Jaye is the one who came and saw me and told me I needed to come back…why didn't she tell me you two split?" Jey straighten up and gave me a confused look.**

"**What are you talking about?" I wasn't really paying attention to Jey, more like thinking out loud and reliving what happened when I walked in and Jaye was in my room that day.**

"**The day before I came to the restaurant, Jaye came to my sister's house and told me how Jimmy was acting and missed me, but she didn't say anything about you two." Jey cocked his head to the side and laid back down beside me so we were face-to-face.**

"**It shocked me to see her there just as much as it was seeing you, I haven't seen her in months as well, her home girl gets Joey for me." I moved some of his hair behind his shoulder and pouted.**

"**Why put a front at my baby shower?" Jey leaned into my hand for a moment before moving away. I looked at him a bit weirdly. Jey sighed and sat up.**

"**We didn't, did you see us interact at all?" I thought about it for a moment and honestly don't' remember, all I could remember was how rude they were to Stephen.**

"**I didn't pay attention, but you two were so cute, you'll work it out." I said matter-of-factly and waved my hand at him.**

"**I guess, but before you start getting emotional, it wasn't just because of what we did…we have been on and off for three years Dani, we were together while she was pregnant to keep her stress level down-" I cut my eyes at him and struggled to sit up, but ended up almost rolling off the bed.**

"**Wait a minute! What!?" Jey caught me and pulled me back to the middle of the bed and shook his head.**

"**Forget it-" Before he could move I grabbed his hand and slid a bit from him trying to move away.**

"**Forget nothing! I feel like I have been lied to all this time." Jey moved my hand off of him and licked his lips. I sat up the best I could and waited for him to explain, but all he did was stare at my stomach.**

"**Well look, I need to get to work, you stay put here, if you need anything, call one of us." I watched him get his bag while I called his name. I even rolled out of bed and waddled over to him, but all he did was yell a goodbye and shut my bedroom door.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What are you doing here?" Jaye looked a bit shocked to see me standing on her front porch, but I was a bit too upset to even care.<strong>

"**We need to talk." I said flat out. Once I said that Jaye's whole demeanor changed. **

"**How did you get here?" I walked pass her and walked into the living room to see Joey sleeping in the playpin in the middle of the floor. I smiled at how big he has gotten and how much he looks like his father and uncle**

"**I drove." I said without taking my eyes off of Joey.**

"**You are not supposed to be driving Dani, what if the boys found out-" I rolled my eyes and finally turned around to see the worried expression on her face I smacked my lips and waved my hand at her.**

"**Fuck that, I needed to talk to you." Jaye shook her head, but sat down on the couch and sighed.**

"**What's up-" I placed my hands on my hips and looked around at the place.**

"**First off, why are you here?" Jaye looked around herself before settling her confused eyes back on me.**

"**What do you mean?" I sat down beside her and tried to think up a way to ask, but I ended up just blurting it out.**

"**Jaye you and Jey aren't together?" Jaye tilted her head back and made an "O" sound while nodding her head.**

"**Oh…he told you…" I slapped her shoulder; trying to get her attention and it worked. She looked over at me while rubbing he spot I hit.**

"**Yes he told me, but he wouldn't tell me why." Jaye rolled her eyes and looked a bit annoyed.**

"**Figures, look, maybe you should wait until you give birth-" I shook my head and placed my hands on my knees.**

"**No, he told me you two have been on and off for years, what the hell is going on?" Jaye looked at me closely and slowly a smile crept onto her face.**

"**Dani you honestly don't know?" I shook my head and felt myself getting upset, what was such a big damn secret no one could tell me?**

"**No I don't, but I wish someone would tell me." Jaye smirked and placed a hand on top of mine.**

"**Joshua never really loved me, he loves me, but he's not in love with me." I laughed myself and looked at her as if she was crazy.**

"**Bullshit, he would die for you-" Jaye smacked her lips and sat back some.**

"**No, correction, he would die for you." My smile was gone and I looked at Jaye, she looked a bit sad, but at peace at what she said.**

"**What?" I asked not believing what she said. Jaye stood up and walked over to where Joey was sleeping.**

"**Open your eyes Dani, that man is in love with you, but he tries to balance it out by being there for you and me…I can't share my man." I watched her closely and realized she was serious. I held my hands up and laughed a bit.**

"**You're not, Jey and I slipped up that one time-" Jaye walked over to me and folded her arms over her chest.**

"**And a few years ago?" I put my hands down and placed them in my lap while not meeting her accusing stare.**

"**Weak moment." I looked up at Jaye and saw her still glaring at me. I shrugged and Jaye broke out into a smile while rolling her eyes.**

"**Dani, look, I'm not mad at you, because from what I hear, shit wasn't your fault, if a nigga as fine as Jey is wanted to give me some head and he had a woman, I would drop my panties and open my legs in a heartbeat." I sighed and shook my head feeling like a damn slut.**

"**That's not-" Jaye shook her head and waved her hand at me.**

"**I know how it went down, he told me. Jey wants you to be with him, not with Jimmy and now that you are having his baby…in his mind you are carrying Jey's baby since Jimmy is his twin." I let what she said sink in and screwed my face up.**

"**That's crazy, I'm not that kind of chick-" Jaye sat down beside me and patted my knee.**

"**Doesn't matter, you are what they both want. Jimmy wanted you because of how close you and Jey were…now that the tables are turned, Jey wants you back even more, shit, he never stopped wanting you since that fight you two had in Hawaii." My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth with my hands.**

"**You know about that?" Jaye nodded her head and laughed lightly.**

"**Yeah, Jey and I weren't supposed to be together, when you were pissed at Jey and started spending more time with Jimmy, he grew jealous, to the point he talked about you all the time. He loves you, he made a one mistake and you ran to Jimmy, you didn't even like Jimmy and because of one mistake you took everything away…slowly but surely after I listened to everything he had to say we grew closer and I was his new best friend…so I thought." I rocked back a few times and with Jaye help I stood up and walked over to the door.**

"**I can't believe this, you're sitting here telling me that Jey loves me, I can't believe it." Jaye gave me a bored look before rolling her eyes again.**

"**You can't? Okay, next time he's around you, watch him, the way he acts and looks at you, tell me that man doesn't act like he's in love." I shook my head and opened the door; ready to leave.**

"**I'm not doing that-" Jaye jumped up and walked over to me.**

"**Does he space out while looking at you, start talking random things that makes no sense?" I stopped in my tracks and thought about this morning.**

"…**.Sometimes." Jaye placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.**

"**Just watch him Dani, but I will warn you, you have two brothers, twin brothers that loves you deeply, and when they think something or someone is theirs, they will fight tooth and nail to keep them." I looked back at her and saw the pity written all over her face. All I could do was nod my head and leave.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Baby are you okay?" I looked up from my plate and saw looking back at me with concern written all over his face. I smiled weakly and nodded my head.<strong>

"**I'm fine, just a bit tired." Jimmy kept his eyes on me a few minutes longer before directing them back to his plate.**

"**You're lying." I forward my brows while Jimmy glanced up at me and put a fork full of food in his mouth.**

"**I am tired, it's been a long day." Jimmy nodded his head while still chewing. He moved his food around on his plate before dropping his fork.**

"**Where did you go today?" I looked down at my plate and shrugged.**

"**I went to see Jaye." Jimmy picked his fork back up and went back to eating.**

"**You know you're not suppose to be driving Dani-"**

"**I needed to get out of this house, I'm not use to being alone, also I'm going back to work at the library." Jimmy stopped moving and kept his eyes on his plate.**

"**You don't need to work-" I dropped my fork and sat back in my chair.**

"**I may not need to, but I want to. I'm use to having my own money and being out-" Jimmy rolled his neck and cleared his throat.**

"**I'll set up an account for you tomorrow and that will settle everything-" I looked at him as if he has lost his mind.**

"**Jonathan! I didn't say your money, I said MY OWN money. I work for what I have and I want to continue doing so." Jimmy stood up and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. I did my little rock and stood up and followed him.**

"**What is this, why are you trying to make me mad? No matter what I do, you're never happy!" My mouth dropped at what he just said and I leaned on the counter while smacking my lips.**

"**I am happy Jimmy, but I will be happier working-" Jimmy came around the counter and placed his hand on my belly.**

"**I don't want you two to get hurt Dani." I put my hand over top of his and laid my head on his chest.**

"**I understand that, but you're not here all day Jimmy…it's boring!" I looked up to see Jimmy smiling and poked him in the ribs.**

"**Okay how about we make a deal?" I turned so I was standing in front of him and waited for him to finish.**

"**Go on and go back to work, but when it starts getting close to your due date or if you are getting too tired, please let me know and stay home until you give birth." I mocked thinking about it for a while and after seeing Jimmy grow impatient I nodded my head.**

"**It's a deal." I watched a smile slowly spread across my man's face and he acted as if he was punching me and I slapped his fist away before grabbing them and pulling him to me.**

"**You play too much." I grabbed his head and pulled him down to my level.**

"**You love it." Jimmy nodded his head before planting his lips on mine. I pecked them a few times, but before we could really get into it, the front door opened and guess who walked in.**

"**Hey you two, cut that out and fix me a plate." Jimmy stood up straight and sighed loudly.**

"**Nigga do you have fucking radar for when we get close?" Jey ignored him and walked over to me and hugged and kissed my cheek. I stiffened up a bit and by doing so Jey looking down at me confused.**

"**No, just bad timing. You okay Dani?" I moved away from him and got a plate out of the cabinet.**

"**Yeah, so what's going on, what brings you by?" Jey kept his eyes on me to the point Jimmy nudged him.**

"**Hey man, you been spacing out a lot lately, Dani asked you a question?" Jey jumped a bit and shook his head.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just bored at home." Jimmy made a noise and sat on a stool.**

"**Damn man, Jaye took Joey to her home girl's house again, she stay going out." I glanced at Jey and then Jimmy and finished making Jey's plate.**

"**Oh no, this time he's at the baby sitters and she's out with some coworkers…but whatever, I just wanted to come over and stay the night-" I looked up quickly with my eyes wide.**

"**For what?" I found myself blurting out and both brothers looked at me.**

"**Well damn, if I'm not welcomed-" Jimmy slapped him on the back and waved his hand at me.**

"**You know Dani on her hormone kick, don't pay her no mind. You know you can stay man." Jey looked over at me and I passed him his plate and smiled weakly.**

"**Yeah, what he said." I moved around the island and went back into the dining room to finish my dinner.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was four in the morning and I was sitting on the couch in the living room eating cherry turnovers and drinking milk while looking at an old episode of The Wendy Williams Show. I was laughing at one of her hot topics when I heard footsteps. I quickly hit the mute button and listened closely. <strong>

"**Why are you up." Jey walked in with just some pajama pants on and rubbing his eyes. I smiled a bit and scooted over when I saw him coming over to sit next to me.**

"**I couldn't sleep, she was kicking too much." Jey grabbed my arm and lifted it up. I watched him lay his head on my chest and pulled my arm around him and soon his arms were around my waist and he lifted my shirt up and was rubbing my stomach with one hand and my lower back with the other.**

"**Think she will kick for me?" I couldn't move let alone have my baby girl move. I looked down at Jey and saw he had his eyes glued to my growing belly.**

"**I don't know, she randomly kicks." I finally said after the shock of what he was doing wore off. Jey looked up at me before sighing and leaning down and kissing my stomach.**

"**She is going to be so spoiled., just like her cousin." I started to feel awkward and slowly moved away from Jey; causing him to sit up and forward his brows.**

"**What's wrong?" With the help of the couch, I got up and put some distance between us.**

"**Jey…I went and saw Jaye today." The way the light from the tv was shinning, I could see Jey's whole facial expression change. It went from confusion to anger.**

"**Why?" I jumped a bit at how deep his voice got and shrugged.**

"**I needed to talk to her, but she told me some things-" Jey stood up as well and started moving closer to me.**

"**Told you what? What are you doing driving in the first place?" Jey was now standing in front of me and every time I tried to move back, he moved with me.**

"**Look, she told me some things and I don't know if I believe everything, but you are acting a bit funny-" Jey cocked his head to the side and squint his eyes.**

"**Told you what?" I looked down at my hands, but Jey made me look back up at him by tapping his finger under my chin.**

"**Told you what Dani?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.**

"**She told me that you loved me." Jey smacked his lips and took a few steps back while laughing.**

"**Really? Is that it? That's not a secret, you know I love you-" He sat back down and picked up the remote.**

"**I didn't know you were IN love with me Joshua." Jey let a few more chuckles escape before he completely let what I said sink in.**

"**What did you say?" He still had a smile on his face, but his voice was very serious.**

"**You heard me." Jey sat back and tossed the remote on the couch beside him and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head at him and started walking towards the steps.**

"**Yeah I'm sure." Jey called after me a few times, but I ignored him. I slowly walked up the steps and walked back into my bedroom. I crawled into bed beside Jimmy; which caused him to wake up some.**

"**You two okay?" I kissed his lips and laid my head on his chest.**

"**Yeah, we're fine." I felt Jimmy kiss the top of my head and rub my belly before falling back to sleep.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, thank you everyone or the comments and also for the concern. My situation is much better and I' glad you all understand.**

**Well as promised things are getting serious and it really shows in this chapter...read, enjoy and comment :-P**

**Kendra**

"I am so glad you are back, even if it's only for a little while." I stamped another book and looked up at Jesse with a smile.

"Thank you hun, but I couldn't take staying home, it's so boring." Jesse giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know, I would love to be home pregnant with my husband at work, making all the money and I keep house." I raised a brow and shook my head.

"For someone who is twenty-three, Jesse you are very old fashion, but I get you." Jesse smiled at my honesty and took the stack of books I finished stamping and replaced them with another stack for me to do.

"You are so luck Dani, you have a great guy who owns his own restaurant and home and loves you. I would kill to have that." I continued to tamp the books without looking up. I heard that from a few people from the baby shower, but if they knew what I went through, they wouldn't be saying such kind words so quickly.

Jesse was a sweet young lady, she was tall, around 5'11 or 6 even. She had long curly brown hair and big brown that was almond shaped. She had smooth chocolate skin and looked as though she was a model, but all she wanted was an old fashion life.

"Yeah well he is great, but like any other guy, he has a bit of flaws I had to work through." Jesse nodded her head and I saw out the corner of my eye someone walking up.

"Well look who's back at work huh?" I felt myself blush a bit knowing who it was instantly.

"Well fella I had to break out some time right?" I looked up and smiled at the sight in front of me.

"I guess so, hello young lady." Jesse waved a bit shyly and I watched her and looked back at Stephen…hmmm.

"Stephen this is my coworker Jessica, Jessica this is my friend Stephen." Stephen nodded his head and focused his attention on me.

"Are you ready for a break?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Jessie beat me to it.

"Yes she is, I told Jimmy you would take it is while you were here so go on and I will be right here ready to get back at these books when you get back." I rolled my eyes and walked from around the counter.

"Well okay ma, but when I get back can you tuck me in and read me a bedtime story?" Jessie eyes grew wide and she pretended to throw a book at me.

"If you weren't pregnant I would go upside your head with this." I pointed to Stephen while laughing.

"He's a cop." Jessie looked as though she was going to be sick and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh…well…you didn't hear that." Stephen held his hands up and shook his head.

"I'm off duty lil lady." Jessie sighed out of relief and quickly went to the back of the library.

"So, how have you been love, how are you and the little one?" We walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down.

"Well we are just fine, but I have a bit of drama going on and I don't know how to approach it or even if I want to." Stephen playful smile was gone and he leaned forward.

"Spill." I took a deep breath and told Stephen everything that has been going on, including what Jaye told me and how Jey has been acting.

As I was talking I could see Stephen trying not to laugh. Once I was close to the end I saw his face was beat red and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what the hell is so funny, this is serious Stephen!" Stephen leaned back in his seat and placed his hand on his chest.

"Forgive me love, but I can't help it, this is…how could you not see it?" I forward my brows and shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" Stephen looked at me closely and cleared his throat.

"Danielle honestly, they looks, the over protection…for a while I thought I was going up against two and not one." I sighed and placed my hands over my face. How could everyone see it but me? I was in the middle of some shit and I was the outcast.

"I mean with Jaye seeing that guy Mike and-" I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Hold it! You said what?" Stephen looked guilty and looked away.

"I shouldn't have said anything-" I smacked my lips and nodded my head.

"It's fine, I don't want to know, I don't care. That's them and I have way too much to worry about right now and what they are going through…they need to deal with it." Stephen nodded his head in agreement, but gave me a side look.

"That's true, but in all honesty and reality, what they are going through, is because of you." I glared at him while he shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Shut up." I mumbled while looking down at my hands.

* * *

><p>"How was work?!" I sat in the tub…against my doctor's wishes and played with my sponge.<p>

"It was good! Jessie was glad I came back so she could have someone to talk to!" I looked over my shoulder when I heard the shower go off. Jimmy stepped out and grabbed his towel off the holder and wrapped it around his waist.

"That's good, you didn't feel over worked?" I smiled while rolling my eyes.

"No I was not, Jessie wouldn't let me since SOMEONE told her to keep an eye on me and make sure I got a lot of breaks…have any idea who would do that?" I felt Jimmy's hands on my shoulder and looked up to see him sitting behind me.

"Not a clue." I cupped some water in my hand and threw it over my head. At got him on his chest.

"Liar." I said teasingly. Jimmy continued to massage my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Dani I'm just trying to help and keep you two safe. You two are my life and I don't want anything to happen to you two." I bit down on my bottom lip. I've heard children can make a person grow, but Jimmy was…I couldn't believe this was the same guy from last year.

I nodded my head and signaled that I was ready to get out the tub. Jimmy quickly got up from behind me and helped me out. I leaned over to let the water out and turned around to see Jimmy holding my towel and just staring at me. I looked down at myself and back at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy wrapped my big pink towel around me and smiled a bit.

"You look beautiful." I placed my hands on my hips and laughed.

"Oh please! My nose is bigger than my face, I have stretch marks, my breasts look odd, my butt is being over powered by my belly annnnnd-" Jimmy placed his hand over my mouth and leaned his head on mine.

"And you look perfect to me. Everything you just said doesn't come close to what I see. Besides, those boobs are huge and great and that ass is still poking up just begging me to do something." I placed my hands on his chest and moved him out of the way.

"Oh really, you haven't touched me once Jimmy, so unlike you…it's been three weeks." I walked into out bedroom and started picking up my night clothes I had laid out on the bed.

"Well you know we can't because…because…you know." I dropped my towel and looked back at Jimmy trying not to laugh.

"Who told you that?" Jimmy looked a bit confused, I guess because I was two seconds from laughing in his face.

"Jey, h said he tried a few times, but it was boring and after the last try it wasn't safe." The humor I saw in this quickly went away when he mentioned his brother's name.

"Jey said that?" I asked, just to make sure I heard right." Jimmy nodded his head still looking confused.

"Yeah, he said it wasn't the same." I raised a brow while thinking back to what Jaye told me about their sex life. While she said Jey had a routine with them and he never did anything out going, she said they had sex up until the last three months and that was because she was scared something would happen, not the other way around.

"And he told you this when?" Jimmy walked over to the dresser and picked out some shorts and dropped his towel…damn…

"The day you came home from the baby shower, we were cleaning up downstairs while you were resting." I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head…that lil fucker.

Jimmy just finished pulling his shorts on and was going for his deodorant. I walked up behind Jimmy and placed my hands on his chest.

"Jimmy if anything, sex is good for me." Jimmy looked over his shoulder and down at me with hesitation written all over his face.

"Really, who told you that?" I moved back to give him space to turn around and watched him put his deodorant on.

"My doctor, all those books and magazines piled behind you on the dresser…oh and you can look it up on the internet….sex is a pregnant woman's best friend and also your sperm can help me with my morning sickness." Jimmy's eyes damn near bugged out at the mention of sperm.

"So me bussing up inside of you can help you with morning sickness?" I walked away from and back over to the bed.

"No." I simply said while climbing on the bed and sitting in the middle of it.

"So what am I suppose….Oh…." I signaled Jimmy to come over to me with, my finger. I watched a smile spread over his face like it was Christmas and I said he can open one of his gifts. He was on his way to me, but stopped and went over to the door and locked it.

"I don't want to take any chances with Jey coming here." I watched him get into bed and shook my head.

"It's past ten, do you think he would come here now?" Jimmy gave me a knowing look before pushing his shorts off.

"Dani I'm about to touch you, of course he's on his way over here." I nodded my head in agreement and watched Jimmy look at me a bit worried.

"What is it?" Jimmy turned me over and lifted my leg before dropping it and turning me back around.

"How are we-" I sighed and pushed him on his back. I saw he was half aroused and before he could say anything or stop me I took him in my hand and bent down to put the head of his dick in my mouth.

"Dani hold up…damn Dani…" I took him completely in my mouth and slowly started bobbing my head while sucking my cheeks in. I could feel he was a bit tensed at first, but slowly I felt his body relax and his hand was on the back of my head. When I felt him trying to guide me, I pulled back and sat up while still stroking him with my hand.

"Do it look like I need your help?" His eyes were half closed and I knew I had him right where I wanted him. He sat up and looked down at what I was doing before pushing me hand away.

"You think you funny?" I cocked my head to the side before pushing him back down on the bed.

"Not at all, but since you're a scared ass, I need to take control-" Jimmy laughed in my face and pointed.

"You take control? Really?" I positioned myself over him and placed his head right at my open.

"Trust me, you'll be happy."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning before Jimmy and slowly got out of bed. Last night I had control…for the first nut but for the other two it was a different story and I had to remind him a few time even though we can have sex, he couldn't treat me like a porn star and fuck me like a crazed man like before.<p>

I looked back at Jimmy hugging a pillow to him and a smile on his face…damn dork, but my dork. I laughed a little before grabbing my night shirt and pulling it on. I quietly walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. I got to the last step when I heard water running. I stopped in my tracks scared out of my mind, but then had to think…Jey.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jey cooking breakfast. I walked up behind him and slapped him upside his head causing him to jump and curse.

"Fuck Dani! Don't do that shit-" I slapped him again and pointed my finger in his face.

"Why did you tell your brother we couldn't have sex?" The anger on Jey's face disappeared and he went back to mixing something in a bowl.

"Well he didn't believe me because you two were going for hours." I rolled my eyes and picked up a sausage link.

"Yeah well he did until I told him differently last night." I saw Jey flex his back and continued what he was doing.

"You don't need to be having sex-" I rolled my eyes and finished chewing.

"You don't need to tell me when I can have sex Joshua, what is wrong with you?" I waited for Jey to answer and it took him awhile, but I finally got something.

"Nothing-" I shook my head and pushed his shoulder.

"No it is something, what is going on with you, first this thing with you and Jaye, you're acting funny around me and now this? You told a big ass lie to your brother because you didn't want us to have sex? It's none of our business-" Jey dropped the bowl in the sink making everything that was in it spill into the sink and go down the drain with the water.

"Dani you were my woman, MINE! I knew about you and Jimmy talking behind my back but you weren't supposed to fuck him, you weren't supposed to get with him and you damn sure wasn't supposed to get fucking pregnant by him." I jumped from his sudden outburst and took a few steps back. All I saw was fire in his eyes and it scared me.

"Listen and listen good, you moved on with Jaye, yeah, me and Jimmy had a sexual thing going on, but we weren't together. After you and Jaye got so close and were together for so long, I never thought we would be together. And just to let you know because it's obvious you and your brother think alike…I was never your woman! Best friend yes, your woman no. So cut that shit out and get your act together and stop all of this bullshit." I tried to stay calm and try to gain some control. Jey squint his eyes at me and nodded his head.

"If you weren't pregnant-" I rolled my neck and poked him in his chest.

"If I wasn't pregnant what Jey? What the hell you gonna do? Not a damn thing-" Jey leaned in close and smiled wickedly at me.

"The same thing I always do when you go off with the mouth." I moved back a bit confused.

"What are you-" Jey grabbed the back of my neck and brought me back so we were nose to nose.

"I'd bend your ass over and make you apologize to me." He whispered it and before I could pull away he licked the right side of my face and let me go.

"Jey you are sick." I took a dish towel and wet it and wiped my face.

"Dani cut it out, I'm the same guy I've always been. You know that." He picked the bowl up and started cracking eggs and putting them in the bowl.

"No the hell you not-" I stopped when I heard footsteps. I threw the towel at Jey's head and he flicked his tongue at me.

"Uh oh uce! Cooking breakfast, you okay?" Jimmy asked while walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah man, I was bored and Jaye visiting her fam so you know." I cut my eyes at him and shook my head, he was such a damn liar.

"Oh word, you didn't want to go?" Jey looked at us and shook his head.

"No, they get on my nerves so I stayed here." Jimmy nod his head and turned to leave.

"Cool, I'm going to wash my face and brush my teeth, I'll be back." Jey nodded his head and Jimmy kissed my cheek and smacked my ass before walking back out.

"I guess I'll do the same." I mumbled and turned to leave to.

"Oh and Dani?" I stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" I said through tight lips.

"I was thinking of asking Jimmy for a thank you card as well, since he is enjoying the ass I help you grow…I like getting credit when it's due to me." I didn't say anything else. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs…

"I just had to fuck around with twins…


	26. Chapter 26

**Welp! Here's another chapter for you all to read, thank you for the comments, please keep them coming, but until than enjoy this chater...**

**Kendra**

**"Eighty bucks down the drain, thanks a lot Joshua." I touched my hair while sighing and rolling my eyes. Jey was sitting at the foot of his bed smiling at me and playing with his fingers. He reached over and ran his fingers through it a few times before shrugging.**

**"I'll pay for you to get it done over, trust me it's well worth it and more." He leaned his body over and kissed my lips tenderly. I held the sheets tightly and couldn't help but to smile.**

**"I can't believe we've been up here all night and most of the day." I looked around at the room and fell back onto the pillows while Jey hovered over me. He started planting kisses all over my face until I just grabbed him and kissed him fully on the lips.**

**"When you're getting good loving nothing seems to really matter." I blushed and pushed him away and jumped out of bed.**

**"True, but my little ass is worn the hell out! I need food, water, something." Jey stood up in all his glory and grabbed me.**

**"Well let's go cook than." He put me over his shoulder and we made our way downstairs and into his over the top kitchen. I was screaming the whole time and playfully hitting his back with my little fist.**

**Jey finally sat me down on the counter and I watched him pick up his apron and start getting out pots and pans. I covered my mouth and tried to hold in my laughter, but once he started grabbing food out of the fridge a few giggles escape and Jey looked over at me.**

**"What?" He asked before putting water in two pots and started washing off a few tomatoes and cucumbers.**

**"You're just wearing an apron Jey." He stopped what he was doing and looked down at himself.**

**"Yeah and? I don't want anything to pop on me so this will protect me." I was still laughing until he pulled me down and grabbed another apron and put it over my head and spun me around.**

**"You come over here and start cutting these up Miss Fits Of Giggles. I will do the hard stuff." The whole time he was talking he was tying the apron around my waist and planting kisses from behind my ear down to my shoulder. He turned me around and kissed my neck before letting me go**

**"Fine, but I don't like being stuck with the bitch work." I mocked hurt while I got a knife from the holder and started dicing the tomatoes and cucumbers.**

**"Oh stop it, besides, this is what Jimmy does every morning-" I rolled my eyes and held a hand up.**

**"Please don't bring him up…please." Jey grabbed some pasta from a cabinet over my head and made a noise before throwing it into the boiling pot of water and seasoning it.**

**"Uh oh, that bad?" I stopped cutting and cut my eyes at him.**

**"Worse and I don't want to talk about it." Jey walked behind me and brushed up against me while going back to the fridge.**

**"Well we don't have to talk about him, either one of them. Let's just enjoy this weekend, just the two of us." I smiled and went back to work.**

**"Now that I can do, what are you making?" Jey grabbed some chicken and sat it to the side while looking around.**

**"What are WE making you mean?" I shrugged and decided to go along with it.**

**"Yeah." Jey grabbed some brown sugar and soy sauce.**

**"It's a surprise, but trust me, you will love it." He kissed my check and started throwing things in a pot.**

**I smacked my lips and finished dicing everything up and putting it into a bowl and washed my hands**

**"You know I love everything you cook, you have a real gift Uce-" Jey tasted his sauce and nodded his head in approval.**

**"Thank you, but can you not call me Uce? I've been balls deep in you and having you call me that feels weird.**

**I smacked him on the ass kind of hard, but before he could react I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

**"Well excuse me, Joshua. I didn't mean any harm or mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Jey looked over his shoulder at me when I said his name in a dramatic dreamy voice before laying the chicken in his sauce slowly.**

**"Oh you a smart ass huh?" I couldn't help but to laugh and moved away from him.**

**"Since I was born, but I am going upstairs and take a shower…maybe while I'm here we can get around to me doing something to your hair." Jey never looked up, but I did get a middle finger thrown in my direction. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen and went back up the steps.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked back downstairs in one of his shirts and a towel around my head. I yawned into my hand and walked into the kitchen to see Jey eating.<strong>

**"Well thanks for waiting for me…shit." I bumped him while walking over to my plate and picking up my fork. Jey sucked some sauce off his thumb while smirking.**

**"You take hour long showers, no way in hell I was waiting for you…and why do you have that damn towel on your head?" My hand went straight to the towel and I forward my brows.**

**"My hair is wet." Jey eyed me for a minute. He put a fork full of food in his mouth and sat up straight; still looking at me. It wasn't until he swallowed before he pointed at my head with his fork.**

**You have maybe three inches of hair now. Let that shit air dry, it's only going to take a minute." My mouth dropped and I picked up a roll and threw it at him.**

**"Shut up! Remember my hair was much longer than yours kid!" Jey caught the roll and took a bite out of it. I smacked my lips and started eating.**

**"Yeah I know, I loved that hair, why did you chop it all off?" I shrugged and nodded towards his.**

**"I could ask you the same thing. When I saw you some years ago you had something like a temp/fade kind of thing going on. I wanted to cry." Jey rolled his eyes and finished his food and stood up. I saw he now had on black sweats. He placed his plate and fork in the sink and turned around and picked up his cup and took a few sips.**

**"I'm a guy, and it was too hot for that shit, Jimmy cut his after you left." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. After some time I shrugged and answered his question.**

**"I was tired of people tugging my hair. Touching it and asking was it real. It's annoying-" Jey finished his drink and put the cup in the sink and gave me a sneaky smile.**

**"So you didn't like it when I pulled your hair?" I eyed him while he made his way around the table in the kitchen until he disappeared behind me. Before I could say anything the towel was off my head and tossed onto the table.**

**"It's a difference while having sex Jey, but random people tugging on it, it's crazy. Like if I walked up to you and tugged on your hair-" I turned around in my chair and grabbed a handful of his hair and before I could finish he grabbed me up.**

**"Let me show you what I would do." Hit bit down on my chin softly and carried me upstairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you thinking about?" I damn near jumped out of my skin and gave birth when I heard Jimmy behind me.<strong>

**I was in the kitchen making a BLT…well two of them because I was that hungry. I was washing the lettuces when out of nowhere I started to think back to that weekend I stayed with Jey a few years ago. I took a few deep breaths and smiled weakly while pushing my hair that was now in a bob out of my face.**

**"Nothing, just thinking about this little girl finally jumping ship." Jimmy kissed my temple while rubbing my belly and laughed a bit.**

**"A few more months baby, but trust me, I can't wait either. I know she's going to have fat cheeks like her mother." I eyed him while he played with my hair and smacked his hand away.**

**"My cheeks are not that fat; it just looks that way because my dimples are so deep." Jimmy made a noise while trying to pick up a piece of bacon.**

**"Jimmy I will hurt you." He moved his hand back and took a few steps back.**

**"Well damn, it's like that now?" I looked him over and nodded my head.**

**"You do not know how bad I want these…but how was your day?" Jimmy sat up on the counter and watched me spread mayonnaise on the four pieces of whole wheat bread slices.**

**"It was cool, Jaye came through with Joey, and ate." I raised a brow and glanced at him.**

**"He didn't work today?" Jimmy shook his head and picked up a piece of tomato.**

**"No, she Jaye-" I thought my eyes were going to bug out.**

**"Say word." Jimmy nodded his head while chewing.**

**"Word." I blinked a few times and mouthed "wow" while putting my sandwiches together.**

**"That's crazy, was your brother surprised?" I was putting the last piece of bacon on the second sandwich when I saw Jimmy mouth wide opened. I sighed and put it in his mouth and watched him chew in satisfaction.**

**"Yeah he was. It was kind of weird, I wonder if they had a fight or something." I bit my lip and stayed quite. Jimmy stopped chewing and leaned down until he was looking at me eye level.**

**"Dani?" I glanced at him and went back to what I was doing.**

**"What?" Jimmy lifted my chin up with his index finger and gave me a warning look.**

**"What do you know?" We played a staring game until I moved my chin away with a sigh.**

**"They broke up, they haven't been together most of the year." Jimmy moved back obviously shocked and placed his fist to his mouth.**

**"Whaaaat? Why?" I gave him a knowing look and he sighed and jumped down off the counter.**

**"Are you serious? Truth be told they were never a real couple, if it wasn't for Joey he would have dropped Jaye a while ago." My mouth dropped and I watched him open the fridge door and look inside.**

**"Are you serious?" Jimmy pulled out some lunch meat and cheese and nodded his head.**

**"Hell yeah. Baby Jey hasn't gotten over you." I stopped moving and felt a chill go down my back…what was I hearing?**

**"What do you mean?" Jimmy smirked and started setting everything up and reached over and took some lettuces I had left over.**

**"Dani I'm his twin, I know what he's feeling and he can't keep shit from me, he still loves you. I see it when he comes around…he's very protective of you." I watched him move around and talk as if what he was saying wasn't anything. Like saying his brother still loves me is so normal.**

**"And you don't care?" I finally spoke and he stopped making his sandwich and looked at me like I was crazy.**

**"Of course I care, why do you think I wasn't too made at you when he told me what you two did? If anything I would hurt him not you." He ate a piece a sharp cheddar cheese and nodded his head in approval.**

**"So what are you saying, I can't believe I'm hearing this." Jimmy finished his sandwich and took a big bite out of it.**

**"I'm not going to do anything until he crosses the line." I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.**

**"And what's crossing the line?" Jimmy tapped my nose with his finger and walked out the kitchen with his sandwich, not saying anything else about it.**

**So he finally cracked and confessed huh? You know life would be a lot easier if you would have stayed with me my love-" I cut my eyes at Stephen and went back to putting the books people left on the tables back into their proper places…with Stephen's help.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh shut up, but this is ridiculous. He told me that mess last month and I try to stay away from Jey now at all cost, whenever he comes by I lock myself somewhere." I put up the last book in the mystery section and started to go into criminal law.<strong>

**"Tell Jimmy how he's acting." I stopped waddling and looked back at him.**

**"Are you crazy, he would lose his mind and I do not want to be the cause of two brothers fighting. Besides, he already knows…kind of." I started walking again and heard Stephen chuckling behind me.**

**"So keeping the rest from him and having everyone else know but him is better? Danielle I hate to tell ya, but it will come out and when it does, it's going to be worse." I could only sigh because I knew it was true. I sat down at one of the nearby tables an thought about it for a moment.**

**"I'm going to talk to Jey one last time." Stephen stood in front of me and all I saw was worry written across his face.**

**"By yourself? I think that' a bad idea-" I felt the same way, but on the other hand, this is Jey. He may be going through something but he wouldn't hurt me and with me being pregnant, I didn't have anything to worry about…right?**

**"I will be fine Stephen-" Stephen cut his eyes at me and cut me off.**

**"When are you going to go see him?" I paused because I had to think when would be a good time. I bit down on my bottom lip while starting to ramble.**

**"Well Jimmy is working late tonight and Jey will have Joey tonight, so tonight." Stephen stooped down and placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile.**

**"I will make sure I am free." I sighed and nod my head because I was not about to try an change his mind.**

**"Fine."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Dani! What are you doing here?" Jey was holding a sleeping Joey and looked nothing short of shocked to see me on his doorstep.<strong>

**"I need to talk to you, like really talk to you." Jey moved to the side and let me in. I looked around and saw a play pin in the middle of the living room floor and toys all over the place. I looked back at Jey and saw his hair was out and needed to be done and he was dressed in a white beater that had stains on it, grey sweat pants and white socks.**

**"What's going on-" I rolled my eyes and gave him a warning look.**

**"Don't play with me Joshua." Sensing the seriousness in my voice he went upstairs and a few minutes later came back without Joey and started cleaning up.**

**"Speak your peace-" I picked up a stuffed animal and threw it at his head.**

**"Cut it out Jey, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you acting so crazy?" Jey picked up the stuffed animal and threw it at my head, but I ducked.**

**"Stop throwing shit in my house and I'm not acting crazy-" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.**

**"Oh really? Jey you are scaring me, why do you wait damn near ten years to start trying to claim me? You have a great family and you are fucking up-" Jey smirked and continued to clean up while talking.**

**"Dani you are so consumed with Jimmy's bullshit you don't even realize what's going on or what's been going on for the past five years." I sat down in the chair near the front room and waited for him to finish.**

**"Jaye wasn't supposed to get pregnant, don't get me wrong I love her and I love Joey with all of my heart, but I never wanted her to be the mother of my children and you know that." I sat back in the chair and rolled my eyes. Are you serious!?**

**"Is this going back to the conversation we had before you went away to go to college, Jey that was ten years ago, ninety percent of the shit we did we didn't follow through with it. I'm supposed to be married with three children by now, with my own book store and-" Jey stopped cleaning and looked directly at me.**

**"Married to me." I clamped my mouth shut and looked down at my hands, not wanting to look at Jey, to scared of what his eyes would do me and I wanted to remain strong.**

**"Jey we were teenagers, things change, people change-" Jey plopped down on the couch and gave me a lazy look.**

**"If I want you, I can have you." I don't know what my face looked like, but it made Jey back track his last statement quick.**

**"I mean…damnit Dani! What happened?! What does Jimmy have that I don't?" I placed my head in my hands and laughed.**

**"What's so funny?" I shook my head before lifting it up.**

**"You know Jimmy asks me that all the time? You two are so much alike-" Jey rolled his eyes and glared at me.**

**"Well we are twins Danielle." I gave him the same look and stood up.**

**"I know that smart ass…ouch…" I held my side and a burp came up. Jey gave me a funny look while I rubbed my side close to my back.**

**"What's wrong with you?" I shook my head, but got that feeling again.**

**"I don't know, I just got this pain…nothing too bad." Jey stood up slowly while eyeing me closely.**

**"Dani, how long have you been getting these "pains"?" I shrugged while sitting down again.**

**"For like three days, but it's nothing. I think it's those false alarms my doc warned me about." Jey picked up his hoodie that was slung across the couch and left the room.**

**"Don't move!" I watched him go upstairs and shrugged. What was his problem I felt another pain and stood up only to feel and hear a gush. I looked down and saw some brownish red liquid…Oh hell!**

**Jey came back down with a still sleeping Joey and looked over at me and then looked at my feet.**

**"Shit! I knew it, let me put him in the truck and I'm coming back to get you." I nodded my head starting to freak out.**

**A few minutes later Jey came back in and grabbed my hand and started walking e out of the house.**

**"Jey I'm scared-" He nodded his head while locking up the house and helping me off the porch.**

**"I know you are baby, but I need you to stay calm right now. I'm taking you to the hospital-" I watched him open the passenger door and help me get in.**

**"Call Jimmy-" Jey nodded his head, but still looked a bit annoyed.**

**"I'll call Jimmy." He shut the door and ran around to the driver side and got in. He started the truck up and soon we were headed to the hospital.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay...so I may have been gone for a bit, but I'm back at work so updates are a bit...yeah lol.**

**But thank you everyone for the comments, even with the far and in bewteen updates you are showing me love, thank you!**

**Here is chapter 27...please enjoy!**

**Kendra**

"I'm scared." I whispered while Jey was holding my hand and had his forehead leaning on it. He looked up at me and gave me a tired smile.

"I know you are-" I looked at the machines beeping and looked over at Joey laying on the couch in the corner still sleeping.

"Did you try calling him again?" Jey sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah I did, maybe his phone is dead or something-" I looked back over at him and was close to tears.

"Can you try again…please? I really need him here with me." Jey gave me a long look before dropping my hand and getting up.

"I'll go in the hall and call." I smiled weakly and watched him get up and leave. Once he did I picked up the hospital phone and called him myself. The phone didn't do a completely ring before he picked up.

"BABY!?" I closed my eyes and let the few tears slip down. Why would Jey lie like that?

"Jimmy come to the hospital, I'm in labor-" I heard something fall and break and he cursed loudly.

"Which one?!" I shook my head while I still heard things falling in the background and answered while cringing.

"Mercy…hello? HELLO?!" I heard the click and rolled my eyes. I hung up and laid back.

"He didn't answer." I watched Jey walk back in and cut my eyes at him.

"I guess not, I just called him and he's on his way." Jey stopped in his tracks and smirked.

"Oh well that's good-" I shook my head while still glaring at him.

"Jey how could you? You couldn't stop being selfish this one time. You would risk your own brother missing his daughter's birth for your own selfish reasons?" Jey plopped down in the chair beside me and gave me a lazy look.

"I did try to call him and it was going to voice mail. I just walked outside and saw he did call me back, but because this is a hospital I forgot I had my cell on silent. I just sent him a text Dani." I shook my head, not believing him for a second.

"I don't believe you-" Jey stood up and placed his phone in my hand.

"Check it out, and while you are wiping the egg off your face. Think about something for me while I'm going to get something to drink…think about when have I ever been the type of person who would do some shit like that Danielle-" I picked up his phone and looked at the out-going calls and incoming along with his messages and felt myself getting sick…he was telling the truth.

"You told Jimmy we couldn't have sex." Jey cocked his head to the side and snatched his phone out of my hands.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but seeing as though I lived with him for most of my damn life, you tend to hear some things, like he can get a little rough. The last thing any of us wants if for something to happen to you or my niece Dani! I-" The door opened and a nurse walked in smiling and with my chart in her hands.

"Hello you all, we have been looking at your heartbeat on our computer outside and we see it's been rising, it everything alright in here?" Jey turned his back and shoved his phone in his pocket while I explained.

"Everything is fine, it's just that I'm very hungry and I'm trying to get my brother to feed us-" The nurse opened her mouth to say something, but Jey cut in.

"And I'm trying to tell her while she is in labor she can only have ice chips." We both looked over at him, but he still had his back to us. A few minutes later the door burst open and in came Jimmy looking like a wild man with his hair in a mess ponytail, a t-shirt and hooping shorts.

"Did I miss it!?" The nurse jumped and held her hands up while Jey grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the chair he was just in not too long ago.

"No man you didn't miss anything. Sit down and relax, I'll go get you something to drink." Jimmy slouched down in the chair while taking a few deep breaths. After he was somewhat calm he pulled himself out of the chair and leaned over me and started kissing all over my face.

"Baby my phone died and I didn't know it, I'm sorry…I'm sorry-" I placed my hands over his mouth and smiled.

"I'm on drugs and I'm fine. Mistakes happen, but if it wasn't for Jey I would be somewhere laying in a puddle looking stupid and crying." Jimmy moved my hands and kissed me on the lips.

"So…I didn't miss anything?" I shook my head no and laughed at him sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what do we do now?" I laid back and looked around.

"Well…remember when Joey was born and how long it took?" Jimmy nodded his head and I smiled.

"Well that's what is going to happen, only if you even think about falling asleep, I'm going to hit you with whatever I can reach." Jimmy chuckled and stood up.

"Don't worry about that, I'm wide awake now." He lifted his arms up and stretched his body while yawning. I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed.

"Yeah ok-" Jimmy dropped his arms and took his ponytail out and scratched his head.

"I know what will keep us up, remember the first night Jey left us alone in the room to go out with Jaye?" I stared at him for a moment no believing he was bringing that up right now.

"Are you serious? You want to talk about that, of all things, that?" Jimmy sat at the foot of the bed and shrugged.

"I know it didn't started off great, but it ended well…come on you have to admit that." I smacked my lips and looked down at my I.D tag on my wrist. Jimmy plucked my big toe causing me to move my foot.

"You stormed into the room with that cinnamon roll bun on the top of your head…you looked so cute. Of course me being me, I had something smart already forming in my head to say about it, but when I saw your eyes all puffy and red and I knew I wasn't the cause of it, it was weird." I smiled at him saying my bun was cute, because it memory serves me correctly, he gave me so much shit about it and now to know all of this time, he liked it…men.

"Yeah. The girl you had in there was so pissed, but the look on your face was priceless, you looked as though you wanted to hurt someone." Jimmy shrugged and looked right into my eyes.

"I did."

* * *

><p>I fumbled with the key Jey gave me when I first came to Hawaii and was getting more frustrated because my tears were blurring my vision. I let out a scream when the keys fell out of my hand. I wiped my eyes with the palms of my hands and snatched the keys up. After a few minutes I got the key into the lock and pushed the door open. It hit the wall with a bang; making Jimmy and some chick look over at me. I don't know what I looked like, but it made Jimmy stand up and pull what's her face up along with him.<p>

"Dani…what's wrong." I ignored him and went straight for my bags. I pulled the biggest one from under Jey's bed and threw it ontop of it.

"Dani-" I turned around and pushed him out of my way and went over to the dresser and opened the second one and started snatching my clothes out.

"Who the hell is this-" I stopped what I was doing and turned around slowly.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy sat up on his bed and that's when I realized I pushed him on the bed. I wiped at my eyes with my left hand and dropped the clothes I had in my right hand.

"I asked-" I lunged at her, but Jimmy caught me in mid-air and pinned me against the dresser.

"WHOA! Tanya just go, let me find out what's wrong with my home girl and I will call you." He turned around quickly and grabbed onto my legs and wrapped them around his waist so I couldn't move.

"Whatever Jimmy, I heard about you and your hoes, lose my number." The trick grabbed her jacket and phone and left. Jimmy flipped the door off and moved away so I could get down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I jumped down and picked up my two shirts and threw them in my suitcase before grabbing more things.

"I'M DONE! YOU FATU MEN ARE NOTHING BUT FUCKING TROUBLE!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jimmy lean on the door and fold his arms across his chest.

"Oh really, what did I do now?" I slammed an arm full of clothes into my bag and stopped.

"Not you…for ONCE…Jey." Jimmy's eyes damn near bugged out at the mention of his brother's name. He quickly stopped me in my tracks and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Hold it, Jey pissed you off to the point you want to go home? Oh this I have to hear-" I tried to snatch away from him, but he tighten his grip and pulled me over to his bed.

"I am not in the mood for you picking on me right now Jonathan-" Jimmy let me go and mushed me in the head.

"First of all-" I couldn't take it, I was all the way done with these two and I was not for being disrespected or made fun of by Jimmy, his smart as mouth was not what I needed and out of anger of him mushing me, I went upside of his head with all of my mighty. I made this nigga's head duck down into his neck from the sting.

Jimmy just sat there for a minute with his head down. I took a few steps back waiting for something. Hell I wanted enough time and wanted to be in reach to pick something up if I needed to hit him again. Jimmy looked up at me and I saw nothing but rage in his eyes.

He cleared his throat and slapped his knees before standing up. I quickly picked up a trigonometry book and lifted it over my head. Jimmy stopped in his tracks and looked confused.

"The fuck are you going to do with that?" Without warning He reached over and snatched the book out of my hand and tossed it on Jey's bed.

"I'm tired ok!? I'm tired of your shit, now your brother wants to act stupid! You two must think you can do or say whatever you want to me and I just have to take it huh!? WHY!? Because I'm a woman? Or is it because you two are bigger than me? Either way I have had it-" Jimmy walked up on me to the point I was pinned between him and the door and he was looking down on me.

"First of all, calm your voice down. Second, I don't know what Jey did to you and right now I don't care! All I know is you need to keep your fucking hands to yourself because if you do some shit like that to me again, I will toss you out the fucking window!" I looked up at him with a smug look on my face.

"Oh really? Jimmy you have been saying that shit for years, you don't have it in you to harm me like that." As I was talking a smile started to creep onto his face to the point he was smiling brightly at me. He bumped me with his body once…twice…the third time I tried to bump him back, but ended up only moving myself.

"Where all this mouth coming from? You getting an attitude with me…while we're in private?" I smacked my lips and looked down at my sandals.

"I'm just fed up, all this bullshit going on with you two…I think it's best I just take my black ass on back home-" Jimmy grabbed my bun and pulled on it until I was looking up at him.

"Let's get something straight, what happened tonight, doesn't have shit to do with me, so cut that the fuck out-" I reached up with both hands and started smacking at his hands until he let my hair go and the results from that was my hair coming out of my bun and falling down to my waist.

"You should wear your hair down more often." I scrunched my face up and shook my head.

"Oh don't even worry about that because as soon as I get back home, I'm doing the big chop." Jimmy stopped playing in my hair and glared at me.

"Don't do that." I slid away from him and walked over to my bag and sighed.

"Jimmy…he hurt me. He blew me off for some chick he just met and on top of that made me look like a fool in front of her." I looked up and saw this goofy look on his face and it took everything in me not to laugh at it.

"What? My brother?" I just nodded my head while picking up a shirt and tossing it on the bed.

"Yeah, I spent my hard earned money to come here and spend a week with your brother upon his request and he blows me off to go on a date with some chick name Jaye? Who the fuck does that besides you?" Jimmy's face dropped at the last part and I did laugh a little this time.

"Oh you have jokes now? How about this, get a little bag packed and I'm going to get you away for the night." I watched him get a gym back that was hanging on the back of the door and walk over to his chest and started pulling a few clothes.

"Are you serious?" The answer I got was a pair of his boxers being thrown in my face. I sighed and snatched them off of my head and glared at him.

"Do you see me flinging my things in your face?" He stuffed a shirt in his bag and smirked.

"If you did I would catch them with my mouth." I turned away quickly and blushed. Since coming here Jimmy has slowly started changing on me, the flirting has gone to another level and it's just weird to me.

I grabbed my oversized beach bag and threw a few things in it and grabbed everything I would need as far as hygiene went and turned around to see Jimmy putting his Nike slippers on.

"Really?" Jimmy grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and started checking his pockets. He pulled out keys and a wallet and put them in the pocket of hi hooping shorts.

"Shut up and come on."

* * *

><p>"When you said you were taking me away from there, I didn't think you meant this." I looked around the hotel we were in and even though it was a cool spot, with the window slid open, you could smell the beach near. I sat Indian style on the bed and twisted my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and opened my carry out container and looked down at the fried fish, fried okra, mac n cheese and greens.<p>

I smiled brightly, but it dimmed a bit when I felt Jimmy jump on the bed behind me, almost making my food fall off the damn bed. I looked over my shoulder to see him giving me an overly toothy smile. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and grabbed my plastic fork.

"Whatever, you're welcome, but enough of that…you sharing?" I put a fork full of greens in my mouth and smiled.

"Share my ass, didn't I spoon feed you on the way here while you were driving? No one told you to eat your food so fast." The whole time I was talking I was breaking off a piece of fish and put it in Jimmy's opened mouth.

"Thank you! Now some mac n cheese-" Jimmy swung his leg around so he had one on either side of me and but his chin on my shoulder.

"Jimmy I'm hungry damn it, let me eat my food-" He took my fork away from me and started feeding himself…MY FOOD. I just sat back against him with a huff and pouted. I sometimes hate being so small.

Jimmy scooped some mac n cheese up on the fork and brought it to my mouth. I turned my head and herd him laugh a bit.

"Open up Long Legs." I kept my mouth shut….well…until he tickled me and screamed and he shoved the fork in my mouth; almost chocking me.

"Damn it Jimmy!" I screamed while trying to keep the food in my mouth.

* * *

><p>"What are you two talking about?" Both of our attention went to the door and we saw Jey standing there with two cups in his hands.<p>

"Nothing." We both said at the same time and instantly looked at each other before laughing.

"That's fucked up, I want to know." Jimmy took one of the cups and shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't. But where is Jaye now?" Jey shrugged and sat down in the chair on the other side of my bed.

"Man she's out-" Jimmy took a sip of his drink and kept a trained eye on him. He shook his head and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Uce how about telling me the truth?" Jey looked up at him a bit shocked before looking at me.

"You told him?" Jimmy stood up and sat his cup down on a nearby tray.

"No, Jaye told me, but no one really had to, nigga what kind of fool do you take me for? You think you can hide some shit like that from me? Why didn't you tell me she left you?" I watched this shit unfold in front of me, did they really have to do this now while I am trying to give birth?

"Tell you what? Okay, Jaye left me, you happy-" Jey looked a bit annoyed, but so did Jimmy. Jimmy smacked his lips and mugged him.

"Hell no, why would I be happy at the fact she left you especially after knowing why." Jey cockeed his head to the side and smirked.

"Oh you know why?" I tried to sit up a bit, but was only able to shift my weight a bit.

"Hey you two cut it out-" Jimmy held his hand up at me before leaning on the bed a bit to get a little closer to his twin.

"Hell yeah ad listen here brah, this woman right here is mine, you had her and fucked it up, you had another one and fucked it up. But Dani is my woman and the little girl she about to push out…nigga I'm her father, not you. You worry about my nephew and remember you are my daughter's uncle." I placed my hands over my face. This shit cannot be happening.

"You sure?" The room fell silent. I moved my hands and saw Jimmy looking…blank…what the fuck?

"Joshua for real though, don't do that shit. You know damn well I didn't sleep with anyone else-" Jey didn't say anything. All he did was get up and get Joey.

"Call me when baby girl is born ok?" And just like that...he was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay...so it's been some months, BUT! I have a new chapter with my deepest apologies! I did not mean to have you all hanging for this long, but my laptop has been down and I've been working some crazy hours so try to hang with me.**

**Soooo...we left off with Jey acting an ass (in the story) so let's start off on a happier note and see where it takes us.**

**R&R**

**Kendra...**

**"Jimmy please, relax." I watched Jimmy open the door for Janelle` and I and the way he was acting, you would have thought someone was after us. He had one hand on my back and the other shielding our daughter while the three of us walked through the door at the same time because Jimmy wouldn't let us breathe unless he was right there.**

**"I just don't want anything to happen to you two-" I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. I looked down at my daughter and couldn't help but to smile…my baby girl.**

**"Nothing is going to happen to us babes, just come here and sit down-" Jimmy quickly shut the door and ran into the kitchen.**

**"I HAVE TO WASH MY HANDS!" I watched the flash of Fatu dart into the kitchen and shook my head.**

**"Your daddy is going to drive me up a wall." I heard something fall and looked up to see Jimmy walking in.**

**"What was that?" Jimmy sat down beside me and I gave him the side eyed.**

**"It was nothing, look at my baby girl." He made me a gimmie gesture and I handed over our daughter to him.**

**"Look at her…looking every bit like me." I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway because it was very much true. I didn't see me in Janelle` at all yet.**

**"Well while you two bond, I am going to take a shower-" I got up with Jimmy's help and grabbed my bag the nurse gave me before we left.**

**"Okay, but remember to use that spray, no other soap and watch out for those two stitches…and use that burn spray if it hurts too much." I nodded my head and kissed Jimmy's lips.**

**"Thank you father, I'll make sure I do all of that." Jimmy tapped me on the behind while I walked away. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up the steps and into our room. I pulled out a night gown and made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on.**

**"I can't believe I can't take a bath for over a month." I mumbled to myself while turning the shower off. I stripped my clothes off and wrapped the oversized pad I had to wear into some tissue before throwing it away. I just stepped into the shower when Jimmy walked in.**

**"Babe?" I turned around to see Jimmy peeking his head in and smiled.**

**"Is she sleep?" I asked while spraying myself down and picking up my washcloth. Jimmy walked in completely while nodding his head.**

**"Yeah she's out like a light, but how are you feeling? I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning on the wall and looked through the crack in the shower door at me. I gave him a weak smile and sighed.**

**"Drained. I just need to pump some milk and get some rest." I mumbled a bit while rinsing myself off. I looked back at Jimmy and saw him looking me over before his eyes made it back to my face.**

**"Six weeks Fatu." I said in my best warning voice. Jimmy winked at me before handing me my towel and leaving. I shook my head at him and finished up in the bathroom and walked into our room and saw Jimmy turning the baby monitor on and laying back on the bed.**

**"How is it I had the baby, but I feel like I have on the diaper?" I did a little wiggle while Jimmy laughed and I frowned. These pads the hospital gave me were HUGE! I walked over to the bed and plopped down, which earned me a jolt of pain to shoot from my vagina to my chest.**

**"Whoa!" I screamed out while lifting my lower half off the bed a bit and easing back down. Jimmy held onto my shoulders an helped me while I laid back and closed my eyes.**

**"Take it easy Danni, You don't want those stitches to pop." I nodded my head and the room fell silent. **

**"Jimmy what are we going to do about Jey?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Jimmy and saw his worried expression turn into anger.**

**"WE, ain't doing anything. You just relax and take care of our daughter." I raised a brow and smacked my lips. I looked down at my feet and sensed he wanted to say something else and I knew deep down inside what it was, so before he could ask it, I answered.**

**"No Jonathan, Jey isn't the father of Janelle`. I looked back up at Jimmy and saw him nodding his head slowly. He never looked at me, but he shoulders were still tensed; so I knew something was still bothering him….but I didn't know the shit was going to be…**

**"Would you be upset if I wanted to take a blood test to make sure?" I sat up slowly and looked at him like he was crazy. I scooted away from him and looked him up and down.**

**"Excuse me? Are you serious?" Jimmy looked down at his hands and shrugged. I smirked and looked away and laughed a bit.**

**"Wow, you think I would do that to you? You think I would just pawn off a baby on you that's not yours? REALLY JIMMY!?" I stood up and was looked down at him while he continued to look at his hands. **

**I picked up a pillow and threw it at him so he would look at me or do anything other than shrug. Even with the pillow bouncing off of his head; Jimmy wouldn't look up and I felt….I don't even know.**

**"You know what, take your blood test, take hair samples, finger prints…what the fuck ever, but when the results come back, don't you say shit to me! How dare you! How dare you come at me like that Jonathan-" Jimmy laid his head back in the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, still never making eye contact with me.**

**"It was just a question-" I shook my head and waved my hand at him. Right now he was treating me like one of his birds he had in the past and it was pissing me off.**

**"Bullshit! I know you and I know you have been thinking about this since Jey said it!" Jimmy closed his eyes and smirked.**

**"Why are you so upset? Should I worry? Only someone that upset would hide guilt-" I cocked my head to the side and couldn't believe my ears, like why is so much drama happening now?**

**"Motherfucker check this shit out! Whatever I have done while we were "together" I was up front with you about. What Jey and I did, you knew that same day. Anything that has happened while you and I weren't cool and not talking, nigga it's none of your fucking business what I did with him. I made a promise to you to be up front when I was in that hospital bed and I have lived up to it, but now you acting like I'm some bum bitch out here that you've fucked with in the past! Nigga I was there for you when that bitch Lateasha faked…FAKED! Her fucking pregnancy, I kicked her ass and risked going to jail for your ass so you could continue to close the deal on The Usos and don't face bad publicity and you don't get in trouble! So now, when you are sitting in front of me and can't even look at me and ask me would I be upset with you taking a blood test…than the answer would be yes, yes I would!" I started moving to the door as quickly as I could, which wasn't much. **

**"Danni-" Jimmy jumped up and blocked the doorway. I took a step back and smacked my lips.**

**"Don't call my name-" Jimmy's cell phone started going off and at first he didn't move, just kept staring at me. I bucked my eyes at him and after a moment the ringing stopped.**

**"It was just a question-" Jimmy's phone started going off again and this time he grabbed it off his belt and answered it.**

**"WHAT?!" He moved around me and I made my way out the room and across the hall to our daughter's room. I saw she was soundly asleep. I looked down at her face and saw her father. I shook my head and sighed.**

**"Your father-"**

**"Your father what?" I refocused my attention straight ahead of me at the sound of Jimmy's voice.**

**"Whatever, listen. I have to go to the restaurant and straighten a few people out. Jey had to step out and they can't find him. I'll be back as soon as I can and we will finish this conversation-" I straighten out Janelle`s shirt before turning around and looking up at his face which showed annoyance.**

**"Whatever." I walked around him and left the room. I walked into our room and walked over to the corner where I had the breast pump set up and undid the first few top buttons and set the bottles up and put the cups on my nipples and turned the machine on. **

**Not too much longer I heard the front door open and shut and moments later the truck start up. I closed my eyes and let the few tears I had held back spill and bit my bottom lip. How could he? How could he think I would just push a baby on him and think he wasn't the father. I know I've done wrong, but accusing me of that? Something so damn low and deceiving?**

* * *

><p><strong>Six bottles done and finally my breasts went down a bit. I walked into the bathroom and started rinsing everything out and heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked at the clock on the wall behind me and saw Jimmy has been gone for an hour. I placed my hands firmly on the sink and put my head down, trying to prepare myself for round two.<strong>

**I changed my padding and washed my hands just as I heard the front door shut and footsteps running up the steps.**

**I walked out of the bedroom and saw….Jey walk in smiling. **

**"Oh you have lost your damn mind." Jey chuckled and looked around while I walked over to him. **

**"Where's-" **

**SLAP**

**I watched Jey's head snap around, but before it could make it back to looking at me, I was walking around him and started making my way downstairs.**

**"Woman have you lost your damn mind!?" I heard him behind me, but kept on moving.**

**I made it down the steps with him on my heels and opened the front door.**

**"Get out." I said simply while point outside. I looked up at Jey and saw fire in his eyes…almost matching the fire like red hand print I left on his face. **

**Jey moved me out the way and slammed the door shut and leaned on it.**

**"Where is my niece?" I smacked my lips and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink…all this walking have me thirsty and tired.**

**"Oh Janelle` is your niece today? What happen to her being your daughter Joshua? Get the fuck out of my house-" Jey moved around me and grabbed a glass out of the dishwasher and walked over to the fridge.**

**"What are you doing?" I watched him pour some apple juice in the glass and sat it in front of me.**

**"Drink it, you look exhausted and thirsty." I stood their dumbfounded for a moment before picking the glass up and started drinking the juice.**

**"So let me guess, Jimmy is still pissed and thinks I'm Nelle` father?" I just nodded my head and kept my eyes on the glass.**

**"She should have been anyway. Let him sweat-" I looked up at him wide eyed. Was he serious right now!? I watched him lean on the counter lazily and it took everything in me to fight the urge I had to throw my empty glass at his head.**

**"Sweat my ass Jey, he wants a blood test." Jey glanced at me and chuckled before clearing his throat.**

**"Give him one-" I slammed my glass down making him jumped a bit and pointing my finger at him.**

**"Nigga I don't need to, I done some things in my life, but lie!? Especially about the father of my child?! Fuck off I know who her father is and Jimmy is her father!" **

**"I'm glad to hear that, fuck you doing in my house uce?" My head snapped around to see Jimmy…surprisingly calm…too calm.**

**"I came to see my niece…slash daughter. I think it's time she should meet uncle/daddy don't you think-" That calmness was soon replaced with anger as I watched Jimmy start to charge at his brother.**

**"Nigga I should-" I placed my hands on his chest and with as much power and energy I had pushed Jimmy back…which wasn't much.**

**"WHOA! Look as fucked up as you two-" I started off, but Jimmy moved both my hands into one of his and pointed at himself with the other.**

**"ME!?" He was wide eyed and looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I nodded my head and wiggled my hands out of his and turned to face Jey.**

**"Yes, the BOTH of you, there is a little girl upstairs sleeping and I will be damned on everything if you two disturb her slumber even a little bit." Jimmy glared at us both before moving back and leaning on the counter and started rubbing his hands together. A sign I know all too well that he wants to hurt someone.**

**"Get out Jey-" Jimmy asked as calmly as he could while still rubbing his hands together.**

**"No-" Jey simply said and smirked at him. Jimmy stopped rubbing his hands and looked up at him and looked as if he was studying him.**

**"Get out or I will put you out-" Jey smiled and shook his head and I could see Jey was trying to make Jimmy do something. I moved towards Jimmy and leaned the back of my body on him and almost instantly felt his hands on my hips.**

**"Bullshit, you know Danni meant every word she said and you're not going to do shi-" I felt Jimmy arms twitch and closed my eyes and moved my body back so he wouldn't move.**

**"Jey get out or I WILL let Jimmy put you out." And I meant every word of it. From past experiences I know even with my little ass blocking him; Jimmy, not knowing at the time, will push me to the side and go after his target and I know the only reason why he hasn't yet is because of Nelle` and because I just gave birth and he doesn't want to hurt me.**

**Jey's smile dropped and the same cold eyes Jimmy was giving him; he was now giving me.**

**"Fine…all I wanted to do, was come here, see my-" Jimmy leaned forward, almost knocking me down and pointed towards Jey's face**

**"GET OUT!" Glanced at Jimmy before refocusing his attention on me.**

**Instead of going around the island, Jey came towards us and stopped right in front of us. He looked down at me before looking at Jimmy and giving him a stare down before leaving. **

**I didn't move until I heard the front door open and slam shut and his car start. I took a deep breath and moved away from Jimmy and went into the living room.**

**"We're getting the locks changed-" I rolled my eyes and sat down and rolled my neck before rubbing it.**

**"No we are not. Look, I know Joshua is on some crazy shit, but he is your brother and Nelle` uncle. This isn't the first time you two fought and it won't be the last. You two always make up and things go right back to normal. It will pass-" Jimmy stood in front of me and the look on his face made me groan.**

**"Danni he's trying to go after you, my woman and he questioned who Nelle` father was! I'm not going to just let that shit go!" I gave him a boring look and went back to rubbing my neck.**

**"Jonathan correct me if I'm wrong, but you fucked three…no, four of his now exs and me….trust me, if he can get over you screwing him over like that, you can get over what he's doing now. It's like a payback or something-" Jimmy looked a bit hurt and sat down on the other couch across from me.**

**"Why are you taking his side? I leaned back and closed my eyes, I was not ready for this, I just wanted some sleep in my life and these Fatu boys was not letting that happen!**

**"I'm not, it's logic. Look at everything you have done to him Jimmy, and he was still cool about it, he blew up a few times, but it passed over and it's done. I think the fact we were engaged-" Jimmy twisted his face up and sat up more.**

**"Were?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.**

**"Yes were…look I may have taken up for you, but trust me, I'm still mad at you for what you said to me and how you made me out to be-" Jimmy looked at me for a moment before dropping his head in his hands and sighing loudly.**

**"Danni…shit! I don't want to lose you and with Jey saying that shit, I don't want to look like a fool either." It took me a minute to realized what he was saying, but once I did, I felt my anger start to rise.**

**"So wait…you still want to go through with a blood test?" Jimmy licked his lips and nodded his head.**

**"Yes I do." I blinked a few times in shock, but nodded my head anyway. I looked around still trying to let what he said sink in and nodded my head again.**

**"Fine, I'm moving out than." I said more to myself than to him, but he heard me anyway.**

**"WHAT?!" I licked my now dry lips and felt my breathing start to get irregular. **

**"Nigga do you really think I'm going to stay under the same roof as you and you don't think Nelle`'s yours!? You have lost your damn mind!" I got up and started making my way upstairs with Jimmy hot on my ass…all this shit in one damn day!**

**"I just want to make sure-" I was two steps away from the top and turned around to face him.**

**"If my word isn't enough for you, I'm sorry. I'm not going to live in the same house as you and I'm damn sure not marrying you if that's the kind of woman you think I am. I took the ring I wearing off and tossed it at his chest and took the last two steps up and went for our room to pack…well HIS room now.**

**"So you're just going to take my daughter and leave, are you going to tell me where you're taking her-" I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed and put it on top. I opened it and went for the closet.**

**"I'm taking MY daughter and leaving, you make your appointments and do whatever else you have to do, but until then, you have no daughter." I said smartly while grabbing as much as I could and moving around Jimmy who was now in the closet with me…he didn't want to lose me, he sure in hell has a funny way of showing it!**

**"Really, that's how far you're going to take it-" I dropped my clothes into the suitcase and went back to get some more. I was only going to take enough to last me a few days and come back later for the rest.**

**"NO THAT'S HOW FAR YOU ARE TAKING IT! IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME THAT MUCH THAN WHY ARE WE HERE, WHY DO YOU CARE!? THAT LITTLE GIRL LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU-" I was grabbing some pants, but Jimmy knocked them out of my hands.**

**"She looks just like Jey as well!" I rolled my eyes and picked the pants up and glared up at him.**

**"Well maybe Jey should be her father than, I'm sure he would be better at it and won't do so much stupid shit-" **

**Before I could finish what I was saying I saw Jimmy's fist coming my way and closed my eyes. I heard the wall beside my face cave in and opened my eyes to see Jimmy punched the wall. I could smell the drywall dust and looked up at Jimmy to see he was still glaring at me. **

**My heart was going a mile a minute as I went around him and dropped my pants into the suitcase. I looked over my shoulder, but saw Jimmy still standing in the same spot. I quickly grabbed a baby bag and packed it with everything and put them in the car. **

**I came back upstairs to pack a few other things and got Nelle`. I peeked inside the room to see Jimmy still hasn't moved and shook my head…he did this to himself. I quickly left and made my way to…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welp! As I promised it hasn't been two months! Lol Thank you all for the comments and I found it funny almost everyone said FINALLY! Again I'm sorry for the long pause before...enjoy everyone!**

**R&R**

**Kendra**

**"Thank you again for letting me stay here, after everything-" **

**"Girl please, I know how those Fatu men are and this may be a bit messed up, but I'm glad it's not me in this kind of situation." I smacked my lips at Jaye while she held Nelle` and laughed a bit. **

**I looked around my surroundings that was Jaye's apartment and sighed. To say I was shocked she took my black ass in would be an understatement after what went down with me and Jey, but she took one look at me and let me in.**

**It's been two weeks and I haven't spoken a word to Jimmy. Of course Jey has texted me, but this time I did text back and said I was in a safe place, but that was it. **

**"Girl when are you going to tell that fool where you are?" I glanced at Jaye making silly faces at Nelle` and kept on folding clothes.**

**"When that fool stops acting like a fool." Jaye stopped making faces and glared at me.**

**"You so stupid-" We both looked up when we both heard the doorbell. I looked over at Jaye while she got up and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Jaye looked back at me before opening the door and letting my sister Missy in.**

**"Well look at this little bitch here! Done had my niece and haven't called anyone? Mommy and daddy going to dig in that ass for real." Missy took her shades off and popped her hip out and rolled her neck. **

**Jaye shut the door and tried to hold her laughter in, one thing about my family, they are very over the top and Missy just showed Jaye a taste of how she can be. **

**Missy flipped her shoulder length brown hair behind her and looked around before her eyes landed on Jaye.**

**"Hi, Jaye right?" Jaye could only nod her head while staling glances at me and trying to hold her tears of laughter in. **

**"Missy shut up and sit down over here and hold your niece while I get some of this milk out of me." Missy sighed dramatically and sat beside me, I handed her Nelle` carefully and left the room with Jaye right behind me.**

**"That's your sister for real? Girl she is straight out of a movie…comedy at that.**

**I was setting everything up while Jaye was talking about Missy. I shook my head and just sat on the bed when my cell started going off. I put the pumps down and picked my cell up.**

**"Hello-"**

**"Where are you?" I rolled my eyes and was tempted to hang up, but something inside of me didn't…that soft spot in my heart kept me on the line with this asshole.**

**"We are staying with a friend-" Jaye raised a brow and I mouth Jimmy's name and in seconds she was out of the room.**

**"Danielle it better not be that damn ginger snap-" I looked at my phone for a minute before putting it back up to my ear.**

**"First off Jonathan, you don't threaten me, I don't have to tell you shit, we are not together, you don't think Nelle` is yours….what the fuck do you want?!" I heard him sigh and then he said a few curse words in his native tongue.**

**"Look…I…I…-"**

**"You what Jimmy? Spill it because I have other shit to do like raising my daughter-"**

**"I miss you…both of you."**

**"Jimmy…I'm not for this shit. It's just not me anymore and this is what I feared. Me being a single parent because you always do something to fuck us up, I can't do this." I said while setting the pumps up on my chest and turning it on.**

**"I want my family-"**

**"You denied our child Jimmy, that's not something I can forgive you for any time soon."**

**"I know, but at least let me see her." I rolled my eyes at how he sounded. It was like he half felt sorry and half felt like I owed him something…it's so annoying**

**"You can, but you're not coming here, I'll figure something out and get back to you."**

**"Get back to me, are you serious?" I heard him laugh and felt myself getting upset.**

**"I'm very serious. I'm not playing with you Jimmy."**

**"Fine, I'll see you later."**

**"Whatever."**

**I hung up the phone and sighed…that boy right there…ugh!**

* * *

><p><strong>I was checking Nelle`'s bag to make sure everything was in there before I headed off to work. It's been four months now and neither Jimmy or Jey knew I was staying with Jaye most of the time. <strong>

**For the past four months Jey has been picking up Nelle` from Jaye's…well that's what he thinks, he drops her off to Jimmy and…that's just how that works…but today things just had to mess up. **

**I was putting my shoes on when I heard a knock at the door. Jaye looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and saw Jey had another hour before he picked up Joey and Nelle`. We both shrugged it off while she went to look out the peephole and is aw her make a face.**

**"It's Jey." She mouthed and I groaned.**

**"I'm going in the room." I whispered while Jaye yelled she was coming.**

**I shut the door to my bedroom and listened to Jaye open the door and let Jey in.**

**"You're early." I heard her say and then some shuffling around.**

**"We got the new guys taking over for the day, are they ready?" I made a face…new guys, cooking in their restaurant?**

**"Yeah they ready, they still sleep, but-"**

**"Where is she staying? This shit is getting out of hand."**

**"Jey will you come on, I'm going to be late for work, lets go."**

**"How are you going to be late when I'm early, see you always talking ass backwards-"**

**"Bye Joshua!" **

**I heard the door shut and opened mine and peeked my head out.**

**"Fuck."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Jesse what are you doing up here…and texting at that." Jesse was upstairs in the back where all the study tables were slumped over her phone giggling.<strong>

**She looked up at me and closed her phone, but she couldn't hide that smile or the tip of her nose turning red.**

**"Nothing-"**

**"Nothing my ass, spill." Jesse looked a bit worried before pushing her phone across the table to me. I raised my brow and pushed it back to her.**

**"I am not about to read your phone messages, just tell me." I pulled a chair out and sat down across from her. Jesse bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged.**

**"I've been talking to Stephen for about a month or so." I sat back in my seat and was a bit shocked.**

**"Really now?" Jesse just nodded her head and I couldn't help but to laugh.**

**"Jesse stop looking like that, so a month huh?" Jesse started playing with her phone and shrugged.**

**"Give or take a week." I stood up and walked around to her side of the table and sat on it.**

**"Look at me." Jesse glanced up at me a few times before looking at me completely.**

**"If I could be mad, it would be for the fact that it's only been a month when I know you two were feeling each other when I was pregnant." I saw the smile creep back onto her face before she jumped up and hugged me.**

**"You are the BEST! Now I'm going to go back to texting since no one is here now…this place stay dead." I shook my head and stood up.**

**"That's cool with me, it gives me peace while keeping money in my pocket." Jesse laughed while I walked back downstairs.**

**I was walking over by my counter up front when I saw someone walking down one of the aisles in the Mystery section. I wait a few minutes when I saw they stopped down towards the end of the aisle before I walked over to them to see if they needed help. **

**Half way to the person I realized who it was and rolled my eyes.**

**"Come on Dani, I need help looking for a good book to read, since I have so much time on my hands now that you not home." I slowed my pace until I was right behind him.**

**"Jimmy what are you doing here, you know damn well you can't read." I saw Jimmy's shoulders move and knew he was laughing. He finally turned around to face me and I looked away.**

**"Oh you can't look at me-"**

**"What book are you looking for?" I looked up at all the mystery books and felt Jimmy stand behind me.**

**"Something good, something that will keep my interest…you know what I like." I felt his hand mover up my bare arm and once it reached my shoulder, I cleared my throat and moved away from his touch.**

**"Well the X-rated stores are about three blocks from here, I'm sure they have everything you need to keep your attention for at least an hour-" Jimmy turned me around and made me look up at him. He took his hat off and sat on the shelf behind me.**

**"You know better than that Dani, now…what about that one." I looked up and saw I would need a damn latter to get. I turned around and took a step back while picking up my glasses I had on my shirt and saw what he was pointing at.**

**"The Girl Who Played With Fire? Jimmy get out, who has Nelle`?" Jimmy leaned in close to me until our noses were only a few inches away from each other. Jimmy looked me over before licking his lips and taking a deep breath. I back into the shelf while he moved in closer and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I tried to move away, but he pressed his body up against me and reached over my head and grabbed the book.**

**"Dani, now can you help me check this out…please?" I squint my eyes at him and moved around him and quickly made my way to the counter to check him out.**

**"I need your library card." Jimmy leaned on the counter and flipped the book around to read the back while smirking.**

**"I don't have one." I looked up from my computer and glared at him.**

**"Are you serious?" All he could do was shrug and I shook my head and started to get the forum he needed to fill out.**

**"Take this, fill it out over THERE and come back when you're done." I slid the forum and pen across the counter to him and before I could pull back he grabbed my hand and caressed it before taking the forum and started walking away.**

**"Anything else mommy?" I shook my head at him and while he was at a table…away from me, I went upstairs and asked Jesse to finish up with him. At first she looked a bit afraid, but agreed anyway. **

**I stayed upstairs for a few minutes to collect myself…why Jimmy have to look like that, smell like that, act like that…BE HIM?! I placed my hands on the table and held my head down in shame. This man questioned our child being his and now here I am lusting for him.**

**I pulled myself together and looked over the banister and saw Jesse talking away while Jimmy looked bored out of his mind. Once Jesse started putting him in the system I watched him look around until he looked up and his eyes landed on me.**

**I took a deep breath while he licked his tongue out and wink at me. He waved the book at me and mouth "Next Time". He took the card Jesse was handing him…and just like that he was gone.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright peoples, here is chapter 30! This chapter is more of a history lesson more than anything, nonetheless please enjoy and R&R!**

**Kendra**

"I know I don't know much about what's been going on in your life, but from what I have seen in the past couple of months, you and Jimmy play way too many games." I looked over at my sister from my position on the stairs climber and scrunched my face up.

"Talk about random, where did that come from?" Missy wiped some sweat from her forehead and shrugged.

"Just thinking, girl I would kill to have what you could have if you weren't playing games. Dani you've messed with two fine ass Samoan twins and an Irish man and through it all you have a gorgeous baby girl with Jimmy…when was the last time you even spoke to him?" I stopped the machine and got down to sit on another machine to think.

"We speak all the time, I just haven't seen him in about a month or so." Missy stopped the machine and shook her head at me.

"You are crazy, shoot, I don't blame him for wanting a test done on Nelle`-" I glared at her and before I could open my mouth she held her hands up and stopped me.

"Wait, I say this not against you, but come on, from what you told me Jey was saying and how he was acting, come on Danielle, he's a man for crying out loud…they don't know no better." I rolled my eyes and flipped her off.

"Missy I know what I'm doing okay, I'm hurt right now, just let me heal damn!" Missy looked me up and down before grabbing her towel and walking away.

"Oh really, keep it up. While you are "healing" he's running free I bet with another woman and at the end you will be healed and fucking alone." I watched her sashay away and I sat down on a nearby bench and looked down when I heard a clinking sound and saw it was my bracelet.

* * *

><p>"Child will you hurry up, didn't you say they will be here at two? It's almost three and you're still up there doing who knows what!" I rolled my eyes at my mirror while trying to figure out what to do with my new short black hair.<p>

"Mom I'm almost done!" I screamed while slamming my wide tooth comb down with a huff. I sat down in my vanity chair and groaned.

"You know it's only the twins, I've never seen you act like this over the boys…well Jey." I looked up to see Missy looking at me from my door and shrugged.

"It's not that, it's just that…it's been awhile and I missed them-" Missy walked in and stood behind me to look at me through my mirror.

"Them? Dani what happened in Hawaii? Did you do something that has you acting like this?" I smirked and looked down at my comb. Thinking about what Jimmy and I did…I didn't know I was blushing until Missy pushed my shoulder and gasped.

"You and Jey did it?!" I looked up at her and put my finger to my lips.

"Will you shut your loud mouth up…you are so late with that, Jey and I slept together years ago…it's just that…we are older now. No more childish shit…they've been gone for a while and I don't want them to come back home and see the same little girl they grew up with." I fixed a few curls before standing up and going over to my heels.

"Well I hate to break this to you, but we will always be little girls, we are short Dani." I laughed at her and threw a flip flop at her; in which she dodged easily.

"You know what I meant-" I was saying while sliding my peep toe wedges.

"MISSY AND DANIELLE LET'S GO!" Missy and I both looked at each other and left my room quickly when we heard our step-father.

"Do I look alright? I asked while going down the steps with Missy behind me.

"You look fine, in fact, I want to borrow that shirt dress this weekend." We reached the bottom of the steps and I looked in the full length mirror at my blue shirt dress. I had a white belt on to show my waist line and my wedges and bracelets matched.

"Girl stop making love to that mirror and let's go, if this food gets cold I am going to be mad." I looked at my mother and held back smacking my lips.

"Toni I mean honestly, we are going to a Samoan cook out, I don't know why you cooked anything, they always have food for years there." My mother waved her hand at him while Missy held the dish and giggled.

"Shut up old man, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Okay you two, act like you two have sense-" Missy and I both looked at our mother as if she was crazy.<p>

"Toni will you please, they are not children anymore. I hugged my step-father and sighed. It's been a long hard road to accept he and my mother were together, hell even when they got married. After our father died I couldn't see myself looking at any other man as my father, but over the years he grew on me and we became very tight.

"Well they are my children and I don't want-" Missy sighed and started walking around the house to the back with a switch.

"Mom I know how to act, I'm grown." My mouth dropped and I quickly cut my eyes to my mother to see she was doing the same.

"See, I'm going to have to cut that one…Dani go find your friends while I strangle that one." I moved away from my step-father and walked through the open front door and let the music hit me. I looked around at mostly family and some children, a few classmates from school and out of them all I saw one person.

"Jaye." I whispered. I shook my head and before she could see me, I walked through the kitchen and made my way to the basement where I knew the boys and their cousins would be.

"Damn, how are you?" As soon as I hit the basement floor I saw their cousin Lance standing there. I raised a brow and just patted him on the shoulder.

"Lance I'm not even going to entertain that…where are the boys? Lance hugged me to him and pointed over to the pool table where I saw the boys and a few cousins laughing at their dad beating them in pool.

"I tell you this, by the time you two go back after summer, you won't have money to eat." I shook my head and watched Solofa hit the last ball in the corner pocket and Jimmy dropped a twenty on the table along with the stick

"Man I quit! You nothing but a hustler!" Jey picked the stick up while everybody laughed and watched their cousin Joe rack them back up.

I was on my way to where they were, but Jimmy started coming my way and without slowing down hooked his arm with mine and we started going back towards the steps, only I was going backwards.

"What are you doing?" Once we were at the steps he let me turn around and go up first.

"You really cut your hair…and dyed it?' I touched the back of my hair where it was shaped up and bit my lip.

"Yeah." Jimmy moved my hand and touched it himself.

"I like it…a lot…let's go to my room. I have something for you." I blinked a few times not believing I heard him right, but went up anyway. We walked pass my sister flirting with one of his cousins and I rolled my eyes…until I saw our mother charging after her and our step-father trying to stop her.

"You look different." I laughed a little while going to the third floor and stopped in front of his door.

"So do you, all that facial hair and you've been working out too." Jimmy looked down at me before turning the knob and opening the door behind me.

"Get in there." I walked in and it felt weird…it's been a long time since I've been in this room and its not like I hung out in here, it was just a few times to get something and usually Jimmy was sleep or looking at tv and eyed me the whole from when I walked in until I left.

"So what do you have for me?" I turned around to see Jimmy shut and lock his door.

"Look on the dresser." I looked over on his dresser and saw a pink bag with white tissue paper coming out of it. I looked at him while he kicked his shoes off and sat on his bed. I walked over to the bag and picked it up while sitting on his bed as well and looking inside.

"You got me a gift…condoms?" I asked while holding up the black three pack. Jimmy looked horrified and snatched them from me.

"NO! Well, these will come in handy, but no, look again." I raised a brow and just reached my hand in.

"What else is it, birth control?" Jimmy gave me a fake laugh before hitting me upside my head with the condoms.

"Ha ha, not funny, just look in there." I smirked and pulled out a gold box.

"What did you do?" I asked while opening it and seeing a charm bracelet.

"My birthstone." I whispered while running my finger over it.

"I saw it while I was hanging with some friends…it's kind of foul how you came to have that." I looked up to see a sneaky smile playing on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked while he took the bracelet from me and put it on my wrist.

"Well remember the chick you kicked out of my room." I thought about it and cleared my throat while looking away.

"Faintly." I mumbled. Jimmy slapped my hand so I would look at him and I pushed his shoulder.

"Anyway, I was with her and a few others and I saw this…I thought about you and the fun times we had while you were there…and I walked in to get it and she was right behind me.

"She thought it was for her." Jimmy nodded his head while laying back on his pillow.

"I saw you two look around the same size so I had her try it on, had it sized and once everything was done…she went to grab for it and I told her it was for my lady and she was just a buddy-" I put my hands up to stop him and crawled onto his bed so I was beside him on my knees.

"You told her that?! What did she do?" Jimmy rubbed his cheek and I got an idea what she did.

"Slapped all the hell out of you huh?" Jimmy laughed and nodded his head.

"I haven't seen her since." I shook my head and laughed while smoothing down my hair in the back and rub the back of my neck.

"That's crazy…but you told her this was for your lady, why couldn't you say for your mother or friend-"

"Because that would be a lie, now I'm not saying we are together, but I see you more than what you were-" I smirked and got off the bed.

"Jey's friend and someone you can pick on? Jimmy don't say or do something you don't mean. We had a good time and of course I think about it a lot, but I'm not going to jump into something and turn into one of your little whores, get that out of your head right now." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. I didn't know what his intentions were and I was afraid to ask, so assuming would have to do for now.

"Danielle will you just shut up for a second, damn! I don't see how Jey can hang around you so much-" I took the charm bracelet off and threw it at his chest.

"I knew coming up here with you was a bad idea! You are and will always be the asshole that I cannot stand!" I quickly went for the door, but Jimmy beat me to it and blocked me.

"Wait a minute…FUCK! This isn't how things are supposed to turn out-" I slapped his hand off of my arm and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, I guess I was so supposed to be happy and throw myself at you and ride your brains out huh?" I saw Jimmy's face relax a bit and knew I was right. I made a disgusted face and tried to move him out of the way.

"You are a fucking pig-" Jimmy grabbed my hands again and guided me to his bed to sit down.

"Wait…yes and no…I would like to do something for you, but the bracelet wasn't like a give a little get a little thing. I really thought about you when I saw this." I smacked my lips and looked over my shoulder at the bracelet on the bed.

"It's cute, but I'm not giving up my ass just because you got me a gift." Jimmy reached over me and grabbed the bracelet.

"I'm cool with that, just put this on and promise me you won't take it off…it'll remind you of Hawaii." I watched him put it back on my wrist and smiled a bit.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" I looked up at my sister and saw she was just getting off the treadmill and smiled a bit.<p>

"Nothing…I'll be right back, I have to make a phone call." Missy shrugged and walked over to the smoothie bar while I walked up front so I would have some privacy. I pulled my phone out and looked through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for and hit dial.

"Hello?" I closed my eyes after hearing his voice and after a moment I spoke.

"We need to talk." It was quiet for a few minutes before I heard his voice again.

"I agree…are we going to do it now or face-to-face?" I looked over my shoulder when I heard voices and saw it was a couple leaving.

"Face-to-face…I'll be at your house in about an hour." I heard him grunt before laughing some.

"That's fine, I'll see you than."

"Okay…bye Jimmy." I head him laugh a bit more before he responded.

"See you soon Dani."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey peoples! I'm a bit busy with working on my other story "She's Got Her Own" and being a working mom, but hey, I pulled something out of my lucky hat and here it is lol**

**ALSO! PLEASE! Go support my girl Payasa and her story "Love Is" here is the link s/9126439/1/LOVE-IS**

**It's a great story and I know you all will LOVE it!**

**R&R Both Yall!**

**Kendra**

**I pulled up to Jimmy's house and turned the car off. I saw his truck parked in the driveway and sighed…**

**"Dani just get out the car and get this over with." I told myself and took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me.**

**I walked up onto the porch and after wiping my sweaty hands on the back of my jeans I rang the doorbell. **

**After a few minutes I did rung the bell again, but no one opened the door. Slowly the nervousness was fading and being replaced with annoyance. I banged on the door a few times and still no one.**

**"I know damn well he didn't-" I was getting my keys out of my purse when I heard something fall and then loud cursing come from the back of the house.**

**I walked off the porch and quickly made my way around the house and the sight before me made me stop. Jimmy was in a once white beater, but is now covered in dirt and flowered and plants off to the side waiting to be planted. **

**"What are you doing?" Jimmy looked up and I saw his ponytail was a mess and he face was broke down into a mug. When he saw me, he threw the garden tool he was holding down with a huff.**

**"The other plants died and I was trying to replace them…but this shit is too fucking hard!" I shook my head and walked over to where he was and picked up the little spade and looked around at the mess he made.**

**"It's not hard, you just have to have a green thumb-" Jimmy kicked a dead plant and smacked his lips.**

**"I don't even know what that means." I looked up at his frustrated face and tried to hold my laughter in.**

**"Just go clean yourself up and I'll do as much as I can-" I started taking my jacket off and picked up a pair of gloves.**

**"No, I let them die so I'll-" I glared up at him and just like that he shut up and walked in the house with a smirk on his face.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Now look at you." I just finished placing some soil around a plants and sat back on my knees and wiped the sweat from my forehead.<strong>

**"What?" I asked while shielding my eyes from the sun to look up at him.**

**"Now you look a mess, but at least you knew what you were doing to do it…I just messed everything up." I smirked and looked around at what I've done and then down at myself.**

**"Well I like flowers and plants…you don't." Jimmy shrugged before pointing at me.**

**"I like to look at them." I rolled my eyes and shook my head before taking the gloves off and taking his out stretched hand and let him help me up.**

**"One day I'll show you what to do." I said while stretching my arms and back.**

**"Promise?" I looked over at Jimmy and saw he was serious.**

**"If you would like, yes I promise." Jimmy nodded his head and smiled.**

**"Good…but for now; it's your turn to go take a shower and to say thank you for all of this I'm going to cook you dinner." I quickly shook my head and backed away.**

**"Oh no, that's okay you don't-" Jimmy cut his eyes at me causing me to shut up. He gave a quick nod with his head towards the house and I laughed a little while going towards the house, but not before failing to escape a tap from Jimmy on my behind.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked into the kitchen to see Jimmy getting something out of the oven and knew instantly what it was, I smelt it when I walked in to take my shower earlier and the smell of food answered my question as of why it took Jimmy almost two hours to take a shower.<strong>

**"Stuffed shells?" Jimmy placed the dish on the top of the stove and nodded his head.**

**"Yeah, I thought what the hell, why not…you know?" I looked at everything else. A tossed salad, garlic bread and…**

**"You made an apple pie? When?" I asked pinching off a bit of the crust before Jimmy could stop me.**

**"This afternoon when you called me." I was going for another piece, but the stinging on my ass stopped me. I looked over and saw Jimmy holding a dish towel and winging it up again.**

**"Go ahead and do it again, go on." I snatched the towel out of his hand and threw it at his chest.**

**"That shit hurts!" I said while rubbing the cheek he stung." Jimmy grabbed the pie and put it on top of the refrigerator and out of my reach.**

**"Eat your dinner first and then dessert." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate so I can get my food, but before I could do anything Jimmy took the plate and pointing to the dining room.**

**"I'll do this, go sit down and relax." Not wanting to get stung again, I did as I was told and walked into the dining room and saw candles lit everywhere. **

**It reminded me of the massage Jimmy gave me for my birthday…I just hope the evening doesn't turn out as bad as that one did. I heard the faint sounds of 112's Cupid playing and looked down at the orange, red, and white roses sitting in the middle of the table. **

**I felt Jimmy's hands on my shoulders and slid down my arms and soon felt his lips on my shoulder and…**

**"USO!" I jumped about a mile in the air after hearing Jey's loud ass voice. I moved away from Jimmy and saw his hands on the table and his head down. **

**I saw Jey walk into the kitchen and look around while blowing out a low whistle before turning into the dining room.**

**"Damn man what you got a date or…Dani?" I gave him a little wave while Jimmy hasn't moved yet. Jey looked at Jimmy and then looked around with a smile.**

**"Were you two about to get it in-" Jey asked while pointing his finger at us.**

**"NO/YES!" We both answered and then looked at each other confusingly.**

**"Jimmy I didn't come here for sex-" Jey looked over at Jimmy with his mouth slightly open while Jimmy raised a brow.**

**"Jey what do you want?" Jimmy was talking to his brother, but his eyes never left me. I cleared my throat and sat down.**

**"I wanted to see how you were doing, but I see I came at the wrong time-"**

**"As always." Jimmy and I both said lowly, but not low enough. Jey flipped us both off and kept talking.**

**"I came at the wrong time so I will just leave and come back later when you two figure out what you two are doing…or will be doing." Jey gave us a quick crazed smile before backtracking and leaving.**

**"So this is just like always huh? You make me dinner; we have small talk and you think your dick is going to make everything better between us?" I took the napkin that was on the table and placed it on my lap and tried to control my disappointment.**

**"Look, you called me-"**

**"To talk Jonathan, not to sleep with you or fuck you. This is not us in high school nor college anymore. We have a child that's way more important than what is in your pants." Jimmy nodded his head and walked over to where I was, all the while pulling a chair and turn it around to sit in it backwards and put his chin on the back of the chair and staring at me.**

**"Okay, so let's "talk"." I glared at him and did the same thing.**

**"You are an grade A asshole!" Jimmy just smiled at me before sitting up.**

**"Are we talking or insulting?" I shook my head at him and stood up.**

**"You know up, WE are not doing anything because I am leaving." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag and was on my way too the door when I heard his voice.**

**"Get your ass back here." I stopped and looked over my shoulder.**

**"Excuse me?" I asked with a little laugh in my voice. Jimmy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring daggers at me.**

**"You heard me, I'm not taking this shit anymore. You're going to stay here and we are going to get this straighten out." I openly laughed at him while he was very much serious.**

**"Jimmy seriously, you are not my daddy-"**

**"But that doesn't stop you from calling me yours now come here." I stopped laughing and smacked my lips while walking up to him.**

**"See, that's what I'm talking about. You bring up old shit, you joke when I'm serious and you just treat me like shit-" I threw my bag on the island and stood in front of Jimmy**

**"No, you do things to get treated like shit. Danielle you are not innocent in this whole thing!" Jimmy pointed his finger in my face to the point I went cross eyed.**

**"You wanted a fucking blood test for our child-" I screamed while slapping his fnger away only to have it replaced with his face.**

**"DAMMIT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO ASK FOR ONE!" I jumped back and was shocked.**

**"WHAT?!" I screamed not believing he was still holding on to that.**

**"You disappear for months and just pop up one day with your belly sticking out ten feet and say I'm the daddy!? The last time I saw you before that you were telling me you did some shit with my brother! MY BROTHER DANIELLE?! What am I supposed to think!? Let the tables be turned and Missy shows up saying she's pregnant and I'm the father, who would you believe, me or her if I said no?!" I stood there looking dumb…this nigga had a point…and a good one too.**

**"Did you fuck Missy?" The anger dimmed a bit in his eyes from my question, but he was still in rage, just now mixed with a bit of confusion.**

**"Are you serious? Are you really standing here asking me that?" I stood there fearing the worst.**

**"Did you?" I asked in a whisper and closed my eyes.**

**"What do you think?" I felt the air leave my body and leaned on the counter.**

**"Wow-" Jimmy pushed my shoulder and I almost fell.**

**"No I didn't fuck nor touch your sister. Unlike you, I think that shit is foul-" I caught my balance and quickly pushed him, which he wasn't expecting and fell into a stool.**

**"Excuse you, ,but didn't you have a threesome with twins?!" Jimmy looked up in the air for a second before smiling.**

**"Oh yeah-" I picked my purse and started hitting him with it.**

**"You are an asshole-" Jimmy started ducking my blows and jumped out of the stool and we both started running around the island.**

**"Woman stop hitting me with that damn purse!" Jimmy stopped and grabbed me up.**

**"You make me sick, let me go!" I said half serious and half laughing. Jimmy carried me into the living room and dropped me on the couch.**

**"Answer my question!" I scrambled to sit upright only to have Jimmy's weight on me.**

**"Jimmy get your big ass off of me, you're making my boobs leak!" I screamed while trying to wiggle out from under him. After shoving my head into the couch cushion he got off of me.**

**"Answer my question." I rolled onto the floor and looked down at my shirt to see it was wet.**

**"Look at my shirt-" I moaned while sitting up.**

**"Answer-" Jimmy started, but I cut him off.**

**"This is like gold in the breastfeeding world!" I glared at him and saw he was standing over me with his arms folded.**

**"My-" He continued and again, I cut him off.**

**"Our child will go hungry." I mumbled.**

**"Question-" I banged my fist on the floor and looked up at him.**

**"I DON'T KNOW!" I finally shouted. Jimmy dropped his arms and pulled me up to my feet.**

**"I don't know okay?" I said again, just lower.**

**"You would take your sister's side. I know you would…now I know Nelle` is my daughter, I know you would pass a baby off on me and if you were thinking clearly you would realize as identical twins even if it came down to Jey and I…we wouldn't know who is who because we have the same DNA…the only difference is finger prints." I thought about it for a few minutes and growled.**

**"So you did all of this…for what?" I asked confused as to why he was doing all of this.**

**"I was trying to teach your ass a lesson, but it backfired on me…again." I moved away from him and shook my head.**

**"A lesson? How many times-" I started while sitting on the couch with a plop.**

**"Stop leaving every time we argue! You run faster than any track star around! For once I want you to not run from a damn problem!" **

**"You cheat on me, kick me out, accuse me of lying about our daughter…nigga how about you stop trying to "test" me and just stop doing dumb shit. Realize that Jey and I were before YOU and I wasn't paying you not a bit of mind when Jey and I were doing us back in the day. If you can't trust me and feel you need to test me all the damn time, know that I don't stick around for games….unless it's spades!"**

**Jimmy and I had a stare down until we both laughed at my joke.**

**"Okay fine….so can we have sex now-" I got up and walked into the kitchen.**

**"On that note, I am making me a plate to go, and going." I started moving around the kitchen and putting a plate together.**

**"So that's a no-" I got some foil and tore off a few pieces.**

**"It's a hell no. I need to get home because I need to get ready for work." I pointed to the pie and at first Jimmy smacked his lips and leaned on the fridge…until he saw me get a stool and was about to climb that bitch.**

**"Okay damn, here." Jimmy got it with ease and put it on the counter.**

**"Thank you Jimmy." I said sweetly and blew a kiss at him.**

**"Oh no, before you leave I'm damn sure going to get my kisses in." I squealed when I was lifted in the air and was not sitting beside the pie.**

**"I hate being so short." I pouted with picking a slice of apple out of the pie and before Jimmy could kiss me I shoved my apple in his mouth.**

**"Really." He tried to say and all I could do was laugh.**

**My laughing was cut short when half of the apple was shoved in my mouth along with Jimmy upper lip.**

**I calmed my laughter down and wrapped my arms around his neck when….of course.**

**"UCE?!"**


End file.
